Dreaming Sensation
by Divine Crimson Rose
Summary: Femi & Aku attends Domino High & become friends with the gang. Both hold Millennium items secretly revealing evil itself. And one of the girls finds oneself falling in love with the impossible but the price is paid with sacrifice.
1. The First Drop of Sand

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter One: The First Drop of Sand **

_Hello! I had re-edited all my chapters! (Well most of them). I hope it is better and more clarified with everything. I have added a lot of things so you should just shim through the story again. I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I would love too. Great series! But I do own the characters Femi, Aku, Kira, and others that will soon reveal themselves in later chapters. The story's main backgrounds and time of this story is at school then traveling to when the pharaoh gets to his memories. So Egypt. Well I hope you enjoy the story!_

**The Kame Game Shop**

Daylight started to appear over the great horizon and golden rays ran across the ocean's vast waves of clear blue water that never seem to end. A breeze blows by, causing to leave dust of air dancing in the hazy summer dawn. Everyone moved across the hard land of the Earth, trying to find shelter from the intense heat of the sun's glorious smile.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Today was a brand new day. The steaming heat defeated cool air and it traveled errantly everywhere. Including the legendary duelist, Yugi Muto. An electronic powered clock alarmed and the small colored midget had finally awoken from his slumber, not knowing that he'll be late for school.

"Uhhhh... What time is it?" He squinted as the strike of the morning sun rested upon his eye level. He turns his face towards the annoying sound of the clock written in red prominent numerals, 7:37.

"WHAT!" shouted Yugi Muto. Yugi is just your average 10th grader who is always into games and hardly ever thinks about his studies for school, especially proven by the one time when Joey, Tristan, and him were playing a bingo sort of game, Yugi made up called Achievement Test Bingo Game, using the achievement test scores posted on a Domino High bulletin. The three were much mortified when a teacher spotted them playing a game with the test scores and reminded them what they have gotten on the test, which came out to be in the top thirty lowest scores. He immediately grabs his uniform and book bag and bolts out of the room like lighting. "AHHH! I'm going to be late for school," a worried Yugi said.

"Oh, so your late!" From the middle of the game shop was an old man chuckling to Yugi's surprise. The counter, opened from a side door where he stood. Duel cards filled the glass cube and in fact, ranging with many different colors, monsters, special abilities, spells and levels, effects and power.

Yugi hurried out of the house. "Bye Grandpa! I'm going to be late!"

Finally he leaves the Kame Game Shop. On his way heading to Domino High School, he sees two girls stroll across the other side of the street. They looked as if they were walking towards the same direction as Yugi was. Were they?

One of the girls appeared to have light brown hair that stride downwards in an up and down motion. The constant undulations create an illusion of a rushing, auburn, cascading waterfall. Marvelously, it glinted in the summer shafts. Her lip was coral colored and she had amethyst colored orbs that looked like priceless jewels. Her height was about an average for her size. Besides her assets, what stood out the most was the golden object worn above her auburn head, like a hair band.

Yugi shifted his eyes from one girl to another girl who trotted along with her. This time, other girl had golden shiny hair. When struck against the heavenly body of the sun's stream of light, her tresses appeared to be enclosed by genuine strands of gold. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her mane gushed to the waist of her body. A dark green colored ribbon accessorized and completed her look while her uniform perfected a somewhat image of a female military soldier. She also had long hair in front of her ears; poured downward until it halts at the end of her waist. She was covered in a light tone of skin and her eyes were almond shaped. The color of her orbs were light blue, similar to sapphire trinkets. She was at least an inch taller than the other girl and just like her, she carried a golden object too, except it was a bracelet and it hung around her right wrist.

Yugi stared at them and was bedazzled by their appearance, but he continued walking to school with the thought of who they were in his mind.

At last he reaches to school's grounds. Yugi steps onto Domino High's interior and deeply breathes the fresh air that enclosed him.

"I'm back in school again... I wonder where Tea, Joey, and Tristan are at?" As Yugi continues to move his feet to the school entrance, he finds a brunette young girl and a blond haired boy darting towards Yugi in a thrilled aura.

"HEY YUGI!" Both the brunette and the blond say in unison.

Smiling to the site of his ever so trusting and faithful friends, he fired up to become just as agitated as they were.

"Hey Tea! Hey Joey! Where's Tristan?"

Joey stretches to his arms upwards in exhaustion. He seemed to be tired and probably because he hasn't eaten breakfast.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to buy a some food or sometin cuz he didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Completely disregarding what Joey said, Tea speaks next. "So Yugi how was your vacation?"

Yugi dazed off to mind, thinking about the girls he saw this morning. He wasn't paying much attention to his companion. Again, he continued to meditate until a sudden question came to his mind having him to regret himself by letting the girls pass by freely. What were those golden objects that those two girls carried? And both seem to be engraved by the eye of Ra, which is believed to protect the gateway to the other world. He thought about it again for a moment. Until a penetrating figure, a look alike to Yugi, appeared beside him? The two objects appeared to have similar origins of the Millennium Puzzle and both of them seemed to be engraved by the eye of Ra. The eye of Ra is believed to.

"Is something on your mind?" The figure asked.

Yugi turns to him through the sound of his voice.

"No… I just saw these two girls this morning. They both carried gold shiny objects and it looked like it was created from the same material as my Millennium Puzzle! Now I regret myself for letting them walk away, but it was also weird seeing them. They had some kind of presence that I can't spell out. What do you think about them, pharaoh?" he says dismally.

Yami spots Joey and Tea, who were both looking at Yugi weirdly. "I think your friends are trying to reach you. We'll talk later." Soon his spirit altered his unusual figure into a dust of sparkled pieces of his mind into the Millennium Puzzle.

Joey slightly pushes Yugi back and forth, trying to get a hold of him.

"Uh... Yuge? Are you okay buddy? Hey YUGE? YUGE! "Finally, Joey's annoying calls break through Yugi's dazing. "OH YA! YES! Um... um... wait, what did you say Tea?"

"Don't cha mean Joey?" Joey asked while lifting up an eyebrow.

Tea looked at him sternly. "Yea Yugi…. are you okay?"

"Yea Yuge, what's wrong?"

Tea and Joey turned away from Yugi, backs toward him.

"Something really bad must've happened during summer vacation," Tea whispered to Yugi.

"Your right. Or could Yugi's dazing be a symptom to a bad disease," Joey whispered.

"What? Don't be stupid! It's got to be Yugi's Grandpa! He probably died over the summer!"

"Yea! That's sense. The old geezer is getting wrinkly."

Yugi stared at the backs of his two friends. For sure he thought he heard something about his grandpa.

"Were you guys talking about Grandpa?" a concern Yugi asked.

"We're sorry Yugi about your grandpa's death," Joey said dismally.

Tea elbows Joey. "We don't know that for sure!"

"What? My grandpa isn't dead yet!"

"So why are you spacing out every time we talk to you?" Tea asked eagerly.

"I just saw these two girls this morning-"

"Oh so its love at first sight!" Joey interrupted.

"What? Let me finish! Both carried a golden item and both had the eye of Ra engraved on them. I'm guessing that it is another Millennium Item, but it's really weird because I thought there were only seven. One of the girls carried a golden headband while the other, a golden bracelet."

Tea and Joey looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh... yea… that's weird…. and just great…" Tea responded which sounded like she was bored to death.

"Yea Yuge, must've been your imagination!" Joey thought logically.

"But-But I'm telling the truth Joey! Tea!"

Tea and Joey both stared at each. "Okay, we believe you," they decided with sarcasm. Seconds later, Tristan joins the group with a cheeseburger in one hand and a soda in the other.

"How can you be eating a cheeseburger and drinking soda in the mornin Tristan?" Joey yelling at him.

Tristan takes a bite into his cheeseburger and talks with his mouth full. "What's wrong with eating a cheeseburger in the morning?"

"What's wrong with eating a cheeseburger in the morning? I know what's wrong, you are!" Joey yelled, letting sprinkles of spit fly from his mouth.

"Yea, yea you're just jealous because I'm eating a cheeseburger!" Tristan said, showing his teeth in pride of his doings.

"You're an idiot! You have nothing to do except clean things, NEAT FREAK!" Joey yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not making daily visits to the principle's office!" Tristan growled.

"YEA?"

"YEA!"

A growling war begins while everyone hastens to get to his or her classrooms. You can hear everyone's chattering echo throughout the hallway and lockers open and close every second of a minute. It was almost impossible to be heard when you talked in Domino High's hallways. Yugi and the gang hustled to get to their homeroom classroom and when they finally got there, each individual sat down to their assigned seats. In a little while, a teacher dressed in a white, simple blouse and a plain, blue pencil skirt, walks into the room with an ecstatic smile dangling on her face.

"Hello class! As you all know, you're going through another year-round time of school again! How exciting isn't it?" Everyone whines to her words of contentment.

"Oh stop your whining, anyway, your going to have some new students this year so give them your undivided attention to Aku Hansila and Femi Hansila!"

The two girls that Yugi happen to see this morning appeared right in front of the class. Yugi's eyes widen as they revealed themselves to his fellow classmates.

_I can't believe it… my wish came true! Now I have a chance to talk with them!_

Everyone gazed at them including Tea and Joey whose eyes were widen from the shock about what Yugi had said this morning. Yugi's complexion filled with pallor as he gaped upon their presence. While everyone adjusted their eyes to the new students, the teacher searched around the classroom, trying to find a seating arrangement for the two girls. Seconds later, she had finally made her decision.

"Aku, I want you to sit next to Seto Kaiba. Seto, raise your hand so that Miss Aku will know where she will be sitting for this semester."

In command, Seto halfway raises his hand with less care. Immediately, the auburn haired girl proceeds to the desk positioned next to him.

Joey groans as he watches to where Aku sat. "I wish one of those girls would sit right next to me..." he quietly mumbled to himself.

Now it was Femi's turn to be seated for an unoccupied desk. "Okay, Miss Hansila, I want you to sit right next to Yugi Muto. Please raise your hand Mr.Muto."

Yugi and Joey gasped at the same time. As he raised his hand, a bright red line transpired over his dumbfounded expression.

_The teacher called me! That just gives me a higher chance of getting to know her! This is great!_

As he watched the blond walk towards a desk right next to his, Joey elbows Yugi muttering, "lucky."

"Hello!" She said enthusiastically with a smile dangling on her face.

Yugi spaces out once again.

"Um... Hello?" She gave him a weird look.

"Huh, what? Wait, uh-um… hey there! Uh-um-uh sorry about that. I'm kinda dazing off today," Yugi said, scratching his head and laughing his foolishness off his shoulders.

"Its okay! Your really cute you know that!" she said with a cute impression, trying to get Yugi's attention, but he doesn't respond unusually. "Uh… Yugi? Yugi?" Grimace stuffed Femi's face.

Again, Yugi dazed off. He was stunned after he had heard those words.

_Cute? Wait… does she like me?_ A light pinkish color suffused over his face, after a thought about it.

"Yugi! Focus!" A voice said inside of Yugi's mind.

"Stop talking to me. Leave me alone to my privacy with you?" Yugi commanded.

Momentarily, the teacher dismissed everyone to his or her classes. Everyone acted in haste as the teacher dismissed him or her to his or her work. As Yugi got out of his seat, Femi's hand lightly griped unto Yugi's chin, lifting his face up, forcing him to look at her.

"Bye cutie. See ya during recess kay'?" She said overwhelmingly.

His blush even widen in range. "Kay'…." Yugi uttered quietly.

From the very back of the room, Tea watched silently, holding her books up against her chest; gripping onto the spines and the edges of the book covers with much power as jealously flowed in her veins.

**Math Class**

In the front of the classroom with a man covered in a blue, formal button shirt with dusky, black pants. He had a red multi-colored tie that hung around his thick neck and held a piece of chalk in his right hand, purposely because he had written an equation on the black chalkboard that hung behind him. His eyes shifted around the room, searching for the right student to solve the question. The question is:

2(3x - 7) + 4 (3 x + 2) 6 (5 x + 9) + 3

"Femi," the teacher called, "welcome to Domino High and since your our new student here, I want you to have the honor of solving my first math equation."

She held a grudge as she smiled to his call. "Okay!" She said with false enthusiasm.

She gradually rose up from her seat and trotted towards the black chalkboard. Placing the chalk, given by her teacher, onto the chalkboard, in an instant, the unsolved question was finally solved. Impressed by the correct answer and the quick thinking she had presented, he had asked her to explain how she had gotten the answer to the class.

"Femi, would you like explain to the class how to solve this equation?"

Her grudging grew and still kept her smile while she explained the equation. "Okay! Well first I complete multiplication, then group like terms on each side of the equal sign, after that subtract 18 x from both sides of the equation, subtract 57 from both sides of the equation, divide both sides…"

Her voice momentarily faded away in everyone's mind. They we're awed by her beauty. Her golden hair complimented her white pearly teeth and her blue trinkets shined forth with awesome bliss. The girls in the room uttered a grimace and glared with fierce hostile eyes, waiting for the right moment for assault while the guys drooled and grinned like any happy dog.

"Good job Femi!" the teacher praised and everyone applauded.

Seto Kaiba rested on his seat, covering his mouth and yawning to his boredom. It was no necessary for him to be in the class though he is already intelligent enough which is why he doesn't often attend his school. Femi noticed his signs of unsatisfactory. Giving a look of disgust, she plopped down to her seat and faced him to try to get his attention.

He glanced sideways, seeing her looking at him weirdly. He turned his face to the desk next to him, which was Femi's desk, and decided to let it out.

"Stop looking at me. It's uncomfortable and I'm trying to learn."

Femi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't see you applauding me when I was up there."

"So you want a clap?" Seto claps his hands together. "(Claps) sit." five-second pause follows. "Good dog."

Femi grasped to his tasteless humor. "Ugh! How dare you!"

"What's going on over there!" the teacher demanded. Seto and Femi kept silence. "This is math! Not recess time! If you two continue your dog related tricks, I'll keep you in after school." Shortly after, the class mumbled small laughs and the teacher turned away, facing the chalkboard to write some formulas down. Seto turned back to Femi, who glanced side ways to him.

"You've been a bad dog," Kaiba commented. "Even worse than Wheeler," snickering to himself.

"Shut-up…"

**Literature Class**

In Literature class Tristan, Yugi, and Tea were all in the same room. A teacher enters the room, petite, wearing a blue simple dress and her hair tied up in a bun. Silence roamed from the very front of the classroom to the end where the last students sat.

With happiness bouncing in the eyes of the teacher, she spoke with a lot of joy. "Now everyone, welcome to a new year of being here in Domino High. I want you all to be comfortable when being in my classroom and I want you all to have a warm and fuzzy feeling inside when attending your second home. Right now you are going to write a poem about anything whether it is something you did over your summer vacation or just something you've recently read! Anything and you'll have forty-five minutes to do so, so hurry now before we discuss the what you have written to the class."

The room was endured in silence as everyone pondered against a white sheet of line paper, thinking of a great topic to write about. Soon 45 minutes pasts by and the teacher had spoken against the silence once again.

"Okay, drop your pens and lets have the new student, Aku, say what she have written! Welcome to Domino High Aku!"

Aku's face went blank after the teacher instantly called her without warning and no hesitation.

_What? Me! Already! But-but…with all the eyes on me. I can't do this…_

"Thank-you. Um… o-o-okay my poem's title is named My Number One," she said almost choking on her words.

All my life I've waited  
Floating, dreaming, wishing  
For the day when you would come my way  
That day has come  
My heart flutters at the sound of your voice  
My hands shake as I reach to touch your face  
In heaven there can only be a better place  
Soaring through the clouds  
The wind beating at my skin  
Breathing heavy, feeling numb  
You're all I need, my number one

Her voice was soft and somewhat, a feeling of a delicate soul. Her voice harmonized the poem wonderfully. The teacher's face gave into an expression of satisfaction and happiness.

"Her poem is beautiful," Tea whispered to Yugi.

"Yeah. By the way it sounds, she must like to write about things," Yugi guessed.

"Do you think I can get a shot with her?" Tristan asked randomly.

Tea and Yugi looked at each other and thought speechless.

"Can't you think of something else besides on asking us if you can hit on other girls?" Tea quietly hollered.

"Well you're just jealous that."

"Well you're just jealous that, well you're just jealous this, be quiet!" Tea yelled.

"Tea and Tristan! You're next since you two didn't give your attention to Aku while she was speaking. Very rude."

"Sorry Aku," Tea apologized.

"It's okay…"

"Tristan, you're first!"

"WHAT! Why me?" Apparently, over the forty-five minutes, Tristan hadn't written anything, which made him nervous, like a sudden heart attack.

"I'm deducting points!"

"AH! Okay, okay. My poem is, the lovely bird."

The class interrupted by laughs. The teacher quickly silenced them.

"Continue," she commanded.

"Kay. Uh… the lovely bird was… uh… lovely! And it was… sweet. And it loves… to eat… candy! Every week!"

The silenced broke into laughter again. A blush ran across Tristan's nose.

"SILENCE!" The class grew soundless again but there was small laughs remaining and among the last people laughing was Tea. "Interesting topic you have there… Tristan. Let's have Miss Gardner tell her poem to us."

"Uh-um… okay." In fact, she hasn't done much either, but she did complete two lines.

"Mines called… peaches."

The laughing resumed once again.

"SILENCEEEEEEEEEE!" The teacher screamed followed by the ring of the school bell, signaling it was time for lunch. The teacher sighed in sadness. "Fine. Your dismiss-"

Everyone disappeared in seconds and out to the lunch area. Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and even Bakura, all ate together at a blue lunch table under two evergreen trees.

"Hey Bakura! Long time no see," Joey called out.

"Hey guys," Bakura said with his adorable British accent.

The shade provided enough coolness to prevent the heat of the sun coming toward the group.

Meanwhile with Femi, she had made a lot of friends bribing people with her charms and beauty, so she was allowed to sit at practically every table at the school while her sister, Aku, ate by herself under a deserted place under a gorgeous flowering tree, but that didn't faze Femi.

Aku deeply sighed sadly to herself and thought about random things. _Sitting by myself…it's quite lonely… I dream of dreams, friends, a sensation unimaginable. Will that wish ever come true? _

She sat silently on the ground, which was flowered with pink blossom petals; back straighten up against the pink blossom tree behind her. She popped up the lid to her lunchbox and saw turkey Swiss rolls packed in a plastic bag with a juice box crushing it.

Wondering why no one is with the lonely girl, Yugi stared at her from his table feeling little bits of sympathy for her.

_Wow… she must be lonely sitting by herself. I remember I was just like that when I didn't have my Millennium Puzzle. I think I'll go ask her to sit with us. Maybe we'll be good friends! And we'll even get to know her more!_

Yugi smiled mischievously to himself and introduced the idea to the gang. "Hey guys, Aku is sitting under that tree by herself, do you want to-"

"I'm way ahead of you buddy!" Joey interrupted purposely while eagerly walking over to where she sat. He slowly approached her so he wouldn't startle the girl.

As he moved closer, his shadow threw over her, like a cloak covering a person. Aku squinted and looked up to Joey. "Hey uh... you wanna sit with us and you know, hang out," Joey asked in a cheeky way. "We're sitting over there." Joey continued, pointing towards where the gang sat.

Aku glanced side ways and decided to give it a shot to make some new friends. She followed after Joey and they reached to the table full of guys and one girl.

"Hello!" Tea welcomed.

"Hi," Aku said shyly.

"My name is Tea. The president of the student council is Tristan. The guy with white hair is Bakura. The dumb blond is Joey."

"WHAT! WHY YOU!" Joey growled.

"And finally, the best duelist in the world, Yugi Muto!" Tea cheerfully introduced.

"Wow you're the duelist that everyone keeps talking about!" Aku praised with awe.

Yugi lightly scratched the back of his head; flattered by the moment. "Aw, it's nothing."

"Is that girl sitting over there your sister?" Bakura asked.

"Why are you asking Bakura?" Tristan teased.

"What-what? I-I-I was just wondering that's all!" Bakura stammered.

"Sure you were…"

"But I really am!" Bakura complained.

Aku followed with a childish giggle. Yugi smiled with satisfaction. _I guess she isn't going to be lonely anymore._

Soon then after, school was finally school was over. Yugi and the group separated to their ways home. While Yugi strolled towards the Kame Game Shop, a voice from a far distance, a faded called was calling out for him.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi turns a full 180 degrees and sees Femi calling. Aku was walking alongside of her.

"Femi? Aku?" To his surprise, Yugi waited for them to catch up.

"Hey Yugiii. Wat'sup!" says Femi up close to Yugi's face and sounding blissful with a little seduction. A blush dispersed over his little face again. He felt uncomfortable about the closeness.

"Ummm... Umm..." Yugi struggled.

"Stop doing that Femi. Your making Yugi feel uncomfortable," suggested Aku who grinned and furrowed her brows.

"Okay, okay, gez. I was just happy to see little Yugi that's all! And why don't you stop sounding like a smartass Aku!" Femi pouted. Aku didn't want to start an argument so she didn't say anything. Yugi stared at her, but Femi took his arm and drove him away from senses.

"C'mon Yugi lets go!" Femi playfully said.

"But I don't want to go anywhere except home!"

"Oh c'mon, don't be a party pooper!"

"UGH... please stop. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I have to go home and do some chores. My grandpa is waiting for me and he'll be worried if I don't come home soon," Yugi pleading to get out of her grasp.

Femi took second to look at the little kid struggle out of her grasp. She secretly clenched her jaws and reluctantly released Yugi.

Yugi hopped off and turned to look back at Femi. He gave her a look that appeared as if he was begging for mercy.

"GO!" Femi demanded as she clenched her teeth again.

Yugi quickly glances at her and then to Aku, just like he did this morning. Little Yugi is willing to get to know these girls and become friends with them but what is left unsolved are his questions. Who are these girls and what kind of past do they have to share? What are those objects that those girls process?


	2. Contrast of Torments and Embarraments

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Two: Contrast Between Torments and Embarassments**

_I don't own Yugioh._

**Next Morning at the Game Shop**

The great sun finally has risen up, hanging heavily on the western side of the Earth. Bright but gradually, the beams of the sun's firey core comes running through little opennings of Yugi's room curtains, reflecting some light against his light peachy colored floor. Only a section of the room lighted. Just then the door of Yugi's room slams open as a old man comes running inside to wake him up for school, knowing that sunlight wouldn't be enough for the child.

"YUGI! WAKE UP!" The old stiff man threw his arms over Yugi's shoulders shaking rapidly in a constant motion. He yelled at him with wide open eyes hoping that he wake up.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Yugi surprised and scared by the moment. A strong vibe of energy slid from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. His eyes were sore and red from the quick open of his eye lids and vines of red, seemly like cracks on the eyes which enclosed his pupils. His violet-red innocent eyes transformed into crimson pupils.

On this completely weird moment, Grandpa turns to check what time it is on Yugi's clock which says 5:54. He slowly turns to Yugi, hoping he hadn't seen the clock yet, but unfortunately he does and becomes outrageous about what he had done to him. His head started steaming up, like a boiled pot turnned on for about 360 degrees.

"GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Grandpa glanced at him sheepishly blinking his eyes, "Uhhhh... hee, hee, silly your old grandpa, my clock was two hours ahead of time..."

"WHATTTTT?" Yugi screamed at him for such a stupidity act. The argument goes on until 7:00, which I know is a long time. Then it was finally the time for Yugi to walk to school.

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi shouted waving his hand to him.

"Bye Yugi!" said Grandpa as he watch his grandson disappear into a world of his own.

While Yugi walked towards school a look alike transparent figure of Yugi appears right next to him. His hegiht was about an inch taller than Yugi and by looking, he is probably 5'5. He was magically floating in mid air and facing angled downward towards his fellow comrade.

"Yugi..." Yami said in a calm tone of voice.

"Yea Yami? Oh ya Yami I wanted to talk to you about those girls again. It still remains fuzzy to me. They're seem to have this some sort of connection feeling and I was hoping you had an idea of who the two girls were."

Yami nodded and agreed. "Yes, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I guess the only way to find out is by commnicating with them, Yugi. Those golden items of theirs seem very familiar to me. It all might be some artifact or some segment of my puzzle, my formal memory." He looked down in bitterness, head facing the concrete. "One day, I hope to see my memory again. To realize the truth about myself, continue my life until I fulfill my destiny of what god forsaken journey for me to discover and finally rest in peace…"

Yugi looked up and saw his solemn bitterness. "Don't worry pharoah. You WILL get your memories back. After all we've been through, you can't give up just now."

Yami smiles attentively by his words. He felt guilty after thinking about how many times Yugi told him about his promise of getting his memories back. Perhaps fifty, seventy-five, or just about a hundred times. Leaving Yugi in agony or despair will break his promise to him.

Yami shorty followed Yugi on his walking to Domino High but then they sees a car pull up next to Yugi. It was a red, perfectly new, Lamborghini Countach. Yugi and Yami, in his ghost form, stood before the car and Yugi gazed at it speechlessly as the door of the Lamborghini swings open. Two girls step right out of the expensive car with the same uniform as Domino High's school dress code. Of coarse it was Femi and Aku! The Lamborghini Countach soon left leaving Yugi and the two girls alone with him. (But Yami was still with Yugi though).

Immediately the two girls started stretching for some reason. Femi began to touch her feet and Aku attempted to reach for the skies.

A water droplet appeared behind Yugi's and Yami's head. _What are they doing? This isn't gym class!_ Yugi thought.

"I can't quite figure it out either," Yami replied. "I'm going now."

_Wait? What! You can't leave me with these two! _Yugi complained

"Hey Yugi dearest!"

_No!_

She, Femi, smirked and rolled up her skirt to a higher length. Aku and Yugi watched her roll her skirt. Aku knew that the shirts are already short enough nowadays which is why there is no reason to shorten it any shorter, but she knew that her sister is always like that.

"Oh, OH! Uh-uh... hi-hi..." Yugi turning red as he struggled to speak to them. He still gave a sidelong glance when he finished speaking.

Aku sweetly smiles at him, "Good morning Yugi. Its nice to see you up early this morning."

Yugi grew nervous out of no where. "UH-UH-WESD-GO-ING-S-CHOOL?"

"What?"

Yugi hadn't realized he had blurted out words of stupidity. He felt egged and looked away sheepishly.

Both of the sisters smiled at each other and grabbed Yugi to walk with them to school. Soon embaressment faded and astonishment took over. Yugi couldn't believe himself, walking with Aku and Femi, both got very popular at Domino High.

"C'mon Yugi! Walk faster! We're almost there to school!" Femi urged.

"What! Okay but what is the rush for?"

Aku furrowed her eyebrows. "Lets just walk faster for Femi's sake."

Apparently, popularity wasn't important for Aku but for Femi. The spotlight was the greatest gift for Femi. Than after they finally walked upon Domino High's interior, everyone was glazing at Yugi who was not long, the center of attention. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura all stared at him in surprise. Gathering up all the courage to face the eye-boggling action going around ths school, Joey approaches Yugi, hands in his pocket as always and clutching his palms into fists, ready for a fight.

"Hey Yuge. Whats up with the ladies? Your really desperate aren't you Yuge," said Joey grinning.

"WHAT! It didn't happen that way Joey!" Yugi going frantic. "REALLY! It didn't…"

Joey smiled at his expression. _Hmph. Its still my old pal. Yugi is telling the truth and I thought for sure that he had abandoned his old pals, _he thought. Taking his left hand out of his pocket, he reaches out for Yugi's shoulder. "Hey Yuge, don't sweat. I know your tellin the truth man."

To his response Yugi smiled brightly in relief. "Thanks Joey," he said under his breath.

At last the staring had halted and everything went back to normal. Yugi and Joey left Aku and Femi to their work. They walked to the rest of the group who were all waiting for their apperance.

Tea looked up to Yugi with a concern expression and a little bit of jealously on her face. "Hey Yugi! We saw you walking with Aku and Femi. Did you all planned to walk together?"

Joey and Yugi turn to look at each other. Before he explain, he sighed deeply but kept a smile on his face. "I'll tell you what happened."

A school bell rung timely and the empty halls didn't become empty for long. Sounds of footsteps clattering and chattering grew louder and louder. Among the crowds, Aku rushed and squeezed through the eager students as much as she could to get to her locker numbered 256.

Aku stopped and stood for quite a while. She gazed at the crowds of people. It seem like school of fishes wandering around to no particular place what so ever. She stared again and thought she'll never get to her locker. She leaned forward and closed her eyes a bit trying to see how far of a distance she was, but as doing so, she tumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"What!" Aku turned her head to her back and saw a guy running away from the incident. Everyone seemed to watch her on the floor. Quiet waves spreaded like a virus infecting a body in a swift second of the clock. With no help, Aku forcefully stood up and walked away, brushing embarassment off her shoulders.

In benefit of the incident, she was able to get to her locker after all. _I guess everything can't go wrong, _she said mentally. As she figured her code to the lock and openned the medium storage machine, a small rolled up note tied in a red silky bow, fell out of her locker. She observed it and picked it up immediately. Untieing the bow, she read the note.

**Sweet Dreams by Deborah Kim**

I found refuge for my weary soul,

In comfort of your sweet dreams.

There, I was allowed to stay and rest,  
My soul and her broken seams.  
When I heal and again be whole,  
I'll surely be sent on my way-  
So I think I'll just stay broken,  
That your dreams may let me stay

You have a secret admirer waiting for you from afar. I have sent you this message because there is something you need to know. Meet me at the football court at the back of the gym. Don't miss this lifetime opportunity because it may be your last.

Aku made a intent look at the note. Her eyes moved left to right as she read the note repeatedly. Persuasion is the key for her to every woman's soul in order for her to follow an unknown letter of an anonymous. A wonderful fragrance flew out of the beautiful stationary. A smell of a emollient-rich cream made with ultra-moisturizing Calendula and Avocado oils. Again she intently glared at the letter and didn't know if she should trust it. She didn't want to inform her new friends about this crytic message because she didn't want them to get involved in it in case it was going to be a bad situation. She pondered upon the note as she walked down the school hallway. A bad idea indeed when she accidently crashes into a student named Seto Kaiba.

Aku's books fall to the floor and and both automatically mouthed "I'm sorry!"

Surprisingly he bents down and helps her pick up her books. Aku beamed for his generous and kind deed. Looking at him, she hoped to be friends with him. Then they faced face to face.

"Thank-you," Aku said gently as the corner of her cheeks turned and her lips spreaded, signaling a smile of pleasure.

Kaiba stared at her and grinned to her amusement, "Whatever..."

They seperated and went their own ways. It was a small accident and Aku clutched her books against herself more. She smiled and hoped to meet him again. School passes by and lunch time apparently occured. Femi stepped out of class, showing a shine of pride and a look on her face saying it's a beautiful day. She immediately sat at a nearby table and the people who sat there were overjoyed by her presence. On the other hand, Aku didn't have a place to sit, but attempting to sit at sister's table, she was kicked out instead. By the commands of her own sister.

"You can't sit here!" Femi yelled. "You don't belong to the group! Go find some other group yourself!"

It was sad, but Tea tapped her on the back behind her and offered her to sit at their table again. With no other choice, Aku sat there in somewhat, a expression of despair covered her face, but she hid it either way.

The gang eyes her and try to console her. Tea first attempted while Aku opens her lunchbox.

"Hey its okay. Whatever happened between you and your sister is going to be alright," said Tea who said softly.

"How do you know that I'm going to be okay! Get out of my business," a angered Aku said. She slammed her lunchbox closed and pouted. "Your not me…"

The gang stared at her in apprehension and in this, Joey quickly switches the subject. "So Aku, you have a boyfriend? I mean, no one can't resist that pretty face."

"What! You can't say that to her! You're an idiot you know that," Tristan barked. "She's in a tough situation and you just ask her if she has a boyfriend?" Tristan yelled.

Joey ignored his comment and eyed Aku, willing for an answer to his question.

She lifts an eyebrow and remembered about the note, but fails to mention anything about it. "Uh... no. I don't have any love interest right now at this moment."

"Why not! I mean there are a lot of cool guys at this school. You gotta like at least one of them," Tristan advising her too.

"Yeah! Like me!" Joey said with praise.

Aku smiled and again remembers about the note she found in her locker and still doesn't speak of it. She couldn't get it out of her mind. It seemed premenant even though she wanted to forget about it. Her expression transformed into a frown. The gang noticed it.

"Whats wrong Aku?" Yugi asks with worry. He looked at her eyes which transpired into darkness. Her red-violet eyes altered to a some what blaskish color mixed with purple.

Aku turns upward to face Yugi with a weak smile and shortly after, her eyes turned back to normal. "I'm okay, I was just... remembering something."

The school bell rung and everyone rushed out of the halls and of their classrooms to their home or outside, waiting to be picked up or so. The rush was similar to a stable pipe then soon after gushes of water burst out a small openning in the metal. As everyone runs out and the gang split up to their pathways, Yugi sights Aku walked toward the back of the gym and onto the football field.

_I wonder why she is going to the football field?_ Yugi wondered mentally. He stood and walked towards the football gym after Aku.

"C'mon, lets go over to my house, babe." A teenage student forcefully said, grabbing her left arm which was over her torso trying to bind her books to her chest to keep from falling.

"NO! I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! LET GO OF ME!" Aku tried to liberate from his mighty grip. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Shut-up! Your coming with me!" The man grabbed her waist and forced her to follow his direction.

"Let go of her!" Yugi said threating the guy. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"What the hell!"

.Yugi tackles the guy down. _What the hell?How can a kid like him do that? Must be the spikey hair… _

"YUGI!" Aku said hugging him. "Thank-you. I never think anyone would come after me like that… Thank-you Yugi…"

Yugi blushes, "Your welcome… it was nothing really." He scratched his head as he smiled broadly.

"What do you mean nothing! It was stunning when you tackled him down!" Aku say frantically sounding like a little kid. Yugi admired her appreciation and happiness.

"Can I walk with you back to your house?" Aku asked nicely.

"Sure!" Yugi and Aku together walked together alone.

"Hey wheres your sister?" Yugi asked wondering how she can leave Aku alone just like that.

Aku sighed deeply, "She left me at school and took a head start for home already. She didn't want to wait for me. See Yugi, we really don't act like sisters. We don't even look like sister's at all!"

_Oh so she did. _He thought. Yugi nodded. "Yea! Thats right! Why is that?"

Aku sighs again. "I was adopted. The parents I grew up with weren't very caring and loving as regular, ordinary parents are supposed to be. Instead, they were abusive of my sister and I. My father would constantly drink and my mother would always go out partying. Life isn't always as what it seems to be, but I try my hardest to survive, even if I don't live in the same conditions everyone else are."

Yugi gazed at her with melancholy. He knew it was heartbreaking for her to tell the story for her eyes grew watery as she spoke. Suddenly a voice in Yugi's head was heard.

"Yugi! Your forgetting to ask her about her golden item. Your distracted by her." It was the pharoah again, who was warning Yugi.

"Okay Okay..." Yugi turns towards Aku. "Aku?"

Aku glances at him. "Yes Yugi?"

"I was just wondering, can I look at your golden hairband?"

She took off her matallic golden hairband and gave it to Yugi. "Here you go." Handing it to Yugi.

Yugi and Yami, who in a see-through state of form, examines the golden object. As looking at it throughly, they see the eye of Ra engraved in the exact middle of the front of the object. Around it contain beautifully designed swirls and twists of signs.

"WOW! This is amazing. Thank-you Aku!" Yugi handing her back her golden item.

Aku smiled. "Your welcome. The least I can do since your rescue."

Once they finally got to the game shop, Yugi enters inside and waves good-bye to his companion.

**Night Falls**

As Yugi dressed into blue colored pjs with yellow stars scattered around the clothing. He brushed his teeth and immediately flossed right after. Compling his daily tasks, he enters his room and gets into bed.

"You saw Aku's item right?" Yugi spoke to no one in particular, but he knew _Yami _was listening to him.

"Yes. In fact, that isn't a hairband at all. That golden object is a circlet. Many of the things a pharoah or the concil usually wears. She was just wearing it the wrong way. I am well assured that her sister has one, except as a bracelet," Yami affirmed. He sat on Yugi's desk chair with one arm resting on top of the desk and the other on his lap.

"Yea! It even had the eye of Ra engraved on the item. Could it be..." Yugi wondered.

"Yes, Yugi... another millennium item has emerged... until then…" Yami looked at Yugi amused. "I believe you have a crush on one of the girls, is it not?"

Yugi stared at him and complained frantically. "WHAT! I-I don't know what your talking about!"

Yami grinned, ready to vanish.

"Fine I do…" Yugi admitted rasping in his voice. "Okay so with you please stop the teasing. I hate it."

"Very well, but I must say. If you do, maybe you should go on a date with her. It'll benefit you and I," Yami suggested.

"You? How?"

"You may find more information about her and her Millennium Item. This can help us find clues to unlocking logic of the unknown and besides, your going to be enjoying this as well."

The pharoah was right. Yugi jumped out of his bed. "Okay! A date it is!"

A smile began to spread across Yami's face and at last he disappears.

Yugi layed on his back and stared at the ceiling. _A date… a date? What am I thinking! I can't go on a date! What is something bad happens… no… I have to do this… I have to-_

"Yugi! Go to sleep!" Yami yelled.

Yugi pouts. _Fine._

_R&R_


	3. A Date's Apprehension

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Three: A Date's Apprehension**

_I don't own the Yugioh and the awesome casts. _

**Saturday Morning**

"Ugh…" A sleepy Yugi grabbed a pillow from the left side of the youth sized bed, shielding himself from the tremendous from morning hour, yet forgetting what he had planned for today. His alarm clock automatically turns on, bringing out a nuisance sound of an equivalent beat and rhythm. He woke up suddenly and slammed his fingers unto the off switch of the machine. Today seems like an ordinary day for him, but when time passes, a new day, a new adventure and a new problem will occur.

Yugi stumbled out of bed; took a new pair of clothes to change into, and went out the door. Walking down the stairs and into the main floor of the game shop, he meets Grandpa there and sees him, once again organizing his deck of cards and making sure his shop is clean and funtional.

Yugi gave a disgruntled look. "Grandpa, why do you always have to rearrange your cards everyday? I mean, how many times have you done the same thing this how week and I'm guessing that –"

Yugi was stopped by the presence of his emotions. The expression of his grandpa's face… his lips curved downwards and his eyes, darkened in gloom. How could he say that! After all, he did help him win the first of the first competitions, his first star chip, his first duel. He's old and what other thing can he do right now. He may be able to do the unbelieveable, but what good will it do? His feelings of the magical guilt has urged Yugi to walk to his Grandpa and apologize to him.

Yugi reached out for his shoulders and slowly spoke. "Grandpa… I'm sorry. I've should've never said that to you in the first place. I guess I'm just too cranky in the morning that's all."

Forgiven and widespread of joy shines out of the seldom man. "Oh ho ho! It's okay."

Yugi gave a smile of satisfaction and left the house. He pretended to walk somewhere and hope to find at least one of the sisters, Femi or Aku, walking too.

Walking under the blue sky and penetrating through air's mass, a miracle has happened! Femi was walking on the other side of the street. Yugi on the right of the street and Femi on the left.

**Yugi's Point of View**

"This isn't what I had in mind..." I stared at her thinking this may be the only chance I'll have in order to find out more about the millennium items. "I need to do this... for the sake of Yami and his memories." I glanced at her again and took two deep breaths before approaching her across the street. Then I gradually walked behind her and tapped her lightly on the back.

"Hm?" she turned back to look at me, straight face to face moment. I could tell that she knew I wanted something.

"Yes Yugi! What do you want?" she asked me nicely. Most often when I see her, she is either fighting with her sister or just hanging out with the popular groups. Always projecting with a cruel or harsh tone of voice, but I've never heard her with gentle sound of waves. Just enough to sway you a bit but not to push you down the ground. I felt better and more comfortable when I finally heard approval of my presence within her.

Soon I was immediately afraid to speak, the fact that she still stared at me waiting for a response. "Um-um-um... I-I know this may sound weird to you but... can I go on a date with you?"

She gave a speechless face but then returned an answer with a friendly smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand. I just came out of no where and asked you on a date yet I don't even know much about you."

"Sure!" She said cheerfully sounding like she hasn't even heard what I just said to her. She grabbed my arm and walked away with him to the unknown. "So where are we going dearest?"

I flushed in pink and my cheeks began to appear in pink shades to her words. I started to perspire uncontrollably. "Uh-uh I-I-I don't know..."

An a smirk began to spread across Femi's face. "I have an idea! Are you hungry?" Her face came up close to mine. I felt uncomfortable as I could feel her cold breath run down my neck. My heart started beating faster and it felt like it was shaking me back in forth within. I could easily hear the beat of my heart pump faster and faster. My hands felt cold and I wanted to run back to my house, but I can't.

I instantly knew what she was thinking. She had a bright look on her face and I guess her desire was to eat somewhere. I planned my first date to be one of best event in my life so I treated her to an expensive resturant.

**End of Point of View**

Both Yugi and Femi walked back to her house, but only to the garage, which surprisingly was close to Grandpa's game shop. "C'mon Yugi! Lets ride in my limo!" Femi urged.

"Limo?" Yugi knew that she had a lamborgini, but not a limo! _Is she rich? _Yugi wondered. "You have a limo Femi?" He verbally asked.

"Yea I do!" She said proudly.

_Wow… she must be proud of having a limo. _Yugi comfirmed mentally just by looking at her expression.

They both entered into the garage, quickly. It was dark inside of the garage. Trying to find the light switch, Femi trips over a piece of wood and falls to the ground. Yugi utters a gasp and seaches out for the light switch, carefully. Soon, he successfully finds it and instantly helps Femi get up on her own two feet.

"Are you okay Femi?" Yugi trying to help her. She gazed at the ground as she was lifted up slowly.

She bled from her index finger. It was a deep cut so it bled uncontrollably. Out of the blue, the cut on her finger shrinked until no more and the bleeding abruptly. Yugi hadn't noticed. Only she had and decided it was best not to tell him. The healing power was produced by her Millennium Bracelet.

She grinned. "I'm okay Yugi, thank-you. No one ever helps me..."

He stared at her sadly and turned to the car. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, but Femi spoke anyway. "Hey lets go to the car!" She said with fake entusiasm as she grabbed Yugi's arm into the white long limo.

_No one has ever done this to me before... I wonder if she's okay with that. _Those words echoed inside of Yugi's head. He looked at Femi to make sure she was okay. She was calling out to someone so someone could drive the car for them. Thus immediately someone got into the car and started the engine. "This is going to be fun! Right Yugi?"

Yugi sat silently equally thinking about what Femi had just said. Minutes had gone by and they were finally there. Yugi's and Femi's car trip seemed boring and inaudible since no one was talking.

They both got out of the limo and entered a resturant called La Bella, an expensive Italian restuarant in the local city. The place was populated. Many noises echoed and detail filled the area. Endless spirals and loops ran along the walls in shades of gold and silver and plants of a rare type bloomed within dim corners. A waiter awaited them there and seated them next to a wide window near a beautiful, spacious view of city. Femi and Yugi sat face to face. Rested upon the cushion, Femi slides her hands on top of the elegant table, exposing her millennium bracelet to Yugi's view. The sight reminded Yugi's purpose of the date.

"Um, Femi." Yugi said as Femi's eyes raised to see Yugi's intentively. "Your bracelet... where did you get that?"

His question gave her an unexpected feeling. "Lets not talk about that. Why don't we enjoy-"

Yugi cutted her off eagerly and questioned her once again firmly. "Where did you get that bracelet Femi?"

Femi sighed and given up. She knew very well that he wouldn't leave her alone with that thought. She stammered as she spoke and was hiding something from him, hoping that he doesn't find out.

"I-I-I can't..." She twisted herself to the boundless windows next to her. A waiter approached them and given them laminated menus.

"Thank-you," Yugi said nicely. Femi didn't say a thing as she was still dazed by Yugi's question. Yugi waited until the waiter left so they can continue the conversation, but apparently Femi didn't want to continue.

"Yugi, I just don't want to talk about it right now," Femi demanded. She shaped her right hand into a right angle, her thumb pointing right while her other four fingers pointing upwards, and pressed them against her forehead. She seemed tired and frustrated. "I wished I hadn't gone on this date," she muttered.

Heard by her muttered, Yugi became furious. His chance of figuring out the pharoah's memories is quite infuriating. "Do you ever wonder why people never help you?' Yugi asked, trying not to sound rough.

She didn't answer except raised her eyes to him to listen a bit. "Maybe because you need to stop saying vulgar and brutal words to other people. When I first walked with you to my house, I heard you say some harsh things to Aku and the way you kicked her out of the table you sat in was mean. She looked gloomy and upset when she walked away, but when she was down, we helped her get up on her own two feet. Sometimes, accepting things the way they are are the best ways to get... real friends. I don't want to be a bother you anymore so I'll leave. Thanks by the way." He stood up and left the table, leaving Femi sitting by herself.

She sat looking at the two laminated menus, resting upon the table and now she only needed one. She groaned and only dwelled on what her companion had to say to her. _Yugi…_

Yugi exited the building and swallowed in the fresh air, relieved by nervousness and wonder. He stopped to talk to Yami.

_Pharoah?_

"Yes Yugi?" Yami appeared transparent before Yugi.

_Sorry that I didn't get to collect any information about the Millennium Items. I know how important it is for you._

"No Yugi. It's reasonably understandable and you're the one doing the work so I'll be patient."

Yugi smiled and stood on his toes, trying to see if he's still far away from grandpa's shop, but of coarse, standing on his toes didn't help at all. Sadly he was still too short. His yami disappeared and while walking, he hears a sudden of footsteps coming from behind him. He turns around seeing Femi running after him. He waited for her and when she finally stood before him, she stop to take deep breaths and hugged him. Her hands laid on Yugi's back, gripping onto his blue jacket. She was close to him. Close enough so that he can feel her cold cheeks rest upon his. Shorty after, she parted away from a confused Yugi.

She grabbed Yugi's hands and looked down at him. "Yugi I'm sorry and honestly I am. I haven't realized my problems, not until you pointed it out for me. Your like a brother to me... I'm embarressed and weird that I'm asking you this… so uh… will come with me to my house. I'll tell you about the... bracelet…ugh… if you come."

Yugi smiled as she saw the words of wisdom. A limo drove up next to them and they got in.

Once seated and relaxed, Femi began her explaination. "Yugi..." She pressed black button on the door of the car and a window rose, covering the view of the driver. "I-I stole this bracelet from a muesum.."

"Wha-!" Yugi was cutted off by a slap from Femi's hand. "SHH! Don't be so loud. No one knows except you, me, and Aku. That's it so be quiet will ya?"

Yugi groaned a little. "Okay, sorry, but-but why did you do that? Where did you get it from!"

"I did it because it looked sooooooooooooo pretty! I was just too tempted see. I also got it from a muesum from Egypt. They have nice jewelry there you know that."

"Egypt? Did your sister stole one too because I've noticed both of you have similar objects."

"Well... I don't know. Beats me, she could've stolen it too. How else would she have gotten it? Go ask her when we get home."

"Okay." The car drove up to the same house Yugi and Femi entered before. They both got out of the limo and went to the entrance. "Here's the house.Let me show you around." Femi opens the door and Yugi enters inside of a mansion! Outside of the house was covered with dead plants and ivy vines, but inside of the house was beautiful red colored rugs, lined up perfectly on a wooden floor. Pottery, unique and bizarre pieces of art, and lavishly painted paintings hung onto the dull walls, bringing attention to the enormous home. The stairs seem limitless and the handlebars were polished. Chandeliers hung magically above them without subsiding. Beautifully, the house flowered into a awe-inspiring ball.

Yugi stood speechless and shocked. His jaw dropped. I guess this meant you can't judge a book by its cover. "I'll be upstairs, okay. You can go to Aku if you like. Maybe she can answer your question."

"Okay."

Femi walked upstairs to a room while Yugi searched out for Aku's room. Unforeseen, he passes by her.

"Hi Aku!" Yugi said happily.

She smiled brightly and surprised to find him in her home. "Hi Yugi. What brings you here?"

"Femi brought me here and oh I have a question. Where did yo get that hairband thing?" Yugi asked.

Aku smirked. "Why you want one?"

"What! No-no! I was just wondering..." Yugi complained frantically. "I know I've should've asked you when we talked about it."

"Its okay I was just joking. I got this from my mother..." Her voice broke off into silence and gazed off, silently, watching nothing in particular. Her eyes started off in a different direction, her face moving away from Yugi's view. _My mother…_

"Um... Aku... are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Aku wiggled her head. "I'm okay, thanks for asking though. I'm going to go back to my room now." She disappeared from Yugi's field of view and went into her room.

With no idea of what to do, Yugi went to search for Femi. While openning the multitudes of doors in the mansion, the action utterly reminded Yugi of openning doors too in the Millennium Puzzle where also collection of doors were enclosed. "Ugh... I don't think I should be doing this. Maybe just one more door." Yugi settles to open one last door discovering something meant to be undiscovered.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. The Field Trip

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Four: The Field Trip**

_**Spoiler! **In Aku's point of view, it may seem a bit weird. Really she's just remembering her dream while explaining how she feels about it. It could be confusing but once you get the idea, you won't get confused. It really just is her remembering her dream while she is telling you how she feels about it. I don't own Yugioh. _

"FEMI!" Yugi hollered in apprehension.

"YUGI!" She grabbed a towel and covered herself.

Yugi saw her naked bodyand turned around immediately. He blushed crimson red. "I'M-I-I'M SORRY!" Yugi yelled with as much sincerity he could express.

Femi forgave him. "Its okay, but please get out," she giggled."You make menervous."

Yugi blushed even more andinseconds, his face was filled with red and pinkish colors. Hequickly turned the knob hoping to get out soon, but he couldn't open the door. The key inside of the knob couldn't activate the button to release the lock. He glared him devastation.

Femi watched Yugi and wondered why he was still inside. She held her towel wrapped around herself tightly."What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi glupped. "We're locked inside..."

"We're both trapped inside of the bathroom. No way!" Femi said sarcastically. "This is sooo bad…"

"Ugh… AKU! AKU!" Yugi paid no heed to her lack of humor and shouted out for Aku, hoping she'll come soon to free them out of such a bizarre situation. "AKU!"

Femi stared and then turned around to apply cherry scented lotion on herself. She rubbed it gently on her already smooth and soft skin. "Don't worry Yugi. Aku's going to get us. So just relax and… don't waste you energy 'kay?"

He stared at the door, tongue-tied. He dared not to turn around and told himself that seeing her naked once is already hard to handle. He leanned his head against the door and stared down to its well crafted layer with boredom. Meanwhile, Aku was downstairs cooking. Although there were servants around the house, she perfers to be independent. Trying to teach herself responsibilty despite the emotion of laziness consuming her. As she cooked, loud noises of raucous laughter bounced off walls and ran thoughout the gigantic mansion. It was Femi's and Aku's father, having a great time with his friends. Over the less, they were drinking again. They can't do anything else besides drink and talk about women. The chatter and laughter was so loud that it caused Yugi's called for help to be unvoiced.

"Ugh…" Aku said in disgust. "Is that all they can do. Maybe someday… if I ever have the courage to stand up on my two feet, I can finally teach my father about doing something productive. Someday… I'm going to end up in the ruins. Begging for money on the dark streets where hope and help can be solemn and rarely found. I'll collaspe on my knees again, with no help, no hand reaching out for me. I'll be… alone. I wish my mother was here..." She stopped her cooking utensils and reflected.

**Aku's Point of View**

_**/Flashback/**_

_I can't quite remember her but every single night… I dream of a young girl and her mother._

"Come here!" A young woman, about in her twenties, spreaded her arms out to the girl and a gentle smile began to spread on her face. She had black long hair that fell to the bottom of her waist. She unusually wore many jewels and she wore the same Millennium Circlet above her head. Her eyes were soft and compassionate, always offering her love with her simple assets.

_I admired her from afar as I watched the scene with interest. I didn't recognize who were the two indiviuals._

"Mommmy! I brought you flower!" She was about six years old. Her hair was short and jet black that matched her mother's. She even had the same eyes as her's too. Crystal red-violet orbs. The little girl pushed the flower she collected into her mother's arms. Her mother's eyes sparkled and grinned. She was decorous to see the special type of flower her daugther had given her and she didn't even brother to ask her where she had gotten it because she knew her daughter will get into talking about her adventures up until the sun rises up the next morning. She collected a rare flower called Grand Prix Rose, a red beautiful rose.

"This is an absolutely beautiful flower! I'll put it beside my bed always so I'll always remember you!"

The girl returned with a smile of approval as her mother offered her to hop on her back. A sad look was hanging on her mother's face and she, the daugther, noticed it.

"Is there something wrong, mommy?"

She smiled at the voice of her daughter's. "No… but I want you to remember. If anything goes wrong, don't let your eyes mislead you to the wrong pathway and if anything goes wrong, I want you to remember to not give up no matter what even if the odds are against you. Trust your instinct and never lose hope because someday, you'll be facing not only the obvious evil, but also terrible secrets and treason that you've never imagined. They'll push you down like a growing wave trying to crumble you to pieces and that's when you understand that you can't get up until there is somebody who'll lend you a hand. Your father and I are going to be married and if you ever want to get married or fall in love, make sure you fall in love with someone who believes in true love. Appearances can be deceiving so don't offer your heart to anyone who isn't good enough for you."

_The girl seem to not understand what her mother was saying so she tossed off valueable advice given to her._

"I want to marry someone who is brave like daddy!" She childishly said.

Her mother laughed a little and her smile faded among her sun-kissed face. "I love you very much!" She lowered her down to the ground and bumped heads with her.

They returned home and met with the daughter's **possibly** the father.

_The dream didn't seem like a dream at all. It seem like a premonition, a sign. A unusual fight started among the father and the mother. I couldn't hear what it was. It seem distant and I felt like I was in the same position as the girl. Confused. _

The girl held the flower she had just picked out in her hand because her mother had told her to hold it for her. Once they've finished their quarrel and soon, the father passes by his daughter's presence.

"Father! Look I have a flower!"

He kept his move forward and didn't even stop to give any of his precious attention to her. She blankly and confusedly gazed into the somber and dim abyss attached with a painful and devilish occurence. The black haired girl went out to search for her mother for comfort, but she was no where to be found.

_A series of other memories past by in a quick motion, like a remote using the past forward option on a movie._

After that fight, the girl continued her adventure to find her mom. Her little mind thought it was just a simple game of hide-in-seek but the end of it all took place in her parent's room that day. The little girl preceded into the room, still wanting to give her wonderful gift to her mother who appeared to want it only instead.

"Mommy? Mommy?" She sweetly said as she openned the door. She gasped in fear and terror of the site. From the rims of the ceiling were leaking in drops of blood. Blood was splatted carelessy and without mercy. From all of the other objects in the room, the bed stood out the most. Every step the girl made took up all her energy. Her energy was drained by anxiety and horror. Her hands quivered as she drew closer to the bed. The pillows were soaked in crimson and blood finger prints were stamped on the layers of sheets laying on the bed. Under it all laid a body. The girl lifted the covers and saw her own mother's eyes. They were dilated as if she had saw something horrifying, seconds before she died away.

Distant sounds of footsteps rumbled and grew louder. The girl went for the small window, big enough for her body, but then soon realized she still had her flower. She ran to a buttery block that sat next to the bed. It was cubed shaped figure used as a desk or for placing uncessary belongings upon on. She took one last look at her mother and placed her Grand Prix Rose beside her like her mother had promised. Instantly after that, she took something, covered her mother, and hid under the bed, waiting for what happen next and the right opportunity to escape to the window.

Guards came in and so did the father.

_I realized I was in the past time of Egypt when I finally saw a good look at the father._

"Get her out of the bed," the father commanded. "We need to get rid of her immediately."

The girl gasped again. How could he do this to his own wife? She began to think it was her own father's fault for the death of her innocent mother. Once the everyone in the room were dismissed, the girl flew into the window and out of the room.

_**/End of Flashback/**_

**End of Aku's Point of View**

Femi and Yugi were still in the bathroom. Although they were bored, they were both amused that they were standing in the same room. "Ugh…" Yugi groanned. By every minute, he grew more weary than before. "Where is she..."

Femi glanced at him and an idea shot her head. "So Yugi. Have you ever kissed a girl before?" She eagerly asked.

He raised his face to her who was smiling seductively. He stood speechless. "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question," Femi demanded as she spoke plainly.

"Okay… um... no... I don't have any crushes, but-" In an instant his words consequently led to an conclusion. Femi gripped onto his jacket, where Yugi's elbows were and placed her lips onto his into a smooth sign of soothing emotion. Yugi stared at her with speechless eyes eyeing her and feel of her kiss mixed with tender, love, and sentiment. Femi moved closer to him and applied more pressure bringing him to slam against the door.

"F-e-m-i-," Yugi said irritated and trying to communicate.

Aku eyes were occupated her meditation when she noticed that silence roamed thoughout the upper level of the spacious mansion. She decided to climb her way up stairs. She heard noises inside of a near bathroom door. She placed her eatr against the it and heard sounds. Sounds like a couple kissing? Aku lowered her eyes to the knob and figured it was hanging out of place, meaning its broken. She open the door, while apprehension pop up in her mind, and both Femi and Yugi, Yugi first, onto the hard, cherry colored floor. Femi laid over Yugi, crushing him a bit, swirls spinning in her eyes from the impact of the fall. Aku dazed before them.

"Femi…" Yugi said irritated and dazed equally while her chest flattened his face. "I… can't breathe…"

Femi got off quickly and stared at Yugi. Both of them flushed in red, rapidly spreading all over the face. Aku left them to their business. "I didn't see anything," she claimed.

"So Yugi, going to stay tonight. We do have an extra room for guests." Femi said ignoring Aku's comment.

Yugi smiled nervously. "Thanks but I can't, you see, I really need to get home before my grandpa gets worried about me." He deliberated and barely thought about his grandpa.

Femi sighed. "Okay I understand… see you at school tomorrow."

"See you too." Yugi couldn't wait to get home. He was overwhelmed by his amazing day.

**The Following Morning**

Yugi sat in his desk, sulking a bit, waiting patiently for class to start. Joey spotted him from afar and approached him.

"Hey Yuge! You seem a bit tired there. Didn't get enough sleep?"

Yugi raised his head. "No… don't worry about me." Yugi was thinking about the weird incident yesterday. The kiss from Femi. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. Yami sensed his emotion and quickly talked to him about it.

"Yugi. Are you okay?."

Yugi heard the voice and responded. He sounded tired. "I'm fine! Can't I get any peace around here. Sheesh, I'm just thinking about something." He stared in the midst of none existed dreams. He felt Femi's breath flow through his face as if she was standing right in front of him right now.

"I apoligized. I'm just worried." The pharoah smiled at him and vanished away immediately. The look was significant and Yugi understood it. He quickly turned to Joey's direction, but almost too much to plant a kiss on Joey's lips!

"AH! YUGI!" Joey stepped back immediately. His eyes widen for the absurb situation they almost entered into.

"JOEY!"

"SILENCE!" A colorful figure entered the room. She wore a floral type of dress thatstopped at thebottom of her knees. She held some papers in her left arm and her right hand laid upon the teacher's wooden desk. "I have some good news students. Wednesday, we are going to go have a field trip to HAWAII!"

Everyone screamed in excitement and joy. Students chattered all over, thinking about Hawaii. Not only it's a popular tourist attraction, but it is also romantic. The raucous talking all discontinued when the teacher slammed a ruler against her desk. "SILENCE! Now I want you to get these papers signed, fill it with completely, turn it in tomorrow, and come with your baggages. You follow!"

"Yes teacher. Okay. Yeah. Great. What are we doing?" Random responses responded in unison. The teacher rolled her eyes and dismissed the class. Everyone left to their periods.

Yugi got up from his seat and went out for the door to his destination. The halls were once again loud as usual. Yugi went on to his walking until a figure walked alongside of him.

"Hey Yugi!" Her voice was soft and somewhat joyful. He turned to look at the mysterious person and it came to be Aku! Her lips curved upward and cheeks indented into dimples.

She waited for a response as a midst of silence accompained between the two. She furrowed her eyebrows and spoke again, hoping something will come out of that mouth of his.

"Can you believe that we're going to Hawaii? I can't wait! I've never been there before!" Her eyes started to twinkle as she dreamed of the sights and thought upon the fun she might encounter. From that,

Yugi finally snapped out of a daze. "Yea me too! I've never been there before either. I'm gonna get that paper signed once I open the door to the game shop!" Yugi replied.

"Great! See you in class!" Aku disappears.

"Yugi. Is something wrong with you?" Yami's voice entered Yugi's head again.

"Ugh," Yugi said reluctantly.

"I know what I saw. You're dazing again. Are you thinking of that kiss again?"

Yugi snapped out of his lazy mode and burned into a flame. "HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO READ MY THOUGHTS!"

"Remember Yugi. We share bodies," Yami reminded.

_Ugh! I wish he got his own! Why did it have to be mine?_

"I heard that."

"Be quiet!"

Yami frowned. "Yugi. I know you may be getting sick of me being here, but please reconsider it. I need you and without your generosity, I would never be here today. After I finally get my own body, I will greatly reward you with all I have."

"No actually its okay. I'm just irritated about the kiss yesterday. I seem to can't get it out of my mind."

"Yugi, it's a natural thing for a man to be thinking of those things."

Yugi unusually brust into a flame of anger again. "What do you mean? You've never kissed a girl before!" Yugi pointed out evily.

Yami flushed into embarrassment. _He's right, but I can't recollect anything of my past life._

"I heard that."

"I don't care Yugi."

Yugi laughed. "No love life?"

"Ugh." Yami pouted and vanished away from Yugi's mind. Yugi smiled happily as he skipped his way to a classroom.

**Night Falls**

School seem fast today as Yugi observed the ceiling and then to the skylight built in his room. Bright shining stars shined in the consuming darkness the stretched to almost eternity. He laid on his back and moved his hands on his puzzle as his fingers felt the engraved writings and details on the it. He couldn't wait to go to Hawaii, but a weird feeling took over him. A feeling of apprehension.

Yami appeared sitting on Yugi's desk chair. "Is something brothering you again?"

Yugi looked back at him. "Yeah. I guess I'm just feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow. I don't know why though."

"Go get some sleep Yugi. We'll find out soon enough."

**Wednesday: On the Airplane (6:30)**

"Hey Yugi! Sit next to me!" A young girl's voice called over to the small sized boy who was hustling his way to the girl, Tea. Yes, Tea was calling over to him hoping that he'll sit next to her. Hoping that he'll change to Yami! Sometimes, Yugi felt like he was being used. He faced his head up and tried seaching through the rows and columns, seeing if the brunette was anywhere near. Finally, he finds her. Sitting in a two seated row, alone, but soon to be him and her. Tea helped him place his baggages inside of the baggage box (above them). Then Yugi seated himself to rest against the comfortable seats.

"So Yugi… you think we're going to have fun today!" Her face glowed brightly. He knew she was excited.

"Yea… but I have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong. Its like… my puzzle has given me a premonition!"

She gave him a weird stare, but not defining that he's weird, in fact almost everything they do with Yugi is always weird so you can't called that something extraordinary anymore. Meanwhile with Joey and Tristan…

"TRISTAN! I WANNA TO SIT NEXT TO THE WINDOW!" Joey yelled childishly. He grabbed Tristan's arm instantly who was heading his way to the seat next to the window, ignoring Joey's calls.

"I WANT TO SIT HERE DOOFUS!" Tristan sneered.

"WH-WHAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! I WANNA SIT HERE!"

"NO I DO!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU DESERVE IT MORE THAN I DO?" Joey asked consciously. Their eyes met and a spark of electricity sparked between the two. They were having a manly staring contest.

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE I-I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" Tristan claimed.

A long pause undergo as Tristan awaited Joey to answer. Finally, the blond has spoken.

"NO YOUR NOT!"

It wasn't before long they became the center of attention. The two guys were comparing their height just so that one of them could have the seat next to the window when all you can see is cotton balls flying in midair. The guards on the airplane restained both of them to different seats and apparently, both of them didn't get to sit next to the window! Instead they had to sit next to at the ends of two old looking grandma persons. It was a four row seat, where the left end, Joey sat, and the right end, Tristan sat.

"Ugh…" Both sulked.

Now at Seto's place.

"Ugh…" He was just as tired as everyone was. Glad that he FINALLY gets a vacation, he was seated down next to Aku and Femi. Femi, who was sitting next to Aku (Aku was beside Seto), was turning her wrist back and forth, illuminated from her place. He squinted from the sight equally turning his head towards the source.

Seeing the object, it swiftly jogged his memory back to Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"Hey where did you get that?" Kaiba questioned Femi.

Femi didn't say anything and remain silent, but she knew he wouldn't leave him unanswered just like how Yugi did. "Um…," she instantly took away her hand down next to her, "I got it from a jewerly auction."

"Was it a local?"

"Uh… yeah!" She nervously answered him.

Kaiba continued to look at her golden jewerly. "Is it real?"

"Is it time for you to stop asking question?" Femi said brutaly.

"Okay…" He pushed a switch to lower the seat down backwards and he tilted his back onto the headrest and relaxe until the plane got there.

**Arrival in Hawaii**

Everyone was eager to get out of the airplane and to get to the hotel they are going to stay in. Five buses awaited for the students at the airport and drove to a black covered building. The sun's beams were gleaming upon the black windows. The light was great and that was the reason why the building was colored in such a dim color. The structure was tall and huge. Everytime you move close to it, A illusion of the building would appear hanging over you. It looked like it was going to collaspe any moment and instantly flatten you like a pancake. Around it was covered in dazzling scenery. Palm trees everywhere and golden sands laid besides the hotel's bounaries. I'm guessing that you're thinking its near a beach! Well your correct!

"HOW! A BEACH!" Tristan yelled and stared at the breathtaking view. The rustle of the palms were peaceful and relaxing while the warm sand would massage your feet. The waters were blue green, the right kind of tone anyone would enjoy seeing first and once you manage to force your body into the liquid, you'd be surprise to find it warm! The breezes that pass by are cool and the sun shines with heart, the perfect kind of weather and without any worry that any rain or gloomy cloud would confiscate the blissfulness.

Everyone went inside and waited until the staff had registered everyone's rooms. Once they all knew where they were assigned to, they left immediately for it. It was incredible as it had its two unique regular sized beds, a microwave, a mini refrigerator, a big jacuzzi, beautiful designed walls, a antique table, and a large plasma screen tv.

"Wow… no wonder the cost of the trip was expensive!" Joey hollered. "I'm going to be poor soon." He sighed and sat on one of the two beds in the room. Suddenly, a tall figure entered the room. It was the one and only Seto Kaiba and Joey spotted him.

"HEY RICH BOY! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" He said scornfully.

"I won't," Seto said plainly. Swinging his head from side to side.

"Why not."

Kaiba sighed. "Because… I'M YOUR ROOMATE!" He yelled mockingly.

"WHAT!"

Now in Tristan's room.

"I heard that we are getting partners for each room. I wonder what kind of a partner will I have…"

Femi entered the room.

"FEMI! Wh-wh-what! Am-am I your partner?" Tristan stammered and quivering at the same time but with equal excitement and joy.

She grinned to his amusement. "Yea… unfortunately." A loud thump was heard. "Huh!" She looked at where Tristan once stood, but disappeared unusually. Her sight bettered as she stepped closer to Tristan's place, seeing him lying on the floor. He fainted.

"Ugh…" Femi groanned. "Why does a pretty girl like me always end up with the lamest guys in school?"

Now in Yugi's room.

Yugi stepped a room and it looked as though someone was already inside. He soon found out it was Aku. She was about to change, but promptly stopped and and uttered a little screech.

"AH!" She dropped her millennium circlet, while she was in the process of taking it off, (which was wore the wrong way…) and fell upon the floor.

In a flash, Yugi sneaked back outside of the doorway. _She was just about to change!_ _Yami! Yami! Are you there?_

"Yes?" Yami said inside of Yugi's mind. Yugi didn't answer until they've switched places. Now Yami was out and Yugi was inside of his friend's head.

"YUGI!" Yami said angerily. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Yugi now spoke inside of Yami's mind. _Yes I can… because I did!_

"YUGI!…."

Aku stood before Yami and looked at him awkwardly.

_Not again…_ Yami thought.

_Is this Yugi?_ Aku thought.

Yami heard Yugi laughing in his mind._ Yugi! You're acting different nowadays. What has gotten into you?_

Now in Tea's room.

"C'mon… I want Yugi to be my roomate." She dreammed of herself and the pharoah together in the room having fun and laughing. Someone entered the room. Is it Yugi?

"Hello." A girl with green locks came inside of the room. She had beautiful, big, blue eyes. Her appearance seem innocent, so she can't be mean. Can she? She entered the room with quietness, no sound of her footsteps, no sound of the air passing through her solid soul. No sound of her presence…

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Fun in the Sun

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Five: Fun in the Sun**

_Thank-you for all the reviews. I don't own Yu-gi-oh._

"GET OUT!" Joey was jumping on the hotel bed like a really crazy, uncontrollable, outrageous monkey, complaining about his arrangement with Seto Kaiba. Over the years Joey shared his soft side with the cold hearted man, unless he is force to. Force to "seek what is right." "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I'M GOING TO DEMAND A RE-ARRANGEMENT!" Joey stomped his way out of the room, but then was halted as Kaiba took his hand.

"WAIT!" Kaiba had his teeth crunched with his eyebrows forming into a look of hostility.

"NO! AND…" Joey stared at Seto's hand, which was gripping unto his. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF MY HAND YOU JERK!" From those words, Joey instantly ran out of the room in a flash of light. Seto Kaiba stood there looking at the doorway blankly.

"Gez… what an idiot… I was going to tell him that the teachers were at their break. Hmph… why should I help him anyway!" He turnned away and unpacked his belongings. "When I have to room to myself right now!" He laughed raucously as he continued his work.

Meanwhile at Tristan's and Femi's room.

"Hey Femi wanna play video games!" Tristan unpacked his stuff, which was distributed everywhere. Some of the items that were scattered were video games, snacks, T-shirts, pants, and even his underwear!

Femi laid herself on her own bed reading a red covered magazine, turning pages to the latest fashions/trends. She grinned and spoke with a lot of sarcaism. "Of coarse Tristan!"

"Really! Okay, okay, what game? I have Kingdom of Hearts, Tekken 6, Naruto the Ultimate Ninja, Halo, oh, oh! One of my all time favorites… STAR WARS BATTLE FRONTIER! So Femi what's your choice!"

She stopped, her eyes from turning side to side, analyzing page to page, and admiring her notions. Femi finally took the time to alter her attention towards Tristan who was happily smiling radiantly, holding up his video games in view of her eyes so that she may pick one of her liking. She rose her right arm up to check her watch reading 11:45 A.M.

"Wow look at the time. I think I'll go shopping right now!" Femi said excitedly. "Better than playing some stupid video games," she then murmured and she grabbed her light blue tote bag and slid into her heels. (Thin ones heels). She appeared with a pinkish mini skirt and a yellow v-neck top along with accessories such as big golden hoop earrings and with the last and best touch of her look, her millennium bracelet.

Tristan still stared at her, still waiting for her response. She headed for the door and turned the knob, openning the door, but turned to give a short glance to Tristan who then tried to convince her with his best puppy dog eyes. She looked down and closed her eyes, remembering Yugi's advice.

_MaybeI should try it. See what happens_. She slammed the door angerily. Tristan uttered weird gasp in fear. "STAR WARS BATTLE FRONTIER!" Femi shouted while Tristan followed after with a faint.

Femi grinned to his amusement and giggled a little. Tristan gazed at her with emotion of confusion while she walked to the tv and picked up a controller. "Lets play."

Now with Yami and Aku.

"Yugi…" Aku stared at Yami. They both locked eyes and were in a daze as Aku made the first move. She rapidly grabbed a pillow and ran towards Yami yelling at him and wacking him with the soft white bag (pillow).

"Argh… err… stop that!" Yami demanded as he ran around the room.

"You hardly in any position to be-"

Her words were interrupted as Yami grabs her pillow any from her and gripping onto on of her wrists. Aku stopped her growling and eyed him to heed Yami. Yami sighed and stood in front of her in relief. Then he explained his situation about the puzzle and the alter ego problem.

"Oh… but I still don't trust you," Aku said firmly.

"You have quite a treasure there. Believe or not, it's the Millennium Circlet."

"Wait, wait… a circlet! But this is a hairband!" She took off her golden item and observed it carefully.

Yami glanced at it, running his eyes across the details and Egyptain heiroglyphics on the cryptic artifact. "Yes I believe so."

"So its like this." Aku place her hands to place it on her head and move it to the center of her skull.

"No… that's not it."

She moved it again. "How about now?"

"No… here let me demostrate the correct way." Yami reached over to her touching the circlet equally as a light from his puzzle illuminated, but Yugi didn't come out unusually. He struggled on trying to place it in the right position, feeling her silky strands of light brown hair, hoping to distinguish it from the circlet. It was hard for him for he had to move her hair constantly. He felt the soft, smooth, richness run through his fingers, easily had it done. Aku felt uncomfortable, in spite of the fact that he was close to her. Finally her circlet was wore in the right position. He stepped back to take a look.

He smiled. "Although I have no knowledge of my past life, I assure you that's how its worn."

Aku walked to a nearby mirror and examined herself. Instead of it being on top of her head, it was place in a vertical way, the eye of Ra facing the front. "What! I could I be so native! ARGH!"

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes in spite of simple doings," Yami replied.

"That's true… but I still don't get this." Aku compared her height to Yami. "How did you get taller than me all of an sudden? Your hair is different, not to mention, it got even bigger in size, but what do I know, I don't examine you, oh yes! And your voice is different! Its gone deeper and more manly and…"

Yami sighed and grinned, his face facing downwards. "Do you want me to explain?"

"Is it going to be another lecture?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, no." She said sweetly not trying to lead him to the wrong way. Soon her emotion of interest faded away. "But I still don't trust you."

"I understand. I know its too much for you to consumed, but maybe as time passes by, you'll learn to accept my conditions… but right now I have a problem of my own." Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and bent backwards to sit down silently. His elbows sat on top of his knees while his arms crossed over, forming a X like symbol. Aku sat down from her bed and turned to look at Yami. From eye's view, it seemed as though the 5,000 year old pharoah looked weary, but inside, his heart shook and his hands trembled, his mind eager and worried.

"Are you okay?" Aku asked quietly somewhat like a whisper.

Yami raised his eyes to her, carrying a frown on his face and hidden contempt behind his vague expression. "I'm okay… I'm just, confused…"

"Hmmm…," Aku medidated upon her thoughts. Although she didn't know anything of whom this person was, she decided to attempt a way to get to know him. "Hey I know a idea. Want to go to the mall. It is a field trip and you seem a little weary. Maybe we can go out and look around Hawaii!" Aku raised her arms up, an aspect like she wants to touch ceiling's surface and almost like she is cheering. "I've heard Hawaii is such a beautiful place! So what do you say. Do you want to?"

He stared at her, then positioned his head downwards, and grinned. Aku looked at him, changing from a jolly emotion, to a cheerless face, an effect from his expression. Finally he spoke.

"Fine."

Now in Tea's room.

"Hello Tea…" The girl silently strayed across the room. Tiny sounds of thumps moved across the room. Her feet were shuffling, like how a mindless ghoul would move. Unusual that may be, but what's more unusual is that she is sleeping in the same room as Tea. Yet Tea couldn't even recognize her from first glance, from mind's understanding and logic.

Tea turned around following her voice from where it had came from, but as to show, she wasn't there except the air hazily drifting in midst. _That's weird… where did she go? _Tea thought.

"Hello Tea…"

The girl said once again. A voice. A small voice, crackling secretly. Tea's instincts told her this. Could this be true? As she turned to face her who sat on the a bed no other than Tea's, back upstraight, and her legs crossed in a lady like way. She gave a thin smirk and her eyes dimmed without compelling darkness and away from the sun's illumination. She stood between light and the dark, a neutral side of state. How strange and bizarre._ Who is this?_ Tea had never seen her in life's path nor she had never heard her her before.

"Um… Tea!"

"What! WHAT!" Tea snapped back into herself again. "Oh… I'm sorry I'm just dazing off today. I'll come back, I'm going to take a walk." With that Tea exited the room and ran outside, meeting up with Aku and Yami.

"Hey you…" Tea stops as she sees Yami instead of Yugi. "Oh… hello Yugi!"

Yami smiled. "Hello Tea."

_Okay today's just weird. Why is the other Yugi out instead of the real Yugi and the only time he comes out without dueling is when he's going on a date with me or hanging out with his old buddies. _Tea thought and returned with a smile.

"Oh hi Aku."

"Hi Tea! Want to come with us? We're going to the mall!"

"Of coarse!" If its going to be anything including Yami, then she HAS to join. Why miss an opportunity like that! _This is my chance to have some time with Yugi… I just need some time to think of something so that I can be alone with him. Something like what happened when I went on a date with Yugi to a theme park! _Tea smiled to herself with her heart jumping.

Unexpectantly, Joey comes in. "Hey guys! I couldn't find the teach, you guys know?"

"No," all said in unison.

"Why are you trying to find the teachers Joey?" Tea asked.

"Because… HOW DID THE HECK DID I GET PARTNERED UP WITH RICH BOY?" Joey hollered going ballistic.

"You got partnered up with Seto Kaiba?" Yami inquired.

"Yeah!"

"But Kaiba's a nice guy," Aku openly commented. Silenced activated and all eyes were on her. A naïve Aku flushed.

Joey knocked on Aku's skull. "There's something wrong in that head of yours. So where are you guys goin?"

"We're going to the mall!" Tea replied.

"Sure! I'll come!"

_I didn't say anything about Joey coming. Ugh… adding more to my problems. How am I ever going to get my alone time with the Yugi I want? _Tea anxiously thought.

**Hawaii Shopping**

"Well, I guess there isn't a mall exactly, but this is fine," Aku said contently. Beautiful scenery filled the area. Stoned details and typed grounds covered the floor of the shopping centers. Fragrance from the food court roamed throughout the air. Fine, fresh, and a tasty smell. Chattering and cheering of joy and bliss flowed in waves and blended into the society. You know what it sounds like? It kind of sounds like the halls of Domino High!

**READ MEMO! **_(Okay, the next part is going to be a song! Don't ask why I choose it because right now I'm going to explain it to you. I choose this song because it playful and it fits to what they are doing right now so please, if you want to comment on it, it has to be something nice either than that, don't comment on it at all. Some of the parts between the song and the story is a long so I apologize but that's the way the story goes)!_

Golden Sky

By Smile Dk.

"ay" -Sounds like the sound of the letter i.

* * *

**Let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay **

**La-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**To the golden sky**

* * *

They all walk to the crowding booths around a certain area and search throughout the place. Admiring, astonishing, and smiling for all the fun. There were pearl booths, gorgeous flower shops, music stores, and many more to even smile wider about.

* * *

**It's the paradise of smile**

**Where the sun always shine**

**La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**Welcome to the wonderland **

**A place for you and me**

* * *

"Wow! Look at that dancing!" Aku exclaimed passing by a stage. Everyone stopped and soon as she stopped walking and watches. Three hula dancers dancing wonderfully on stage. The girls wore green grassy skirts while they covered their chest with polished brown, swirly shells.

"They're great dancers! I hope I can learn to dance a style one day," Aku wished.

"I'm a dancer!" Tea proudly said.

"Yea. Believe it," Joey cruely responded. (Naruto expression).

"She's a great dancer and she can play dancing games very well," Yami commented.

Tea blushed. Pinkish colors dashed horiontally across her nose. Yami only smiled back.

* * *

**If you treat me right**

**Then maybe you will have a key**

**This world is very special**

**And I'll show it just for you**

**All you have to say is ? yes I do?**

* * *

While walking, on the cement, along the beach, they all spot guys wind surfing. Joey exclaimed and wants to try it out.

"Hey you guys! Let's all wind surfing since we're here!" Joey explained.

"But we'd need to get lessons first," Yami reasoned.

"But I already know how to wind surf!" Joey said arrogantly.

"You do?" Tea asked. "You never told us that!"

"Now I have!"

Yami, Tea, and Aku all looked at each other and nodded. They went to a local rent board house and rented some boards. Then changed into their swimsuits. Tea dressed herself in a white and gold decorated bikini.

"This will definitely impress the pharoah," Tea said to herself.

Joey and Yami met each other outside. Both wore long shorts. Joey green and Yami red. Than after, Joey looked at Yami with surprise and Yami soons notices it.

"Hey… I didn't know the pharoah works out?" Joey curiously.

"What?"

"You got a six pack?" Joey said punching Yami in the abdomens. Yami groanned a little. "And muscles? What do you do at home?"

He wasn't tall but he was physically strong. He didn't appeared REALLY muscular like football players. He'd appeared like Joey, who didn't have all that big bulky muscles but are strong. He ignored Joey and waited for the two girls to come out. Finally, Tea came out of the women's bathroom and revealed her awesome swimsuit to the guys. It was a bit skippy so Joey and Yami gazed nervously. Her underwear was held up with strings so Tea had to tie it pretty tight to keep it hold. Her bra was the same way too.

"Hey Yuge. Don't you think Tea going over the top with that swimsuit? She's going to be attracting a lot of dogs out there."

"I-I don't know?"

Tea grinned with satifaction and stood next to Yami. She squealed in her head and gazed at him.

"Yugi! How do I look?" Tea asked.

Yami turned to face Tea. "Okay."

"Where's Aku?" Joey. Soon Aku came out with a beach towel wrapped around her tiny body.

"Hey what's up with that beach towel," Joey asked.

Aku stood uneasily. "I-I-I don't like my bathing suit."

Joey smiled and instantly snatched the towel away from grip. She spun around and fell to the ground. "JOEY!"

All three of them stared at Aku who was wearing a yellow/pink pastel plaided bikini. The style was a skirt and a bikini top and it wasn't skippy and it wasn't held up with strings. Her hair was tied in two separate braids. Sand was all over her legs and the looks that Joey, Yami, and Tea gave made her feel uncomfortable so a blush spreaded among her face.

"I knew it! I do look weird." She whined childishly.

Joey laughed and lended out a hand. "C'mon. Stop complainin. You look cute."

Aku looked at him in shock and sparkles of joy and surprise flew behind her. "Wha-wa?"

Joey pulled her up and they went to the beach's waters.

* * *

**Let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay**

**La-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**To the golden sky**

**It's the paradise of smile**

**Where the sun always shine**

**La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**There are many secrets**

**That I'd like to share with you**

**I will show you magic**

**If the words you say are true**

**Imagine that the wildest dreams**

**Are in this mystery**

**It's a perfect place for you and me**

* * *

"This is going to be fun!" Tea exclaimed. Tea was the first to figure out how to use it. "Hey Yugi! I figured it out!"

Yami smiled. "Great job Tea!"

"Hey I was the one who taught you those moves!" Joey yelled.

"Who cares," Tea mummured.

"I figured it-" Aku was about to say until she was interrupted by slipping off the board and crashing into the water.

"How many times have you fallin into the water?" Joey laughed.

Aku flushed again. "Five times. It isn't that bad."

"Let me help you," Yami offered.

"No it's okay," Aku insisted.

_She doesn't need help. She is smart enough to figure it out. _Tea said silently watching Aku and Yami.

Yami held up the board for her to get on. She still kept her blush and then pushed her gently into the water. Her blush soon faded away went the ride's motion grew faster and faster every single second that passes by. Her hair started flying excitely in different directions.

Shortly, everyone caught up with her. They all laughed in excitement.

* * *

**Let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay**

**La-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**To the golden sky**

**It's the paradise of smile**

**Where the sun always shine**

**La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**ay-ay ay-ay, **

**let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay,**

**Let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay,**

**La-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**To the golden sky**

* * *

Then they all ate at a food court filled with crowds of people. Chattering was heards from the left and right sides of the ears distinguishly, but they chattered alongside too. They laughed and goofed around. For every aspect of every thing they went to, smiles of a happy time stuffed each other's faces.

* * *

**It's the paradise of smile**

**Where the sun always shine**

**La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**Let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay**

**La-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**To the golden sky**

**It's the paradise of smile**

**Where the sun always shine**

**La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**Let us fly-ay-ay ay-ay**

**La-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

**To the golden sky**

**It's the paradise of smile**

**Where the sun always shine**

**La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah**

* * *

They all decided to walk back home since a layout of a starry, black, and gorgeous night streamed throughout earth's universe. A black sky, formed by hidden clouds that are not so logically hidden. They practically are the cause of this beautiful night. Alongside of the camouflaging suppressed light was the one and only thing that perfects a perfect night, the moon. It was a full moon and glowed romantically under the shadowy sky. They all were weary from such a fantastic day and snorkeling will be held for the school's tomorrow's events.

Aku walked alongside of Joey. "WOW! I'm so enpowered! That was a awesome day! I know I sound like a little kid but I just can't help it." Aku looked, her head parallel to the borders of the sky. Joey and Yami smiled at her enthusiasm and vanished emotion of coy. Tea knew this was the perfect time to be with Yami, alone... How could she get rid of Joey and Aku without being mean or cruel hearted. There is only one way.

"Hey Aku! Look! A bathing suit store! Didn't you want to get one?" Tea asked evily.

Aku brighten up. "Oh yes! Thank-you! I needed one for tomorrow's event! Thanks Tea! I think I'll go and get one."

"What's wrong with the one you were just wearing today?" Yami asked confused.

"What you liked it?"

"It's okay…"

"Oh and bring Joey with you!" Tea said pushing both Joey and Aku into the store.

Joey looked at Tea weirdly. "Why!"

She began to break down into nervousness. "Oh-oh but-but there is going to be girls there right!"

Joey smirked and laughed. "Oh yea... I get your point now! Hurry! Lets go Aku!" They both enter the building while Tea and Yami await them outside, sitting on a bench next to the store and no other nearby. It seemed deserted, but peaceful. Silence accompanied them both, but Tea spoke.

"Um... Yugi...?" Tea asked nicely while slipping her hands into his.

He looked at her with oddness and puzzling expression. "Yes..."

"I want to tell you something."

"Okay."

Tea leans into him, his face and her into close contact. Her hands run from his hands down to his waist. He leans back a bit.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I just want to-"

Yami, immediately irritated stands up. "Sorry Tea." With that he walks away from her sadly.

**The Following Morning at Hanauma Bay**

Yugi was busy placing sunscreen unto himself. It was a brand new day. A new day to do a new activity and today's activity seems to be snorkling. Everyone had to watch a video of the safeties of water before going for a swim. The skies of the bay seemed endless and morning clouds floated by gradually. Peaceful as you can hear the sounds of the waves roar and the ocean's spray of coolness. Kids were attempting to build a dream sand castle despite how difficult it truly is.

"I'm going for a dip! See ya there Yuge!" Tristan yelled. "Wanna come with me Femi!"

Femi laid upon the golden sands, but below her laid a towel. Her back faced everyone. Apparently she was sun bathing or trying to get a tan. "No Tristan. I don't want to and leave me alone will ya?"

"But we had so much fun together..." Tristan reflects upon yesterday's event.

_**/Flashback/**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I claimed all your bases! You lose loser!" Femi yelled mockingly. "LETS PLAY AGAIN!"

"Woa... I think you need to lay off with the video games. Lets go shop-"

"NO!" Femi growled.

"Okay..."

_**/End of Flashblack/**_

Aku went into the water and swam near the deep depths of the ocean. Pleasing and attractive coral reefs occupied the bay. She herself completed its flawlessness. Sea turtles prowled throughout the reefs interior. As swimming toward to one, a hand slithered up her mouth, causing her to break respiration. The person tied its arm around the waist and the other arm around Aku's neck. Under her last breaths, she said "help".

_**To be continue…**_


	6. Mistaken Series of Time

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Six: Mistaken Series of Time**

_I don't own Yugioh._

"He-…" Aku's arm waved gradually in a up and down motion. Medium sized hands laid over her mouth. It was difficult for Aku to respire. Slowly, she was slipping away from life itself. Her heart started to stop pumping oxygen that the body needed desperately. "ugh…" She groaned silently.

Femi finally finished reading her magazine when she noticed that her sister wasn't anywhere near her nor her friends. She stood up, still dressed in a regular, pink, skippy bikini, and walked over to Tristan, who was in his swimming trunks. Probably going for a dip in the ocean.

"Hey Tristan, have ya seen my sister anywhere?" Femi said while dangling her sun glasses with her fingers.

"Sorry nope! Maybe Yugi or Joey knows. I think that you should asked them." Tristan stretched his index finger towards where Yugi and Joey were sitting, which were under a plam tree, trying to get some shade from the intense heat of the firey sun. The sun that'll always shine upon them without stopping from rain or moon. Femi walked towards them, her feet looked like they were shuffling, causing golden sand to fly in the air in bits of light smoke. Finally, Femi reached to Yugi and Joey and as she approached them, she gently tapped both boys on the back. Immediately they turned in command.

"Yea Femi? What cha need?" Joey responded in a cheeky way.

"Do you need something?" Yugi asked nicely.

"Um… yea have you seen my sister. I was looking for her and apparently I asked Tristan but he advised me to ask you guys. He said you guys probably know where she was and since you, Yugi, share the same room with her."

Both Yugi and Joey turned to look at each other and then back to Femi. In unison, they both swung their heads side to side as a sign no knowledge of where she went.

"We'll help you find her though," Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah we'll help you Femi!" Joey said while quickly getting up from the ground.

"Okay then. I'll look here and you guys look where ever you guys think she could be." From that they all seperated to their ways in search for Aku. Yugi traveled up a road leading away from the beach. The other Yugi came out as the puzzle activated itself.

"Yugi… I have a strange feeling. I don't suppose you're thinking that she's up here." Yami advised. "My instincts tell me that she was swimming and I'm supporting this with common sense. She couldn't have wandered around like this… she should be smart enough to ask for assitance or either at least have someone with her while wandering." In a sudden after he spoke those words, screams of terror traveled the oceans of Hanauma Bay. Yugi and Yami turned to look at the site. Their expression transformed into gazes. "There's your cue Yugi." Yami vanishes in a flash intently, just as usual.

Yugi ran down the road and ran even faster as he reach the sands of the beach. Not far away, Joey was in site, swimming in the ocean to a couple of people that seem to be dragging someone to shore. Yugi at last reached to the incident.

_I wonder who it is… _Yugi wondered as he approached Joey and other random people of whom he didn't know of. Joey carried the person in his arms, bridal style.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" A man said as Joey laid her down onto the sand, distant from the water. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" A woman yelled out randomly.

"Aw man… this is bad. I would do CPR but I don't even know how…" Joey said stupidly, still standing and gazing at Aku. Yugi followed after him, both just gazing.

"Get out of my way you idiots!" Seto barked as he pushed Yugi and Joey in between, finally reaching Aku's body. He bent down near the right side of Aku's body and pushed with the force of double the power from his two hands against her stomach. After at least three sets of pushes, no response or movement of life arose from her. Femi, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan stared. Their heads started throbbing for each push Seto attempted to save her, but extricate didn't seem to work for them.

"Aku… why… what happened?" Femi responded that almost appeared to be somewhat, soundless.

Seto stared, he glance into the only and one solution. He lowered himself forward until the feel of his breath flowed onto Aku's face. His lips pressed against her's, he felt her smooth surface slide along his mouth. Soon he realized he was losing himself to her. Into a kiss of life. He couldn't believe that he liked the sensation and wished it would last longer. Momemtarily, remembering the purpose of his action, he released breath into her unstable body system. After five times of breathing and still with no success, everyone looked in despair.

It then wasn't before long when the field trip canceled to a short period of time. The rest of today. It was until the next day where they flew back to Domino City to arrange a funeral for the death and disappointing incident of Aku.

**The Funeral**

The funeral was held in a beautiful park. A small tent stood over the site of the funeral which shaded only a limited amount of people. Others had to wait out under the gleaming sun. A big coffin laid before everyone and white gloves hung on the many handles that the coffin carried. The whole school of Domino High attended the funeral. Black draps decorated the coffin and big piles of covered dirt stood beside the coffin.

"Aku… ugh…" Femi muttered. When was it ever the time of her to cry when her sister wasn't there. She never felt this sad feeling for her until the day she meet Yugi. She learned to care and show affection towards everyone, including your enemies, and now, she showed it though her tears of sadness, yet with little bits of joy.

_I'm sorry that I haven't been a good sister. May you rest in peace and live a better life. _Femi told herself.

Not only Femi, but Yugi, who was crying a bit too. Although a guy isn't supposed to be crying, he still felt like it was his fault for not being with her, since she was after all his roomate, during the field trip. He knew she was looking forward to it, the enthusiasum that lighted up her face, her sustenance and desire for fun.

Even Seto was trying hard to restain himself from showing to much emotion. Does he love her? Even he himself couldn't answer that question.

After the priest had said his last prayers, flowers were passed around for everyone to hold until told what to do with them and the time was now. Everyone were to line up and place the flower on top of the coffin. When they finally done, the priest commanded some men to place the coffin into a hole that was already dunged up in a shape that obviously made for the coffin's size. Everyone stared as the fancy dressed men stuck their hands into the white gloves and picked up the coffin then lowered it down into the hole with a special tool.

Soon after, workers uncovered the dirt that sat next to the hole and then one of the funeral workers brought a shovel; shoved it into the dirt. Everyone were to shovel up dirt and drop it into the hole. It was supposed to be dramatic but when it was Joey's turn, everything became a disaster.

Joey picked up the shovel after one of his fellow students was done with it and shoved up a BIG pile of coarse earth. While transporting it to the hole, something bad happens.

Joey starts whistling. "Poor Ak-UUU! ARGH!" Joey trips dropping the big pile of dirt that he shoved. Everyone grasped in shame. Declining Joey's turn, it was Tristan's next and the better the disaster became.

"Aku… aw man…" Tristan said sadly. He attempted to scoop up more dirt than Joey and by that, he falls into the giant pile of dirt. (It came from the hole that was dung up for the coffin). "AH MAN!" Everyone grasped even more in shame and little laughs were produced.

Tea stood behind Yugi. "Yugi."

"Yea Tea?" Yugi responded.

"Don't try to shove up a lot of dirt. It seems like bad luck," Tea advised.

"Yeah you're right." It was Yugi's turn and it was the best for last. Yugi gripped onto the shovel and shoved up little bits of dirt. Then he walked to the coffin.

"Sorry Aku for not being there. Hope you rest in peace." When he tries to drop the dirt, a fly came by and bothered Yugi.

"What! What's this fly doing here?" Irritated, Yugi animatedly moved his hands in different directions to slap the fly away from his face but it became too much when he accidently shifts forward and falls into the hole! Everyone grasped in A LOT of shame and A LOT of laughs were produced. Even worse, Yugi couldn't get out of the hole!

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!" Yugi yelled.

"DON'T WORRY BUDDY! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THAT HOLE!" Joey bellowed wildly. He lends out his hand over to Yugi but when Yugi pulls to hard, Joey falls into the hole too. He made a loud thump and everyone laughed more. The funeral became a commedian stage.

The priest shook his head in anger and disgrace. "What foolish acts has God prepared for the girl?" the priest asked looking at the sky. The priest asked for workers to get them out of the hole and to confiscate the shovel. Soon after Yugi and Joey were taken out of the hole, workers then filled the hole up and everyone left immediately. Among the last people to leave was the girl in green, gorgeous locks. She smirked at the place where the coffin was placed into. Under her long, black trench coat, she made whispered a spell.

As she left and as the night sky falls, Aku suddenly awakens from her slumber.

"Where-where am I?" She stared at the golden ceiling above her and the small spaces she had between her and the walls that stood before and next to her. Instantly she understood she was buried alive.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. A Miracle Worker

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Seven: A Miracle Worker**

_I don't own Yugioh._

Aku gazed and dazed at the wall. She was speechless. What would you do if you were buried alive, having everyone think you're really dead for sure? She knew that she'll run out of air in a couple of hours. A miracle needed to happen quick, but for the odds of that happening will be a miracle itself. The end of the rope is coming near her, but will there be a split end? A twist that might even save her life? Did God really have a notion to have her in his kingdom of heaven right now? The moment is now and the truth is near.

She closed her eyes and plunged into the water of deep darkness. Her head throbbed into many beats and her heart pounded loudly, so distinguished that anyone near her could feel and hear its rhythm and the pattern of its beats.

"If-if I go now… I will cherish this moment on… although the sadness…" Water began dripping from her amethyst eyes. As she cried she chanted a small prayer. A small prayer learned by her forsaken mother. She didn't say anything, but she felt a unusual feeling to say it.

"Golden light, gleaming bright, hear my call to you for sight. I dear your voice, fallen for your touch, grant me help I may ask for your might. Please guide me, be beside me, when things go wrong. I ask only one thing and for love to be strong… I'm sorry for my weakness, I hope to survive. Please bless me with great faith and reveal my destined fate…"

**The Kame Game Shop**

Yugi just took a good shower. Coming out from a steamy room, he was dressed from top to bottom, head to toe in blue, star decorated pjs. He walked into his room, his orbs examining his surroundings. The room seem to be dark, no light illuminated in site except the shadow of the glowing moon pressing against the window of Yugi's room. He stepped inside the peaceful room and looked forward to a good night sleep since he, Joey, and Tristan got in trouble for tampering with Aku's funeral.

_**/Flashback/**_

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sat in an deserted classroom durning the weekend after Aku's funeral. There wasn't an teacher inside of the room.

"Man… it wasn't my fault that I trip!" Joey complained.

"It wasn't my fault for falling into the hole. Joey is just bad luck," Tristan thought verbally.

Yugi didn't even wanted to be reminded of what happened this morning.

"Flys are evil creatures aren't they Yuge," Joey asked while a fly flew swirled around Joey's head.

"Joey!" Yugi shriek with exasperation.

Both Tristan, Joey, and a fly flying by laughed at Yugi meanly.

**_/End of Flashback/_**

He slowly moved to the direction where his bed sat which seem to be unwrinkled as if no one had even slept on it yet.

"Ugh… I can't wait for a good night sleep." Yugi grabbed the top of his covers and slid his little body into it. His hands ran over his golden pendant and then to the rope, grabbing it over his head for the process of taking it off. Finally, the millennium puzzle laid upon Yugi's study desk. He turned off the lights to his room and went into his sleep.

In a sudden, gleaming rays stretched out of the engraved eye of Ra from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Huh! What's happenning!" The sudden light startled the little Yugi. Soon Yami appeared out of the puzzle in a state of shock. Yugi stared at the silhouette figure standing before him and awaited for a response.

"Yami-"

"Yugi… Aku is still alive."

Yugi gazed at him weirdly. "How do you know this?"

Yami gave him a serious expression. "I'm serious Yugi. Somehow, I have this feeling that she is still here somewhere. The puzzle activated by itself."

"Do you mean the coffin?"

Yami stared blankly at him. Yugi's eyes widen as he quickly ran got out of bed to change into his casual clothes.

"Yugi… I'll do this. I think I know where she is located," Yami said firmly and with confidence.

"Okay… are you sure Yami? I mean I could find her-"

"No Yugi. I'll do it. After all the puzzle activated itself. You've done your part of searching and now's it's my turn to explore and if I'm lucky enough, I may even find out some answers to my own problems. Anyway… I have this weird thought about something…"

Yugi gave him his weird stare again. "Huh? What do you mean other me?"

"You will find out soon enough…"

Yugi nodded and immediately altered himself into Yami; quietly got out of the soundless house, running towards a near burial ground with all his energy until no more. It was rainning intensely and you can easily hear the thundering drops hit the solid crust of earth's land. He quickly and heedlessly stepped onto water puddles, instantly wetting Yami's dusky pants. Before long, the raining combined with lighting and the loud thundering became even louder. It looked as if the great gods were angered by the pharoah's actions. The sounds he made was loud thumps against the ground every time he rushed to the cemetery. Every minute seem to be between life and death for Aku. It was strange how he felt her presence from major distance yet, he still approved and trusted his intinct from the eccentric occurrence. Lighting persisted on striking as if it was struggled on hitting its desired target. The lighting and the sounds didn't fazed the bold pharoah but his thoughts did.

**Domino's Cemetery**

He finally reached Domino's local cementry. It seemed haunted, pocessed, and it even appeared like any sudden dangers could approah any moment. The dark accompanied Yami on his journey to find Aku's burial site.

"huff… huff…" Yami breath heavily from his sprinting and speed walked around the various graves, running his amethyst orbs from name to name. At last he found Aku's tombstone, a freshly covered ground with newly growing grass enclosing on top.

"AKU! AKU!" Yami felled on his knees and yelled roughly at the ground where the imprint of the coffin was laid.

"Huh!" Aku openned her buffy eyes due to her crying. "Is… is that Yugi?" She couldn't believe herself. Someone came to save her and it was her one and only best friend Yugi Muto. "YUGI!" She created banging noises with her hands hoping that he'll hear them.

Yami twisted himself from left to right wishing to see a shovel, but unfortunately there wasn't. He found no other than himself as the only tool to release Aku from this unfair prison. He sighed and quickly grabbed the dirt, shoveling it out with handfuls of coarse sediment. He benefited for the rain's source of water which helped him quickly grab hold of the dirt easier.

Aku smiled in happiness as she knew that she'll still live on, but air soon began to reduce to bits. It began to become difficult for Aku to inhale.

Yami finally found the handles to the coffin and lifted up the lid with all his might. Air ran out for Aku as breathing immediately transformed into coughing. How long will it take for the pharoah to lift up the heavy coffin? Amazingly he manages to drag it to the left so that half of the coffin was openned. The left half was closed while the right half was free of Earth's surroundings. Rain poured into the white coffin in doing so. Aku coughed.

What happened?

"Where is she!" Yugi yelled inside of Yami's mind. Yugi began to even stronger his belief about what Yami had said earlier. Aku was somewhere and she wasn't in the coffin placed before her tombstone. "How are you going to find her in time? There are way to much tombstones to search throughout for!"

"Yes I know that. There has to be a way." Yami ran throughout the vast, horrifiying graveyard, but in a sudden, his puzzle activated. Shining light spreaded out of the eye of Ra as he past one of the tombstones. A blank tombstone.

"I don't understand… why did the puzzle activate?" Yugi pondered.

"YUGI! YUGI!" A distant sound called.

"AKU!" Both Yami and Yugi said in unison.

"She's got to be inside of that blank tombstone!" Yugi pointed out.

A evil chuckle came from behind Yami. "What do we have here…" A silhouette figure approached him. Its feet shuffled like a lifeless ghoul, a ghoul with no mind of its own.

"Stay away, don't speak of what's happened, and I may spare your life from evil's clutches." It spoke.

"Explain yourself!" Yami demanded.

Yami's view of the figure cleared as it entered the moonlight. He examined her figure from top to bottome. It was a female and her clothes seem tattered and her skin was dressed in wrinkles all over the place. She was missing an eyeball which exposed her right eye socket and her auburn hair appeared greasy and white roots grew from various places from her skull. She didn't walk like a normal human being and instead, her feet shuffled towards him. She was lifeless. She was a ghoul and she was clearly pronounced dead. "Hello… my name is Kira Henson. A young girl who used to be a student at Domino High… you don't need to know the details behind my dreaded past… but once again, if you don't leave now I will throw you into the pit of evil's darkness. Leave now!"

"No! I refuse to do so!" Yami confirmed.

"YUGI!" Aku bellowed.

"AKU!" Yami turned around and faced towards the tombstone.

"I can free her if you want… but there will be a cost. That is if you hand over the Millennium Puzzle."

Yami sighed. Of coarse. That is never an easy way out of things. There always have to be a twist behind a solution. Yami turned to look at his most prized possession. If he gave the puzzle, what evil plot will uncover?

"Hurry now. Your friend doesn't look so well," Kira advised.

She was right. Time was thinning out, there was no light at the end of the tunnel, except to hand over his puzzle. If he doesn't, he may lose his friend forever, only by the cost of his hand. Only because he hadn't given the puzzle to a evil undead person who is probably after power. But if he did, he may lose Yugi forever! He was caught in double the problems. In a criss cross. What will he choose? Yugi or Aku?

Yugi instantly felt Yami's spread of worriness and agony. His, Yami's, emotions were all set upon a table, on plates and what Yami seemed to consume the most was the plates full of sadness and anxiety.

"Pharoah." Yugi spoke. Yami divided his attention between Yugi and Kara.

"You don't have to worry about me… I trust that'll you can find me once again. Right now, our priority is the sake of out friends, not ourselves and Aku needs our help. I know you can find me like how you did the other time I was locked away in a stone from the Orichalcos curse! And besides that, we've faced many different dangers even worst than that and at the end of it all… we succeeded to win and save everyone and everything we had our love for. Remember Yami, if we part away, remember that I'm always with you no matter what! So lets do this and save Aku!"

A smile started to from across his wan face. "Yes… thank-you partner." He slowly took the golden item off his neck and then passed it to the eager and greedy Kira. "Here… take it! Release my friend!" Yami demanded.

"Wise choice my pharoah…"

Yami grunted."Good-bye Yugi... I promise to come back for you soon. I promise..."

Slowly, Yugi's presence vanished from Yami's mind.Yami knew he didn't have time to think about it for his fellow acquaintance was dying soon if he didn't make his choice right away. He quickly handed over the puzzle to Kara and she promptly snatched it, got up, and was ready to run away.

Yami's eyes widen as he observed his adversary's movements.

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Yami yelled.

"Uh-Ah! I like a pretty please more than a demand. Fare well!" In a quick, a spiral of smoke covered the green haired girl and in an instant, she vanished. Yami's pupils shrunk in size as he had no time to get her out of the grave. Easily tricked by some mere move, he grunted in madness. He needed to pull himself together. Once again, he rapidly dugged his way through the mushy dirt with all his might. Not realizing it, surprisingly he got to the coffin. He heard no sound but that didn't keep him from losing hope. He quickly openned the coffin and saw Aku inside, her eyes closed and her hands folded properly on her lap. Was he too late?

Yami stared at her as rain fell upon both of them. His mind was filled with so many different things. Staying out in the rain wouldn't do much good so he carried her back to the Kame Game Shop.

**Kame Game Shop**

When he finally reached the shop, he was about to lay her on the couch when suddenly Aku's Millennium Circlet provoked. Blazing lights glowed out and seperated of the circlet. It swirled in a circular motion as Yami stood speehless and gazed at the sudden action. Aku blinked and waited until her eyes adapted. A miracle has come about. She blinked her eyes as Yami still held her in his arms like a baby. They both stared at each other awkwardly with small blushes.

"Oh so-r-sorry," Yami lowered her down to the floor.

"Don't apologize … I'm the one who should be saying sorry and so sorry, sorry that I had forced you through this," Aku sadly said. She calmly quieted herself down and smiled. "You now have my trust now Yugi-er-I mean Yami." She gradually bended over angling a bow. Yami stared as she seem to acknowledge him like a king. A pharoah.

"Why are you bowing?" Yami asked.

Aku smiled again. "Because I praise you for your doing. I know you're thinking I'm weird but anyway I can't be a burden. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Yami thought for awhile until an idea spouted. "Aku, where did you get that circlet?"

Aku grinned. "What a coincidence. That's the same question that Yugi asked me. Well I got it from my mother when she pasted away. Unfortunately, I was adopted… which I didn't know… until Femi decided to tell me. I don't have any memories of my real mother though I have small fragments of memories that don't even make any sense of what I know of. Its just like a puzzle, but in order for me to complete it, I need more pieces that just the ones I currently have." Soon, her smile faded and turned into a frown. She bent down and sat on the ground of the shop. She didn't feel like sitting on the soft couch.

Yami listened and attempted to console her. "Its okay. I too have lost memories and my mind is also resembled as a puzzle. Different series of reminiscence accompanies me, but I can never put them together and that's why different problems happen to everyone. They are all part of your memory and part of your puzzle. Futhermore, it is your choice as well to continue working on that perplex puzzle or will you leave those pieces to waste? Leave them to fly and alter into dust of air? If I stand up and continue walking on the road to success, will you stand up with me?" He lended out his hand to Aku as she gazed upon his action.

She smiled equally sensing his strong perserverance. She placed her hand into his as he pulled her up next to him. _Thank-you Yami…_

"Of coarse."

It was raining intensely outside and thunder struck not far away from the city. As the first thunder struck, Domino's Game Shop seem vulnerable and deserted, but as the second one struck, a dark Bakura laughed and smirked from the Game Shop's doorway, gripping onto the chain of the one and only Millennium Puzzle.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Mere Trickery

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Eight: Mere Trickery**

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Yes I know this is a very long chapter. There is a lot of dialogue in this one rather than description. Oh yes, thank you for the reviews and my devoted reviewers to this story. I am very much appreciative about your opinions! Thanks again and enjoy this next chapter!_

It was midnight and everyone was sound asleep, tired from early morning to rushing night. How time flys. A vague figure stood before the game shop entrance as a smirk hung onto the figure's face. It was still raining which meant moisture and wetness. Apparently, the figure was a man who was dressed in moisture from the harshness of the rain drops, pounding against hard grounds. A man with white, long hair that fell over to his lower part of his back still stood in front of the doorway as if he was waiting for something or someone to come out of that doorway. The smile still appeared from his face. A secret message hid behind his expression of equal happiness and evilness. Maybe simply a conspiracy. Orcould be a simple sign of bliss?

**Kame Game Shop**

It was morning hour. The sun finally rose above the horizon and hanging over the great sky. The white, fuffy clouds moved through penetrating air, slowly, yet somewhat, not even moving at all. Someone at last had awoken up from his slumber. Was it Yugi?

A person who a the similar appearance as Yugi's, took Yugi's place instead. He, Yami, was taken inside of Yugi's covers. He was exhasted from all the toil he did yesterday. Just one day, he could just rest and relax, but of course a day like that won't ever approach the pharoah, for his task isn't complete yet and he still needs to open the gateway to his past memories. He threw himself off the bed and unto his two feet. He moved his way to the door and out of the room. As he got out and entered his way down out of the stairs, a girl with soft, brown hair, appeared downstairs,who wore a black, kitchen apron. She held a cooking utensil with one hand and a mit with the other. The aroma coming from the girl's place smelled sensational and good. Tasteful and rich. Good and enticing.

He stood watching her as if he didn't know what she was doing. Then, gradually, he carefully approached her, hoping that he doesn't distract her from what she was doing. As luck would have it, she was facing away from him, but once he finally reached her and saw a glance of what she was cooking, she spoke suddenly.(She was cooking pancakes, sausages, and eggs).

"Good morning sunshine!"

Yami was startled by the moment. "Huh! Uh-um-oh yes hello."

"Um… do you want some breakfast? Look, I cook enough food for you and Grandpa! You may have some now if you like." Aku moved herself out of the way for Yami to have a better view of the food. The food sizzled and cooked on top of a mini, black stove.

Yami smiled for her favor. "Thank-you for the offer, butI have very much to do today. I must be going now." Leaving Aku's site, a sudden grasp of Yami's wrist was held by Aku's hands as she halted him to a stop. He turned to look at her.

"Please don't go… you just saved me from my eternal death yesterdayand I thank-you very much for that. I think you deserve at least a little token of graditude from me," Aku begged.

"But yesterday you've already fulfilled what I've asked for. There's nothing more I need of," Yami said firmly.

"It still doesn't seem enough though. The least I can do is cook for you and in fact, I went to the store to buy the ingredients so that you and Mr.Muto could enjoy a good breakfast in the morning! You know, start off good."

Yami lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh, not to mention, it took me quite a bit to find these ingredients!" Aku said while laughing her insanity off.

_**/Flashback/**_

"Um… excuse me sir but where can I find the flour for pancakes?"

A employee worker dressed in a green uniform turned and directed her where the section should be.

"Oh thank-you… okay now to find that flour!" Aku went practically throughout all the sections, not even realizing that the signs that name the isle is there for her to read.

"Where can that flour be!"

A nearby lady overhear her and answers her question. "Maim… I think you should look at the signs hanging over each of the isles."

Aku stared blanky at her. "Thank-you!" As she walked through the isles she thought about what the woman had said to her. _"How could I be so stupid! I mean, it was right there! Ugh!"_

As she continued walking she formed fists with her hands. People suddenly stared at her and soon she understood their weird expressions while passing by all of them. "No! No! I didn't mean that um… wait! Ugh… what!"

Soon, A LOT of people left the store and the manager of the market had to talk to Aku.

_**/End of Flashback/**_

A water drop appeared from the back of Yami's head. "… okay… you could've asked me for help though."

"Of course not!"

"Why!" A confused look replaced Yami's weird expression now.

"Because… remember, you saved me!" Aku lifted her arms up in the air enthusiastically as if she was praising something. A she closed her eyes and showed her teeth, kind of what a cheerleader would do. Again she began to speak. "And anyways, I couldn't attempt to wake you up this morning. It would be rude of me to do so." She reasoned out.

Yami smiled. "Fine I'll eat." Quickly and surprisingly, she already handed him a plate of two eggs, 3 sausages, and another plate of three pancakes. He stared at the food and then raised his head up to Aku, who was still smiling. It looked as though nothing seem to faze her. "Thank-you Aku," Yami replied.

"Don't mention it!" Aku returned to her cooking while Yami ate at a table not far away from Aku. Aku leaves her place after cooking the rest of the food and gets ready to leave the shop.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked nicely.

"I'm just going outside to get some fresh air. I might go home some though. Thanks again for saving me and even for lending me your room…" A sudden pause accompanied between the two.

"Are you okay Aku?" Yami asked.

"Its-its just that……. YOU GIVEN ME SO MUCH! No one has ever done something so nice and charitable to ever do such a thing like that and again and again, with great joy, I am very thankful to have a friend like you."

The pharoah grinned in amusement. "Very well. I'm going to go somewhere else."

"Can I come?" Aku pleaded.

"Okay."

She followed the pharoah out of the Kame Game Shop and outside. While walking out of the Game Shop, they bump into Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. What are the odds of that!

"HEY WATSUP YUGE!" Joey asked while patting Yami's back.

"I'm fine Joey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Me and Tristan were coming over to your house to play! But since we're all out here, whatcha say we go out for lunch! Eh, eh?" Joey said as she was elbowing Yami's elbow.

"Sorry Joey. Not now. I have to do something," Yami expression seemed sad so you can easily tell that he was upset with something. Joey gazed at him and started to question him.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Is there something brothering you! I'm here for you man!" Joey urged.

Yami smiled. _Great friends. I'm lucky to have them…I can't tell them and get them into anymore trouble than they have already been. _"No… there's nothing that's brothering me. Thanks for asking though."

Tristan and Joey lifted up a eyebrow. "So where's your Millennium Puzzle pharoah?" Tristan pointed out.

"Well-um…"

"Ha! There is something wrong with ya! How come you won't tell us!"

"I don't want you in anymore trouble than you may already have been. And also, this time it may be even a more powerful evil than we've ever faced. Therefore… I shall do this alone."

Aku watched silently as Joey and Tristan smiled together.

"Hey pharoah!"

Yami turned his attention to them.

"How many time do we have to say this. No! We'll never abandon you just like that! C'mon, we've practically been together through EVERYTHING! I mean through good times and bad and we can't just give up like that!" Joey yelled.

"Yugi isn't here… isn't he pharoah," Tristan reasoned out.

Yami tilted his head downwards a bit. "Yes… it was all my fault! How could I be so gullible to fall for such a mere trick!"

Aku stared again and finally spoke. "Pharoah don't blame yourself. For the most part… it was my fault. If I wasn't the one alive… Yugi could've been the one standing here instead of me. I'm-I'm sor-ry…" As she spoke, tears fell from her eyes. She spoke hesitatingly. Everyone, Joey, Tristan, and Yami all watched her as if they've never seen a girl cried before.

Silence occurred much in the group until Aku realized that everyone was staring at her. "Huh! Er-" She turned herself away from them, pulled down her sleeve (from her grey/white striped jacket), and wiped her tears with it in a quick motion. Everyone still stared at her and each of them placed a hand on her. Tristan's right hand on her left shoulder, Yami's left hand on her right shoulder, and Joey's hand on her head.

"C'mon you cry baby!" Joey teased.

"Ahhh!"

They all walked together, hoping to reach the Egyptain Artifact Museum when they suddenly bumped into Tea Gardner on their way there.

"Today is just weird," Tristan said as he sees Tea.

"Hello Tea!" Aku greeted cheerfully.

"Hey you guys! Where are you all going?" Tea asked.

"Going to the Ancient Egypt Exhibit," Joey replied. "We're going to bulk up more of our history!"

_Really… I remembered when the pharoah and I went to the same exhibit together. That was fun. I only wished I can do something like that with him again… _Tea thought to herself while glancing at the Yami willingly. "Can I come with you all since I don't have anything to do."

"Don't you have some dancing routine to do Tea?" Joey asked in a cheeky way.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want me to come!"

_Yeah. _Joey and Tristan responed from their thoughts and of course they couldn't tell her that. That would be too harsh.

"Yes you may come with us," Yami responded.

_Dang… why does the pharoah have to be a nice guy? _Both Joey and Tristan thought again.

"Okay! Thanks _Yugi_." Tea walked by Yami, since Yami was the only one who would approve of her presence, and Joey and Tristan walked side by side with Aku. Tea glanced at Yami's hand and desperately wanted to hold it. She wanted to walk with him hand in hand because… she loved him. He was the only one who saved her from danger and trusted her, and the only one who was willing to listen to what she has got to say. What can she do to have the other Yugi love her back. What can she do to show her feelings for him without letting it go too far. Until the actual day comes, the day when Yami returns and approves of her love for him, she'll keep dreaming for it on and on. She once told to him to never lose hope on your dreams, never give up and that's what she's going to do in order to obtain the pharoah's love, not only for games, but also for a girl.

Momentarily, they finally got into Ancient Egypt Exhibit and immediately approached the tablet with the hieroglyphics of the pharoah and the priest in a duel. The pharoah along with the famous Dark Magician and the incredible Blue Eyes White Dragon, but then in no time, someone moved towards the group.

"Bakura!" Joey and Tristan yelled in unison.

It was Bakura, but it wasn't the innocent looking one. The menace to the group was the one who drew near to the group and beside him was a girl with golden locks named Femi!

"Femi! What are you doing here!" Aku asked confused.

"AKU RU-!" Femi yelled but then was cut off by Bakura's slap which caused her to silence herself and grow unconscious.

"Hey you can't do that to my sister!" Aku shouted.

"Oh but I did didn't I?" Bakura laughed.

"Everyone. This isn't the innocent and kind Bakura we know. Its his alter ego and he apparently wants us to do something for him," Yami says.

"Alter ego? He has one too?" Aku asked.

"Yea. He's just like Yugi and the Pharoah, but sadly, Bakura, the inncocent and cool one, was partnered up with a ancient, evil spirit 5,000 years ago. He carries a Millennium Item like the Millennium Puzzle, but his Millennium Item is the Millennium Ring," Joey explained.

"Stay in back of me," Yami advised. Tea shifted in back of Yami, but Aku stubbornly disobeys. "Aku! Come back here!"

"I can't! I can't just abandon my sister like that," Aku says.

"Don't be stupid Aku! Stay back! We don't have to cause anymore trouble!" Tristan yells.

"It doesn't matter! We're all in the same position, same problem, and the only thing that is different is our distance," Aku argued. "If Bakura incorporates just as much power as the pharoah does, he can annihilate us despite distance."

"Hmmm, interesting girl. _She wields the Millennium Circlet… that girl is going to be a problem. To pocess the great Millennium Circlet is a honer indeed. She doesn't know what she is holding from the palms of her hands. Apparently the Millennium Items chooses its own host meaning… could she really be… _Bakura thought as he examined Aku.

Aku spots him and a look of concern appears on her face. "Why-why are staring at me like that?"

Bakura smiles as everyone watches in confusion. "Nothing." Bakura pondered upon the Millennium Items once again._ To find that three millennium items are currently present in this room, not to mention, I know how to activate all of them! But not until we all infiltrate preceding time. As possessor of the Millennium Circlet, you must chant an ancient spell to activate its hidden powers. I wonder is she'll recollect how to use it when we travel back to ancient history… she can't! I remember that she had locked away her memories into that golden relic. The day she had forgotten everything! That's why she is right here. To recover the cipher to activate that enigmatic object! Fortunately, I remember how to glavanize the Millennium Circlet!"_

"Pharoah I have your puzzle!" Bakura bellowed.

Yami gazed at it. "So that girl, Kira, works for you then."

"Yes she does and she has done a great job with keeping that girl alive in her coffin! The potion to keep her alive while stopping her heartbeat worked! Ha! And I never thought it would and now that I have your puzzle, I will form the gateway to the Millennium World!"

"Millennium World!" Joey questioned.

"Yes, the Millennium World! The world that will seal the pharoah's fate!"

Alerted, Yami gazes onto nothing in particular. "My fate…"

"Yes your fate, but in order to open the gateway, I must fly to Cairo, Egypt where the Tablet of Lost Memories is conserved. There, you shall find me and there, you will find your Millennium Puzzle! You have no other choice but to follow my commands and this includes you my dear!" Bakura says as he smiled at Aku. In return she just glares back to him. "See you all in Cario!" With that, a flash of dark, sinisterly fog, roamed through the museum.

"Heyyy where's Bakura!" Joey inquired.

"Damn, I can't even see idiot!" Tristan said scornfully.

_This is my chance! _Tea thought. She randomly grabbed someone's arm and it came to be Yami's arm. "Is that you Yugi?"

Yami turned to face the direction from the sound of Tea's voice. "Yes Tea?"

Tea smiled as she heard his voice. "When will this fog ever go away!" Tea complained.

Shortly after that, the fog dimished and everyone was distinguishable enough for everyone else to see each other's bodies.

"My sister disappeared along with that jerk Bakura!" Aku muttered. "I'll find you Femi, I promise."

"We better get going," Yami responed.

"Better get goin to where?" Joey requested.

"Going to Cario!" Tea said happily.

"Are we seriously going to follow the guy who seems to want to kill us?" Tristan grumbled.

"Yes. Remember, not only Yugi is trapped by Bakura's clutches but Femi too. I'm not going to give up on Yugi, but if you want to. You may."

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO!" Both Joey and Tristan hollered.

"Calm down you guys. I'll follow too, but the problem is that, do we all have enough money to go on a flight to Egypt. Its really expensive nowadays," Tea says. Her tone of voice sounded like it was in dismay.

They all reflected upon what Tea said, but almost immediately, Aku finally spoke. "Hey! My father owns a private jet. It just has enough seats and room for all of us!"

"YOU HAVE A PRIVATE JET!" Both Joey and Tristan bellowed.

"I don't own it. My father does, but…"

"But what?" asked Yami.

Aku's expression alters, from joy to anxiety. "But my foster father isn't very fond of me that much. He has favorites and that favorite of his is Femi. I've always been the one whose been pushed around in the house like a housemaid. Like a slave. I mean, how am I supposed to ask him? He'll just tell me to get out as usual and if I don't… he'll get a belt and wack me with it."

"Why don't you dress up like your sister?" Joey replies.

"What? Where am I going to get a wig that falls down to my waist?" Aku asks.

"Come on. Don't be so negative. I bet Yugi here could tell us where he got his hair!" Joey teased.

"What!" Yami said confused.

Tristan elbows Aku as she stared in confusion just as much Yami was. "He doesn't get it," Tristan laughed.

"Stop making fun of Yugi! And lets go to pack our baggages for our trip!" Tea demanded.

"Ya but we don't have a flight yet ding dong!" Joey yelled.

Soon Aku brighten up and spoke joyfully. "Wait! I know just the person!"

Kaiba Corp: Seto Kaiba's Office

"Why should I lend you my private plane to you geeks?" Kaiba said bitterly.

"Please Kaiba! Something terrible is going on and we desperately need your help!" Tea implored.

"Please Kaiba. You're the only one who can help us," Yami answered.

"No!" Kaiba bitterly said again. "You geeks are just a waste of time! Leave my office now!"

Joey starts to fume uncontrollably and he bursts into rage. "WHATTTTTTTTT! We're asking for your help and you won't help us, in fact, at least help Yugi after he helped you set your brother free from Dueslist Kingdom! He even saved your rich butt too and you haven't paid your debt yet! Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, sitting on your comfy chair, counting your profits! Or even just thinking a good strategy to defeat King of Games here! At least giving him a private jet would be good enough… we're not needed much for this mission although we do want to go along with ya pal, but your most important than all of us."

Yami smiled. "Thanks Joey…"

Kaiba turns away in a look of disgust. "Are you done with your friendship speech now! Because I don't care less about your problems neither do I care about paying my debt to that geek! And the incident that happened at Duelist Kingdom was MY problem! Not yours… and it wasn't there for you to interfer either. I could've saved my brother myself."

"With what!" Tristan mockingly asked.

Kaiba returned with scornful grin on his face, but spoke with no answer. Everyone was hopeless and they couldn't resist against him. They all moved towards the door when Aku gave a shot at it. Joey turns to look back to find that Aku was standing alone to talk to Seto.

"C'mon Aku. It isn't goin to work. The jerk just doesn't wanna help us," Joey advised.

"No wait."

"Ugh…" _Why does she have to be so stupid…_

"Kaiba… I have a sister who is now in the same position as your brother had been in," Aku started.

"Not other speech…" Kaiba complained.

"… Well anyway, I have a sister trapped by the evil hands of Bakura. Not only he after he's after her and Yugi, but he is probably going to go after your little brother too…"

"What! How do you know for sure!"

"Concidence has it, but think about it Kaiba. Everyone who seems to have a sibling/close friend disappears," Aku urged.

"Hmph. That can't be true. What about Wheeler's sister Serenity?"

"Erk… um…" Aku turns to look at Joey. (Everyone else was waiting outside of Kaiba Corp for them). _C'mon Joey. Help me here…_

Joey stared surprisingly. "Um-uh. My sister… yes! She was also taken by the shadows in fact…" His tone of voice changed and dramatic music began playing. "She-she… I may never see her again Kaiba… our only hope of retrieving everyone and by that is by going to Cairo, Egypt. The only one who can help us… is… is… is… you," Joey responded sadly and at the very end, his voice sounded like a speaky mouse as he spoke the word, "you".

"What! I don't believe you. I won't fall into such mere trickery," Kaiba refused.

"But its not a trick Kaiba. Its true and its happenning now," Aku urged again.

"Get out of my office now!"

"Fine… so be it. No blame me if I warned you." They both left the room but as they headed to the elevator, Aku grabs Joey's wrist.

"Huh? What is it Aku?"

"I have a plan."

**Outside Front Entrance of Kaiba Corp**

"Where are they and why are they taking so long?" Tea verbally wondered.

"I don't know. They must have an important matter," Yami concluded.

"But at a time like this?" Tristan protested. "Those two are always constantly in trouble."

"Ring, ring." A cell phone tone rung from Tristan's black trench coat pocket. "Hello?" Tristan answered.

"Yo Tristan! I need your help!" Joey called.

"For what! I'm not going to help you!" Tristan refused.

"… Aku needs your help," then a halting sound (like a sound of someone hanging up), was heard. "Tristan? Tristan? Are you the-"

Tristan was soon right beside Joey. "Hey! How did you get here so fast!"

"I have my reasons…"

"Okay… Aku has a plan, so listen carefully," Joey explained.

**Kaiba Corp**

Inside of one of the employees only room, Aku dressed up in a Kaiba Corp uniform for the females. She pulled out colored contacts from a small boxfrom a woman's locker and wore them. From herpurple/violet eyes to redish color orbs. After doing that, she tied her hair into a bud and came out, finding Joey waiting her.

Aku pulls out the colored contacts from her pocket. "Joey, wear one."

"What!"

"You have too. Kaiba might easily recognize us," Aku advised.

"Fine…" Joey grumbled as he placed them unto his eyes. His soft, brown, beautiful eyes transformed into darkish red colored circles. (His colored eyes from the very first series of Yugioh). He wore a brown wig and was dressed in a blue uniform which of course is the Kaiba Corp uniform.

"Okay ready?" Aku asked excitdly.

"Yeah I am! Ready give that jerk a taste of his own medicine!" Joey said raising a fist in the air.

Aku and Joey seperated to their business.Aku proceeded to Mokuba's room and knocked unto the door with her right hand gently. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned to look at the door where the source of the sound came from. "Come in."

Akuopens the door and stepsinto theroom.She stood up straight before him. "Sir Mokuba, someone awaits you downstairs."

"Really? Who?"

"The surprise is yours. The person requests to be unknown until you meet face to face. In fact, the person says he's an old friend of yours and is really looking forward to seeing you."

"Really?" _I hope its Yugi…never seen him for a long time._ Aku volunteers to lead Mokuba to his guest and he follows after her.

Thenit wasJoey'stime tomove. He confronted Kaiba's door and knocked on it.

"Enter," Kaiba commanded.

Joey prepares toenter the roomin arushing motion. "SIR KAIBA!" He says changing his regular tone of voice to sound different.

"WHAT! WHAT!"

"MOKUBA HAS GONE MISSING!"

"WHAT!" Kaiba pushes Joey out of the way, without reconizing who he really was, and runs to the room where Mokuba is kept inside of. Mokuba was gone and Joey was correct. He was no where in sight ofthe room. Joey immediately leaves Kaiba's sight hoping that he didn't recognize his appearance. He transports back to an office he just saw that had car keys and gets the idea of trying to steal it. The man in the office turns himself around to get some coffee from ahis coffee maker and in a quick motion, Joey quietly snatches the keys. Then he heads for the car garage finding thousands and thousands of cars parked inside. Many various cars of different types filled every corner of the garage.

"AW MAN! Where can I find the stupid car," Joey complained. "Wait…" He raises up the car keys and presses the lock button two times hearing a sound not far away. Luckily he figures out that the car is a black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows. "Woa! Awesome! I get to drive this!" Soon then after, he drives the car out of the garage in a quick action of speed.

**Back outside of the Kaiba Corp.**

"Where are they! They're taking REALLY long," Tea whined again.

"Don't worry. They coming soon." Yami said. They both waited outside and sat next to each other on a bench. A hidden smile started at the back of Tea's mind. They were all alone. By themselves and no one was going to ruin the special moment. She sat close to him and distance from her hand to his wasn't even an inch away. Just once, what will happen if she would've slip her hand into his? What will happen?

**Back inside of Kaiba Corp**

Shortly after Kaiba entered the room, Tristan, in his long, black trench coat, carried a a big, black bag that hung over his back. Walking past Mokuba's room, which had the door open, Tristan rapidly closes the door creating a loud bang.

"Huh! What the." Kaiba opens the door to see a person, dressed in black, running away with a big, black bag. Assuming Mokuba was in that bag, he chases right after him. Incredibly, Seto runs really fast catching up to Tristan in an instant.

"Holy crap! Man… I should've never dropped out of P.E.," Tristan uttered quietly.

"Here Mokuba. Wait here until I get the guest. You and your brother will be seeing him together actually. You don't mind right?" Aku askskindly.

"Naw... where is my brother anyway?" Mokuba wondered.

"He went to an important matter," Aku replied nicely as she left the room, leaving Mokuba by himself.

The wild chase still goes on until Tristan finally gets outside. He jumps into the Black Mercedes Benz and speeds the car away from Kaiba Corp. Tea and Yami watch with surprise reactions.

"Okay… lots of things are going on today isn't it?" Tea said in a daze.

"Yes. A lot of things," Yami responded.

Aku finally exits out of Kaiba Corp breathing heavily, but tries to control it.

"Aku!" Tea shrieked. "What happened! You look wore out!"

Aku breathes her last breath before she began to speak. "Nothing actually, but what's reallyworrying me is about that!What's going on over here?" Aku asked trying to act like she doesn't know anything.

"Apparently, Kaiba was chasing after a man dressed in black. He carried a large, black bag," Yami explained.

"Could it be... Mokuba?" Tea concluded.

They all moved towards Kaiba, but Kaiba halted them with the call from his cell phone.

"Hello!" Kaiba answered roughly.

"Hello there-"

"Don't tell me that I have to go to Cairo, Egypt!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Kaiba hangs up on Tristan and then instantly calls his company for a quick favor.

"Hurry and track that phone call!" He demanded.

"Hurry and break that phone!" Joey yelled at Tristan.

Tristan throws it at a nearby tree and shatters, losing the signal of where they are located.

"Sorry sir but the signalwas interrupted and it seems we can't recover lost information."

"ARGH!" Kaiba hangs up and stomps his way back to his company. "I can't believe this is happenning to me!" Kaiba murmured.

"What happened Kaiba?" Tea asked as Yami, and Aku approached him as well.

Kaiba closes his phone carefully and sighs deeply before sending out his anger once again. "C'mon you geeks. We're going to Egypt after all."

_Yes! _Aku thought! _My plan worked. Good job Joey and Tristan. _Not far away, Joey parks the car in back of Kaiba Corp and both Tristan and Joey exit the car, leaving the keys and the uniform inside.

"Hurry! We got to get to the entrance and find the rest of the gang!" Joey spoke.

Yami, Tea, and Aku enter the building along with Kaiba. Aku turns around hoping to see Joey and Tristan in sight, and they were. She smiles at them as they drew near the gang once again. Reunited, they all form their bond.

"We're going to fly now!" Tea asked with concern, though they weren't prepared for this.

"Now or never!" Kaiba yelled distainfully.

"Lets just take it," Aku recommended.

"Okay…"

They all enter the plane as Kaiba got his own room and as everybody else did. As Kaiba closed his door and everyone gathered to one room far away from Kaiba's (temporarily), Joey and Tristan bursted into an explosion of laughter. Aku giggled along as well, leaving Tea and Yami into confusion.

"You guys did something without letting us know?" Yami assumed.

"YEA!" Joey yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay what happened here!" Tea demanded.

"Well…. lets just say that we convinced Kaiba to lend us a flight to Egypt." Aku explained.

"WHAT!" Tea questioned.

"Yup!" Tristan agreed.

"Naw, we tricked Kaiba into thinking that his brother was captured by the evil Bakura," Joey said proudly.

"I didn't think you'd do such a thing Aku," Yami said turning to Aku.

"I'll do anything to get my sister back and this includes my friends too," Aku brightly smiled.

"Do you think Kaiba will ever figure out that his brother is still at home?" Tea asked.

"Sure he's going too, but it'll take quite a bit. Anyway, by the time he finds out that he's still there, it'll be too late for him to turn back!" Aku reasoned. "And I can't believe he fell into such mere trickery!"


	9. Entering the Millennium World

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Nine: The Millennium World**

_I don't own Yugioh._

Outside of the window laid a backround of outcast sky. You can hardly see the clouds and even see any movement from them at all. Gradually, Kaiba's private airplane desended down, flying through incredible speed, unbearable for any human to with stand against, face to face. As it landed onto an airport and because the divine Seto Kaiba had bribed the owner of the airport for his actions and although that it is very much oddly and rarely for allowing anyone to do so, landed upon the group's destination, Cairo, Egypt. All thanks to Aku's ominous plot, they had finally found a method to getting to the place they needed to get too. An intercom in each of everyone's room, tunned on.

"Good morning passengers. Welcome to Cario, Egypt. Thank-you for riding on the KK and enjoy your visit!"

"What the hell? I placed the not disturb tag on my door and yet something still disturbs me!" Joey complained childishly.

"Uh… morning already? I'm don't want to wake up…" Aku whined who was half asleep. She reluctantly dressed up for the unknown trip she is entering into.

"HURRY UP AND WAKE UP GEEKS!" Kaiba yelled cruelly.

"What's your rush?" Tea asked as a question mark floated on top of her brunette head.

"What do you think? MY BROTHER WAS KIDNAPPED!" Kaiba shouted to the top of his lungs. He obviously didn't know anything of Aku's plan yesterday.

"Ah! Good morning Mr.Kaiba!" Aku said with her sincere, kindhearted love. "What's with the eccentric mood this morning?"

Kaiba tried to restrain himself from hollering wildly at her, but he just couldn't resist the insane upheavals this morning. "Why? Why am I grouchy right now? Well maybe it's because my brother is in terrible danger of who knows what. Or how about the thought of my brother being tortured or forced to critical and severe consequences that aren't even by the fault of his own doings? Who can he possibly be aqquainted with? Could it be a menace and baleful person of who I don't recollect of? I can't possibly know how I CAN'T be grouchy this morning!"

"Yea, me either," Aku replied stupidly as the remaining of the missing gang drew near to Kaiba, Tea, and Aku's conversation. Everyone was ready and prepared to exit the plane as they all held some of their belongings with their leverage. As they got ready to leave, Aku requested one last farewell good-bye to prominent Seto Kaiba. "Oh yes Mr.Kaiba?" she asked innocently.

"Will you stop calling me MR.KAIBA! ANd WhAt Is It ThAt YoU wAnT NoW?" Kaiba demanded slowly but surely sounding like a threat.

"Okay sorry but before we leave to our separate ways, I would like to suggest a place of where Mokuba might be held captive," Aku smirked.

"WHAT? Where, where? Tell me now!" Kaiba pressured.

"Okay, okay." Everyone got off board and deligently watched Aku and Kaiba speak. "Here is where I think you should look!" She stepped closer to Kaiba's ear, allowing her to freely whisper or speak to him distinguishly. At last, she finally tells him and instantly fumes a pot of boiling, hot heat. Flowering into a bursting balloon that sadly bursted into a gust of winds, exploded in front of Aku's face.

"WHATTTTT? AHHHHH! ARGHHHHH!"

Aku immediately leaves Kaiba to his anger and himself. Once she reached her friend's circle, she carelessy ran through them. "Um… I think you guys should run!" she shouted suggestively.

From behind, Kaiba was running like a mad man. A look of hostility and resentment accompained him. His brows curved inward expressing how much annoyance he carried outside and inside of his unstable body. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Kaiba bellowed raising fists in the air.

Everyone instantly ran away from their place and speeded away in a flash of light. Soon, President Kaiba had given up on attempting to catch the group, but unluckily fails to do so. They're chasing has become insane.

"Huff… huff… gez Aku. Causing us more trouble?" Joey accused.

Aku dropped in state of shock. "I'm sorry Joey! I really didn't mean to cause trouble to all you guys! I'm sorry… and sincerely I am. I'm just… so desperate to get my sister-"

Joey places his hand on top of Aku's head, like how he did yesterday. "Hey goof ball, stop apologizin. I was kiddin kay?"

"…Okay…" Aku said quietly that sounded almost unaudible.

"Well now that were here. What do we do?" Tristan asked eagerly. "I mean, how are we going to find that Tablet of Lost Memories?"

"I'll answer that!" The girl with the same green locks who is now a menace to both Yami and Aku. Her eyes radianted and glittered in the sun's glow, like clear and immaculate emeralds of the month of April. Her jade roots seems to superior over natural colors than any other shade of green that existed. Amazing that may seem, what's struck more stupendous was her skin. Her shade of skin equaled all over and the word that fitted the blank space to describe her extraordinary skin was perfection. It appeared that she delingently cared and nurtured every part of her body, no matter what place meaning that she placed most of her attention towards her apperance and every time she smiled, the meaning behind it appeared seductive and concealed with a message giving a negative effect. She isn't the kind of a person you want to mess with or even fall in love with, despite that, she expressed inocence rather than honestly present it in a natural way.

"Woa! Who's that?" Tristan asked with williness while he fixed himself to look handsome and sharp for the mysterious girl.

"I dunno but whoever it is… SHE'S MINE!" Joey claimed as he drooled over gazing upon her.

She stuck a finger from the end of her hair, filled with green curls, and twined it, around and around in a girly way. "Hee, hee. Hello, I'm Kira! And I'm going to assit you on your journey to the Tablet of Lost Memories! Follow me if you desire to be there and if you don't want to get lost," she advised carefully. "Right now, I'm going to lead you to your transportation."

_Yes… I'm getting closer and closer to finding where Yugi is kept imprisoned, but I know I shouldn't expect this to be an easy task. While I still have enemies, I can't trust Kira for she nearly killed Aku and she even works for Bakura, meaning she praises him for everything he does… _Yami reflected. He reminded alertness himself and his friends while hope guided him to his ways.

"Something on your mind?" Aku noticed while asking Yami.

"Aw… no actually. Thanks for asking though," Yami replied.

"Okay… if there is anything on your mind. Just let me know, because I've heard its good luck if your ever tell anyone what's on your mind. Even I'll tell you from now on. Could you promise me that?"

Yami grinned. "Of course."

They all rode in a green, soilder themed jeep. As Kira drove the car, dust of desert's ocean's of sand flew into the air. They gathered up together and filled up the air inside of the jeep.

"(Coughing) Erk… I hate this stupid sand! Why does there have to be so much sand?" Joey inquired while being irritated at the same time.

"Maybe if you didn't stick your head out of the jeep like a dog, you wouldn't have to suffer from those kinds of irritation!" Tea said logically and just pointing out common sense.

"I can't believe we all fitted in this car," Yami replied.

"Um… yes… but we're all rationally on top of each other!" Aku responded. "I really didn't want to sit on Joey's and Tristan's lap because I know they don't like it much and I don't either…" Everyone sat in this order: Far left, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. There wasn't even a front seat! So Aku had to sit on anyone's lap, but Tristan and Joey urges them to sit on theirs.

"No-no-no-no-no... we don't mind at all!" Joey and Tristan said excitely. A sharp turn followed the road and Kira follows it sharpness with great speed. She smirks evily.

Everyone shifts quickly to the left in a quick move. "AHHHH!" Aku almost flys out of the jeep, pasting Tea, who tries to grab her, but Yami catches her instead. Both Tea and Aku blink together. Then Aku turns around to thank Yami. "Thanks Yami! I guess Joey and Tristan are good seats…"

"Well! It was hot. There's no air condition in this car!"

"Get use to the heat of the desert. Your going to be facing it for quite a long time!" Kira smirked.

"WHAT? I don't remember reserving a room or a hotel in Egypt? I thought we were only here for Yugi and Femi?" Tristan questioned. "You have to be joking with me Kira… right? Right!" Tristan poking her being amused.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I-I…"

Everyone gazed at her actions. _I knew it. She still remains her dark self. She is specious as well this is. _Yami thought.

"Um… I mean, hey! Where almost there! Now you can get yourself a rest from this hot desert Joey!" Kira said suspiciously. With her heel from her shoes, (high heels) she presses against the brakes, halting the car in a smooth stop. "Okay everyone! You may exit the vechicle now."

"YES! FINALLY!" Joey exclaimed happily. They all got out of the heated up car and followed after Kira. She carefully lead them into a obscure tunnel. You barely see any light which unusually irritated Yami a bit. Then… they finally reached to a old and fragile substance, the Tablet of Lost Memories.

"The Tablet of Lost Memories…" Yami said out loud.

"Yes pharoah…" A dark figure entered the room and spoke sinsterly.

"Bakura!" Aku shouted. "Where is my sister?"

"Shut-up and politely and maybe I'll tell you," Bakura said wisely. "First, before I hand you your friends, according to the prophecy, you need to raise the three Egyptian God Cards in order to open the gateway to your memories pharoah. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Errr…" _I don't have any other choice… and also my memories are now going to be revealed to me._

"C'mon on. Let's see those cards now!" Bakura requested disdainfully.

"Fine." Everyone watches Yami pull out the three Egyptian cards from his belt pocket, but as he pulls them out, Bakura stops him.

"WAIT! Kira."

Kira walks to the center of everyone and grips onto a rope hung around her. A golden necklace with a Magician's Circle figure that was attached to it. She held her hands up in a curved way surrounding her necklace's surrounding. She closed her eyes and in a fast motion, the necklaced activated and shafts of glittering beams shot out of the circle. A eccentric feeling it was and it was a surprising and sudden feeling. Soon, a Magician's circle drew under each individual in the dim room. Golden light then raced upwards and and ran in circles. At last, it stopped and vanished in an instant.

"What was that for?" Joey asked.

"You'll find out soon…" Kira replied.

"Okay now pharoah!" Bakura quickly demanded.

Reluctantly, he rose the three cards towards the Tablet of Lost Memories and just like was happened not long ago, a mutitude of lights drifted towards everyone.

"AHHHH!" Everyone of them successfully infiltrated the mysterious millennium realm and scattered throughout random places of Egypt. The happenning shot right at them, fast it was, and terrifying it went. The experience of flying downwards was so intense that everyone became unconcious.

"Ugh… woa!" Joey awoken and exclaimed as he outside of Egypt laying on top of Tristan.

"GET OFF ME!" Tristan barked.

"HEY! This wasn't my fault!"

Everyone, in a local city, stared at Joey and Tristan fight. Their eyes seemed vagued.

"Woa! Where are we?" Tristan asked.

"We're in Egypt rice bowl!" (Divine Crimson Rose: Huh? Rice bowl?"

In a small dungeon, the pharoah laid inside of a rusty and old looking cell. He was dressed inside of his past life's clothes. His kingly like clothings. He still wore a circlet too, his golden jewerly, and his golden and tight gold that covered almost half of his legs, but what completed the pharoah's divine look was his Millennium Puzzle. The only proof of his superior power of the council and of Egypt. The word that named him pharoah and the item that was passed down by his father. In addition, maybe one of his significant memoirs of his memorable father. The cell emitted usual smell, like the smell of silver tools. He still hadn't awoken and he doesn't even know of where is he either. Maybe someone does know, but reluctantly and meanly keeps its mouth shut. He laid upon yellow sacks of hay and the room look obscure. Dark. And any kind of evil looked as if they could happen anywhere. It looked as if it even lurked around the helpless pharoah. His eyes lids laid closed and rested. What he wished for, did come true realistically. He wanted a rest to relax and got one, but a price is paid for a lack of needed work.

"Uh… where-where am I? WHAT?" Tea had just awoken up from a her sleep, from a enormous bed of golden sand laying below her subtle body. She still worn her usual clothes. Rising her head up high, from her perpective view, nothing was in sight except for the sands of Egypt that stretched to almost eternity. As wind blew by, a mountain of sand was release into the air, gathering around in a lazy dance. She gazed in the midst of nothing in particular and was absolutely incredulous as her jaw dropped open. She was deserted and no one will know about it. Not even her friends will save her. Her mind deceived her to think everything was just a simple illusion, a simple dream made by complexity, but the truth is that she is isolated from the world itself.

The last addition of the group, Aku, awaken up and slightly rubbed her head when a sound of gold clashing in a jiggling movement. "Huh?" She hastened to touch her head finding a circlet was worn horizontally in the correct way! She felt the smooth surface run all over the effulgent object. Then she commanded her hands to lower to her ear lobes, feeling earrings, engraved by a cross called a Ankh, while gold embossed on it. She felt geniune gold lug her light brunette hair downwards. "What?" As sense upheavals crawl up her sphine, her eyes raced down her clothing, covered in fine Egyptian silk. Sparkles of dim white colors stuffed her dress that ended two inches below her knees due to length. She promptly rose up grudgingly and confused. She was amused and kept busy as she continued to examine herself. Interpreting from what she was wearing, she was clearly a queen. A pharoah of some kind and to be dress in something like this is stupendous indeed although, her expession didn't shine like that. Instead, she solemnly smiled at herself as she experienced apprehension undergo. She took a last minute to observe her, finding that neck was almost fully enclosed by multitudes of gold-plated necklaces of rare kinds with many different signs, such as scrabs, the Eye of Horus, and again, the cross Ankh, but unfortunately, she hadn't noticed, underneath all of the glittering jewerly, was a concealed cartouche…


	10. Trials of Danger

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Ten: Trials of Danger**

_I don't own Yugioh._

"C'mon Tristan. I guess we gotta find the rest of the gang," Joey reluctantly muttered. Somehow, everyone in the gang always get into some kind of mad twist, but luckily, this wasn't the first time this has happened. Apparently, durning monster capsule and the big five, they all were seperated and were forced to travel on their own. With much experience, this can't be a extreme problem to everyone, but hopefully, it won't be really bad enough that they can't even get out of.

"Ya… check this out. Everyone is staring at us Joey," Tristan reminded. "I think its our clothes…"

Five minutes later.

"AHHH! JOEY! HELP ME!" Tristan yelled.

"I'M IN THE SAME POSITION AS YOU ARE YOU IDIOT!" Joey hollered back. Apparently, a mob of Egyptian people were chasing Joey and Tristan, who both were instantly famous for their finely made clothes of theirs. Without knowing where they are, they errantly traveled anywhere that seemed to be a limitless route to anywhere. Hope lead their minds, wishing that no dead ends with stop their paths. So that they aren't feed by the energetic and eager hyenas.

In the great land of Egypt, you are to find the most prominent thing that Egypt is most famous for. No, it isn't the pryramids but the great deserts of Egypt. No one had ever resist or stand a chance against the power of the dire deserts that are set upon every place, every site of where you look except the living stories of heroric heros and heroines that were first told to us when we were rocked to sleep. Unfornately, Tea is going to face the desert's wrath. Will she survive?

"What will I do? This is so pressuring and scary. I-I what… what should I do? How can I even suvive in this desert? Its so hot and I might even get sunburned. This can't be happenning. This just has to be a dream! Let's see, I remember going to the tablet, landing in Egypt… I can't remember anything else. It's like I bumped into something and I instantly gotten knocked out!"

She was uncompromising and she shuffled her feet towards a random direction, with hope that she'll reach anywhere and hopefully, she'll still have enough energy to get there. She moved and moved, but under the mutitude of heat streaming directly against her, every inch of muscle that moved became more and more difficult to shift forward. She stared onto the abyss and amazingly, she saw streams of the concentrated heat existing in the air. A tree popped out of the ground, water leaked out of the sand, and tropical flowers, blue candle buds, dark evergreen bushes, and purple hibiscus grew aimlessly everywhere. Clearly, she was hallucinating, which was sadly, the picture of her visualization was misleading and deceptive. A mere trick to make her think that something is there but there really isn't.

"O my gosh! Water! Water!" She ran towards a pile of sand, taking a handful and sipping it unusually. "(coughing) Erk- ew! I can't believe I just did that! I need to get to a city fast!" As she endured to walk again, minutes pass by, fast and only a limited amount remained, yet the challenge only had just begun for the poor Tea Gardner. She strolled forward with strong and bold will through authentic fire that was only stimulated, only cold surpressed and heat remained. Gradually, her will and courage to fight dimishes. Her mind says to move forward, but her body responds for a rest, but unfortunately there isn't any shade for her sweaty body to lay upon on. She rose her head up and only saw a gust of _a lot_ of sand. To her musfortune, a sandstorm approaches…

King of Egypt finally has awoken up from his slumber. "Ugh! Where am I?" He said waking up immediately. From the sides of his eyes were other cells with people inside of them and inside them were people he has confronted before already. Yugi Muto and Femi Hansila.

With no hesitation, he shouted out for their names. "Yugi! Femi!"

Clamoring came from an unknown room before them. Unluckily, the door was closed so no one can see. Yugi and Femi had awoken from their separate cell rooms.

"WHAT FEMI!" Yugi awoken up promptly. Yami stared blankly and blinked as he and Yugi gazed at each other. "Oh… hey Yami. I thought you were Femi because she always scares me like that when I actually go to sleep. Sorry about that Femi… Yami… YAMI! WHAT? How-how-when-did-you?" Yugi hesistated.

"Honestly, I don't even know how I got here. How did you and Femi get here?"

"I don't know either. I just remember lots of light though. So, do you have a plan of getting out of here?"

"No apparently I don't."

"I do!" Femi said excitely. "And I'm looking forward to doing it!"

Now to Aku.

"I think I better get going but… where am I!" Aku yelled. "I make friends with a boy who has a alter ego, my sister gets kidnapped by some evil, menacing person of who I don't even know of! And now I'm dressed as some queen and stuck inside a forsaken pyramid! Ugh… but I'm never going to get anywhere if I just yell at walls all day." Standing from where she stood, a sarcophagus was laid before her with inscriptions of a story written upon them. She quickly glanced at it and turned around, but when she turned to face it again, the stone coffin vanished. She moved into random rooms, each decorated with spider webs at every corner. Many dissimilar hieroglyphics were chiseled against the dry, white colored walls. The Egyptian gods stood bordered in all of the diverse chambers, staring at you eye to eye rudely, with orbs waiting, seeking for the pleasure of your praises and won't be satisfied until you do what they ask for. Myths and misfortunes about raining destruction and eternal misery, shower upon land of Egypt and maybe onto you alone if you refuse to obey to their demands; and keep up to their extent or requirements. Aku eyed them once again. It felt like they were watching her every move. A chill ran up her sphine, but she brushed it off because they were made of dusted, fragments. Ancient Statues. She pesisted her way and noticed something remarkable. All of the rooms had something common in particular. An omen of the sun, engraved above each of the doorway frames. Could this be a shine, a temple for a god that represented the sun? It was a sun surely, but a horizonal line passed through the sign, as if the line divided one half of the sun from the other half. What could it mean?

"That's weird. Why is there a sun above each room?" She still kept walking and realized the rooms grew more darker and faint. Then that's when she understood that she was walking her way downwards. The stairs came to be in a spiral, a big circle motion and at the end of the stone stairs was the path to the light. All she had to do is reach for it and she was there. To extend over the broken bridge before her and the entrance to the outside world. It was a fifty percent chance if she was able to jump over the big gap. If she succeeds, she'll be able to search more about the supernatural occurences, but if she doesn't succeed, she'll fall into the pit of her bitter demise. Below her laid darkness although light shine upon of. Debris of foggy despair and damned evil streamed everywhere. She turned around, jiggle of her gold sounded and nothing else except darkness approaching like a human being. Her eyes widen to see more darkness surrounding her as black and purple haze errantly traveled out of where Aku just came out of.

"What! What-what is that?" She turned back to looked at the entrance and the wide fissure, her two choices. "Ugh… sadly I have no other option." Her feet, sealed by her white, Egyptian designed slippers, shifted backwards. Her lead to jump was long to have a decent running start. Darkness approached closer and closer to the little girl.

"I know your there… give up… you'll never make it to the light…" A almost unaudible voice whispered.

"No! Get away from me!" Right away, her feet lifted off the floor and in a moving motion, she ran. As she drew closer to the crevice she took one last step and leapped into the air. She closed her eyes temporaily, and then openned them to see…

Meanwhile, inside of jail that imprisoned the pharoah, Yugi, and Femi. Bakura steps into the room dressed in somewhat tattered clothes. He wore a crimson robe and a white skirt followed by his most valueable item, the Millennium Puzzle.

"Hello pharaoh. Your at last awake!" Bakura says.

"Hello Bakura. I see your wearing my father's puzzle."

"Hmph."

"And I see you can't use its powers because you haven't defeated me in battle."

"Your point."

A girl's voice came from other side of the room. "Hey Bakura!"

Bakura turned and walked gradually to the owner of the sound. Femi. "Yeah? What is it you little scum!"

She smiled seductively and stretch her arms out. Yami and Yugi stared. They were both decorous as they both spotted keys attached to the theif robber.. "Ugh… I'm really tired of being in here… could you let me out for a little? Please Bakura…" Femi gently asked.

"Err…" he seemed a bit in exaperation, but he showed a little sympathy for her. "C'mon!" He reluctantly openned the door for her. _What can a little girl like her do anyway._

"Thanks Bakura. You're a real man…" Yugi's and Yami's jaws dropped. As they both strolled out to the door, Femi placed her hand on his back and then slowly sliding down to his butt.

He stared and suddenly grabbed her. His hand clutched onto her arms and evily kissed her compellingly. Irritated, she grabs his keys slowly while inducing him to think she was only affectionately touching him and then throws it onto the floor in a quick motion. The clattering of the keys made quite a sound. Yugi kept watch, expressing a bit of jealously, while Yami turned away exaperated.

"Huh?" Bakura responded.

"Don't worry about that," Femi said grabbing his face, with strong disapproval, kissing him again.

Yami stretches his hands out of the cell bars and reaches for the keys. He unlocks the cell and then deligently walks to Yugi's cell and unlocks him. They walk to a door and signals Femi to hurry up.

"Hey Bakura…" she said smirking.

"What is it my love?" he smiled back and knew that the pharoah and Yugi are out of their cells.

"Until we meet again, I love you too!" She said sacastically, rapidly leaving him. He didn't chase after them and only gazed at her site, smiling as she disappears into distance.

"HAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed raucously. "What a lame trick she did… well I love you too my dear." He says while rising up the Millennium Bracelet to his view.

"Yes! We escaped!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Now we need to find a place to get two and to find the others."

"Yes and get some help as well, but first, how will we get there?" Yami said with concern. "Although we've escaped from our first problem and now our second problem is how to get to the city."

"Wait…" Femi halted. "I see something over those mountains of sand!" Yami and Yugi alerted themselves and attempted to search what it was. Soon, the figure drew closer to the group and distinguished itself better. Surprisingly it was Tea! She was sprinting towards the group.

"RUN! RUN!" Tea bellowed.

"Huh? Is that tea?" Yugi requested.

"Yes and I think she trying to tell us to run," Yami replied.

"You guys… ah-ah… it-it-it's a SANDSTORM!" Femi said aloud.

"AHHHHH!" Tea screamed. Yugi, Yami, and Femi turned around and dashed anywhere away from the enormous, pouring sand. Godly waves of dark dirt mixed with sand flooded anywhere it passed by.

"O my! O my!" Femi whined.

"We can't outrun the sandstorm… wait!" The pharoah's eyes drew near his cloak. "Everyone! Huddle up in a small mound! As small as possible." He untied his dark velvet cloak and whipped it unfold. "Listen. The four of us individually hold down one of the four corners of this cloth. This will increase our chances of survival from this storm. Does everyone understand?" Yami directed. He sounded like a real leader, a real king, a real pharoah. In any problem he quickly solve the answer to it. It does no wonder why he is the pharoah of Egypt. Such admiration and effulgence flickered off him.

"YES!" Everyone agreed. Swiftly each of them grabbed one side and and covered themselves under the cloak. Shortly after, the sandstorm came within reach of the group. Clamoring came about and it became more challenging to hold down the dense clothing.

_It's my chance! _Tea thought contently and remembered about how Yami saved her from the time she got stuck inside of a ferris wheel cart. Getting an idea, she pretended to be scared and muttered quietly, clear enough for the pharoah to hear her. "Err… I'm scared…"

Hearing Tea, the pharoah responds to her call. "Just hold on tight."

She smiled secretly and wrapped her arms around her king. She cherished this moment greatly with all her heart can handle. Her heart throbbed as she still held on to the pharoah's waist. Slowly, her mind was distracted and daydreaming, as she releases the cloth she gripped on into the air where a rapid blow of sand entered into the small huddle.

Everyone coughed and were desperate for air. "Urk… Tea! Secure your place!" Yami commanded.

"I-I can't see the cloth. It just keeps slipping off my hands." Fortunately, the sandstorm ended. Everyone instantly emerged from the ground covered by sacks of golden, abundant sand. Standing up, piles of sand flew from each person.

"Good thing that storm is over," Yugi reasoned.

"Now to get to a city," Femi spoke.

"Yes," Yami replied. "Let's go."

They all traveled over a moutain of sand and walking onto the radius of where a city lies.

Meanwhile, with Aku.

Her eyes flickered as she openned them, hoping that she'll make it. Then when she had the courage to openned them widely, she lands onto the hard ground under. She scraped her knees while she landed, barely making it over. She clutched onto where her nerves signaled her where it hurts most and as she slowly took her palms off, her palms was covered in crimson.

"I can't believe I made it… this is too impossible," she said breathlessly. She rose her head into the light and carefully got up from the floor. Pain from her knees felt like a sharp needle poke through her kneecaps. She compelled herself to ignore the pain and to endure her journey towards the unknown.

Twenty minutes pass and everyone finally reunites. The group approached Egypt's only city during the past era. The pharoah's face was positioned up, like a true born leader. His dark velvet cloak flew in the penentrating air. Then after him was Yugi, his fellow follower, Femi the somwhat goody goody girl, and the last, the stand up talker and faithful friend, Tea Gardner. Finally stepping onto the hard, dry ground, they all survived against the true power of mother nature using quick cleverness and resourcefulness. As the group entered pass the walls that enclosed the city, they radianted a special glow no other than nameless and future heros to the people of the inhabitant land.

The pharoah led the gang into his city, his kingdom of which he ruled, though the fact that he doesn't have his puzzle stood behind him. Upon seeing the pharoah's presence, everyone gazes in amazement as if they haven't seen him for quite a bit and that seems to be the conclusion to such a expression from everyone's faces. When the royal diviness passed each, unintentional individual, they fall down to their knees, hiting their kneecaps onto the hard embossed buttery crust, noses near and just inches away from the covering. Yami discontinued his moving to have a minute to look at everyone's actions. They were bowing to him, pledging their hearts to the palms of his hands. His mind whirled with perplexity and misperception, circling in a constant motion that never seem to flush in no other place, compelling to continue, to proceed staying in the same place. He was frustrated a bit, but it didn't stop him. He had an incompleted task, a unfinished mission to complete, knowing that no other person, than himself, will ever accept the conditions and impediments that are still hiding behind or even beneath the black shadows, waiting for the veracious and vicious moment to draw the attack. Still, he had his friends beside him and no matter what, they'll never stray away to distraction, to a better and shorter path to living life to the fullest. Now he closed his beautiful eyes into the darkness and meditated. _Thank goodess…_he thought, _that I've never gotten the opportunity to rest…_

"PHAROAH! YUGI! FEMI!" A distant call said aloud.

"Joey? Tristan?" Yugi asked himself.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey said as he intentionally runs into Yugi, giving a noogge to him at the same time.

"Ah-hahaha… Joey!"

"HEY BUDDY! I've missed ya! Me and Joey here got ourselves a workout," Tristan says sounding a little proud.

"And a fan club!" Joey says while shifting to the side so everyone else can see a group of Egyptian people gathered around.

"JOEY! TRISTAN!" The group chanted.

"Why are they chanting your names?" Tea asked.

"Cause of our clothes! They think we're some Egyptian god and-" Joey and Tristan equally said.

"Oh yes! We all must hurry to the palace. Have you guys shown yourselves to much of this city already?" Yami asked cutting them off.

"No… we've both only ran in circles cuz we didn't wanna get caught in a dead end," Joey reasoned.

"Good. We must go to the palace immediately. Come on," Yami urged.

They all moved out to seek for the legendary palace of the pharoah's. At last after walking for a short period of time, they've found it. The palace was beautiful as the night sky fell. The stars perfected the godly look of a Egyptian theme of heaven's gates to paradise. A wonder of how the interior of the palaces kept the whole gang busy and thinking. Decorated by the left and right sides of the streets were sphinxes, in a form of a body lion with the head of Nectanebo I. Two colossal seated statues flank the entrance of the spacious temple. Torches were well lit outside of the kingdom's walls, lighting the excessive darkness.

"Wow!" Tea said with awe.

"Yea I know! You live here Yugi?" Joey asked with thrill stirring within him.

"I can't wait to get in there!" Tristan complained unusually.

"Hm?" Yami asked.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" Both Joey and Tristan said ravenously in unison.

As the group eagerly enter beyond the giant doors that concealed the openning to inside of the magnificent building, they all witness the preprosterous and godly beauty only a handful of people can lay their eyes on. Judging by the size of the building, obviously there were many rooms and surely you may get lost if you errantly travel by yourself without a guide who'd have fimilarity of the place. Hieroglyphics were strewned all over, including the opaque embossed floors that many people step upon. Each vagrant symbol, represented a hidden message, only Egyptians can interpret, unless you yourself who like to learn the bit about the complexed language. As the group continues their journey to wherever their kingly friend may lead, they continue to praise and study the stark and enigmatic structure that immured them. Shifting their eyes, they've noticed a lot of mirrors strewned everywhere, half as much as the hieroglyphics. Why? One of the most resourceful inventions of that the Egyptians created (the mirrors) as natural lighting. When the moon reflects onto the mirror, the mirror would bounce off light to another mirror, placed in a perfect position to bounce off light to another and so on, imagining light throughout the whole construction.

The pharoah and the gang stirs through another room and into a special place. The dinning room. A big dried clay block laid in the center of the room. Medium height, enough for anyone to place their elbows on, when sitting down in an indian style way. Fire torch like carrier, existed on top center of the table and then, their attention drew to the seats, made of multi-colored pillows, each arranged in a particular position for every person.

"I can't wait to eat!" Joey blatantly said.

"Wait! Before you eat, I need you to go to your assigned rooms and change into society's clothings," the pharoah confirmed. "You must."

"Who is going to show us to our rooms pharoah?" Yugi asked blankly.

A couple of servants preceded before the pharoah and advanced towards each individual of the group. They gesticulated as they talked and lead them to their formal rooms, alongside, holding clothing of their choosing.

The night preceded along the stark sky. The vagrant stars seemed to rest onto the swarthy complexion. Vigourously, they radianted their enffugence, barely lighting up a path on Earth. A cool breeze, finally rewarded Egypt and the summer sun from reflecting its damned heat to Earth's inhabitants. Lovingly, the stars share equal powers, a small light bulb that are remoted from Earth, shine in place of the sun's madding eye's. From a distance, a girl approached night time and to the steps of the deific gods. The palace and she stared on, dubious of what is going to be her next move.

_R&R._


	11. A Lost Friend

**Dreaming Sensation**

**Chapter Eleven: A Lost Friend**

_I don't own Yugioh. Chapter Eleven. Finally! This chapter took a long time of thinking. Personally, out of all my other chapters, this one is one of my favorites because certain characters start to reveal more about themselves. Hope you like it as much as I do. I might not continue the story for a long time due to other things. Nothing else to say but please review, I get lots of inspiration from that too! Just click the review button say anything and then BAM! An easy way to make someone happy. Lol. Thank-you reviewers:_

Valinor's Twilight, Flamescythe, Celestrial-Goddess, bballbabe-1855, Landi McClellan, Valkyrie-Goddess, Black Magic Necromancer, Yu-gi-oh Fan, KittyCatGirl, Seiyaryu87, QueenofGames, JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik, Isis the Sphinx, The evil waffles, and finally Fire Valkyria.

You all make me happy. (Cries and blows into Puffs tissue). If you need anything just ask. I changed the title again and if it doesn't make sense, in the beginning of chapter one (which I changed a little) Aku quotes "I dream of a sensation of my own" so that's how the title came to be! And now I'm never going to change it so don't be mad if you don't like the title, but anyway here's the story.

The girl stared at the palace, still dubious of her next move. It was night time and the darkness enclosed her. She moved her feet forward to the palace and approached the guards.

"Halt! State your name," one of the two guards responded.

"Aku."

"Sorry, we can't let you in."

"Why not?"

"It is the great pharoah's orders and it is not to let intruders in."

_ER! Fine._ Aku walked away and sat down from the palace's step. _What should I do… _She stared at the crowds and poorly built booths, presented different items. Deceiving gold and jewels, food such as wheat and wine contained in bottles of clay were sold everywhere along with others. _Should I sell my items? _She drew her eyes to her gold-plated necklaces and her beautiful woven clothing compared to other people's.

"Goodnight," the pharoah has said goodnight to his fellow friends and council, preparing to get a good night's rest. We will discuss more about this problem tomorrow."

"Goodnight," they all responded.

The pharoah preceeded into his parent's chamber now inherited to the son of Akunumkanon. He walked into his large balcony, in the back, designed Roman style like pillars holding up the foundation of the openning in and out of the chamber and overlooking the city's miraclous beauty that no one other than himself could ever see from such a view. His eyes ran down the palace spotting where Aku was.

"Who's that?" Yami questioned, stared, and immediately ran of his chamber, quickly walking down the stairs trying to get outside.

_I think I should go now… _Aku thought, standing up and walked away into the many booths dispersed everywhere. Yami appeared outside, seconds late after Aku had dismissed from her spot. He turned his head everywhere, still couldn't spot where Aku had went. _Was that my imagination? _Faced towards the guards and questioned them.

"Excuse me, have you seen someone sitting here?"

"Yes your highness."

"Do you know where the person has went."

"No your highness."

"What was is the person's apperance?"

"I'm sure she had light brown hair, tan skin, and had purple and violet eyes."

_Aku… could she have been sitting here?_ "Thank you." He turned back to the booths and saw no familiar person in mind's site. Then he reluctantly returned to the palace.

Early Sunrise 

"GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY!" a old man yelled at a sleepy Aku.

"So-sor-sorry!" She quickly got up and ran away. _This is just terrible… I can't get a decent sleep on the ground and I am SO hungry. The only thing to do is to sell my stuff. _She thought. Placing her hands onto her gold and rare necklaces, she over took them off except the hidden cartouche that she still hasn't noticed up until now. She walked around and walked up to people asking if they wanted to buy her jewels. People absolutely were bedazzled by her rare and valueable jewels that she was selling to everyone.

"Young girl! Your jewels isn't found anywhere in these booths! Where have you gottne your hands onto these kinds of items?" A lady dressed in worn out clothes asked Aku eagerly.

"Um… Honestly, I don't even know myself!" Aku said laughing her insanity off.

"Wow! I'll trade youi these finely woven clothes for one of your golden neacklaces!" One man yelled out from a crowd huddled up near Aku.

"NO! I'll trade you five palm baskets for your Eye of Horus!" A lady said from another side of the crowd.

"Oh. Well I-"

"No, how about a trade with all your jewels with my beautiful jewels? Eh? Eh?" A eager man asked, cutting Aku off.

"SILENCE!" Everyone halted their chattering and silence and quietness followed after. "Excuse me!" Aku runs away in a flash from the lustful and jewel desiring hyenas.

Everyone in the gang were awake. They all gathered round at the same table where they all ate dinner last night. Everyone was chattering and talking excitely. Egypt. They all were finally here, altogether except for Aku. A converstation started among the group when Yami joinned among them.

"Hey any of you guys seen Aku anywhere?" Yami asked concerned.

"No," all of the group said in unison.

"I wonder where she is?" Joey said wondering. He looked up, eyes curved sternly, staring at nothing in particular. He furrowed his brows. "Could she be in danger? Or-or what if she was tortured? Or even… raped!"

Everyone, except for Yami, Femi, and Tea panicked much. Femi and Tea did, but they didn't expressed much of it and Yami refused to think of it that way.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tea yelled.

"Don't worry. I think she'll come back here! She's a smart girl and she'll figure out where we can be." Yugi said faithfully.

Everyone looked at each other in concern. The pharoah is right, where is Aku? It's been a long time since she's came back to recognition with the gang. Femi's eyes shot to the direction to where her plate of food sat, which was in front of her. An idea drilled out of her skull and in a sudden flash, she shoots out of her seat and words slid out of her mouth. Enthusiasm was brought into the room as she spoke and she seem to direct her words to a particular person.

"I'm bored! Why don't we all get off our butts and go shopping! I mean look at this place! Just yesterday, I remembered that there were so many booths and tents filled with jewerly and clothes and so many other things. If were going to fit in the society mind as well buy the stuff that is currently selling in this country. So what do ya say? Wanna?" Femi urged.

Everyone turned to looked at each other's expression and they all agreed, but Tristan, who saw a girl he seem to have a little crush on and Yami, who decided to stay in the palace who stayed to work on his stragedy to get his Millennium Puzzle back to where it belongs. Everyone examined themselves before going outside to check things out and then they took off. Apparently Femi was right. After they've crossed the border where the big doors to the palace lies, many booths and tents were consuming the country, but they can't superior over the great sands of Egypt.

"WOW!" Femi yelled out.

"Yeah I know! Let's go!" Tea followed.

"Eh… I hate shoppin. Hey Yuge stay with me. Yuge? Yuge?" Joey looked everywhere and at last realized that Yuge was with the girls, manipulated by their happiness and excitement, and choose to go shopping and place his time with them. Decorous about Yugi's decision, Joey decided he had no other choice but to go shopping along with the girls though he knew for sure he'll be bossed around to hold the girl's belongings.

The two girls smile at every sighting of the beautiful hand crafted jewels and hand made clothes. Their minds swirled in fortune and richness of the ancient jewels and clothes. Yugi and Joey sighed boredly and watch the girl's enthusiasm grow.

"Hey Yugi," Joey spoke.

"Yea Joey?" Yugi replied.

Joey paused and saw a girl from a distance. A girl like Aku. He paused and shadowed his eyes to attempt trying to check if his instincts were right but the movment the person was doing was difficult for Joey to see. He shifted forward as Yugi watched him and turnned to look at the direction where he stared.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi asked in a worried way.

Joey blinked his eyes and twisted to Yugi. "Sorry Yugi. I thought that I saw Aku."

"Where? Are you sure."

"Yea over there." Joey sligthly pointed, so that no one would think he was pointing to a particular person, to the direction where he had thought he saw Aku, but Yugi just responds back to Joey with a weird and look telling Joey he's weird.

"Joey, I don't see her."

"What?" Joey's eyes roll back to where he had just saw her. The girl to what he thought was Aku disappeared. _Aku? Where are you…_

Aku walked everywhere looking and thinking in unison to what she can do to earn money and survive. She continued to walk until she passed by a belly dancing studio like building. It was small and a woman, probably the teacher and owner of the studio was complainning and her rage seems to be directed to the ground. She stomped her feet against the floor and she struggled to restain herself from screaming like a mad man. She shrilly squeal under holding her breath.

Eavesdropping from her conversation with a girl, the teacher complained about her (the girl that she was talking to) absence, quitely meaning she is quitting.

"HOW CAN YOU QUIT NOW! Were almost done with your training for the dance! REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!" the teacher hollered but with that the girl leaves without question.

"Where am I going to find another lead dancer fot the festival of the gods? This dance was supposed to be especially for the pharoah to be entertained for and this dance is going to be presented for him SOON! I'll pay for anyone!" The teacher said to herself in disbelief.

_AH! Now that's my ticket to getting inside of the palace! _Aku thought as she eagerly approached her. "Um excuse me… not to brother you but I couldn't help over hearing your conversation but I'm a dancer!" She lied confidently.

The teacher seemed to give a smirk to her answer. "Well… if you say so. Come on in."

Aku follows after the teacher. She reconized her features immediately. She had shockingly beautiful silver eyes though she seemed a bit old for her to still be dancing. She continued to follow her teacher to whatever place she led her. Then the teacher quickly commanded her to stay in the middle of a room filled with other girls, Egyptian girls dressed in finely and gorgeous clothing made for the type of dance no other than belly dancing! Aku uneasily moved her eyes around the room as she figured out that she was facing a large wave of embarresment from experienced dancers. She was the center of attention and everyone seemed to give death glares to her they even looked prepared to laugh at her. In her mind she whimpered for mercy but she knew that this was her only choice.

"I want you to move your hips now!"

"Ah!"A blush of embaressment suffused over the hill of her nose and the flat land of her sun-kissed and almost tanned skin, but in command and she immediately shook her hips. She was stiff and apparently, a bad dancer.

A crowd of laughter activated and Aku even flushed more.

"STOP YOUR LAUGHTER! Miss…"

"Aku," she said finishing her sentence.

"Miss Aku?" the teacher had a perplexed expression as she looked onto her. _Aku… where have I heard that name. _She persisted to look at her once again. _But she is a bad dancer though she even claims to be a dancer. Anyone who dances like that is a definite disgrace to the art of belly dancing. Her position is wrong, her steps are plain and uncoordinated, and her movement is very stiff. _She faced towards Aku who seemed to never recover from her embarresment but she locked eyes with her in confident.

"I'm sorry Aku dear but your just not fit for my-"

"PLEASE LET ME IN! I WILL FOLLOW YOUR LESSONS, YOUR TEACHINGS, AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO TO BECOME A DANCER! PLEASE! Please… please let me in…" Aku begged mercifully. She broke down into tears and brushed off her embarresment off her shoulders. Everyone subsided and watched the girl in silence. Tears dropped down from Aku's purple, violet orbs. She fell to her knees and placed her palms down onto the cold floor. A slight shiver ran though her veins but she needed to collect all her courage to face the wrath of a servant's life towards a belly dancer teacher.

The teacher gazed at her. Jaw dropping and a question appeared in her head but verbally spoke her thought out. "So why is becoming a belly dancer a high priorty for you?"

She couldn't tell her though it was a foolish motivation for becoming a belly dancer. She hesistated to speak her answer. "Uh-um… I-I my mother had desired eagerly to become belly dancer but her dreams were shattered as she died unexpectantly from a… a eternal illness of the mind. Then she had told me once…" her tears seem to disappear but the hurt from her words seem to remain within her. Her story seem to have an effect to her. "if I ever die and my ability to create those dreams are impossible, you are to create those dreams for me…" She lied. The teacher stared at her and some sympathy flared. "And-and that's why I need to be a belly dancer. So I can have a meaning in life. Please give me a chance."

"Okay. Fine but you are to be tested before you are to join this group. Our reputation is NOT to be messed around with. We are the best belly dancers around this country and we don't want some old, stiff rag to be dancing along with these girls!" The teacher whined.

A smile and a top of happy tears were all what Aku responded back. "Thank-thank you!"

The teacher smiled forcefully and spoke once again. "First, I'll assign you with one of my students and she will teach you the basics and some advance steps to dancing. After learning them, you are to master the steps and master position and the movement. Remember… this is a goddess dance and any woman is to feel enchanted and comfortable when doing this."

Aku nods in praise.

"Okay, now we'll start with your training soon, but first, Kira."

Kira, the girl in green locks advanced forward with a smile on her face. Sku immediately reconizes her durning her current life but she seemed to not recognize her.

"Kira with be your trainer now and with that, get to work!" The teacher hollered excitely.

"Yes!" Aku smiled.

Kira signaled Aku to follow her but in a suddent he teacher interrupts. "Oh yes Aku."

"Yes?"

"In case you have any questions, my name is Miss Nakia, (in Egyptian meaning beautiful) but you may call me teacher."

"Okay," Aku said still wearing her smile. Her eyes were still red from her crying but she had much joy expressed.

"Oh and Aku," Miss Nakia called.

"Yes teacher?" Aku said facing her again.

"I haven't properly introduced you to our dancers but it doesn't matter. Welcome to our group Aku," the teacher said smiling back. Once she heard those words, she (Aku) tried with all her might to stop herself from crying again.

"Th-thank-you."

"Okay c'mon," Kira said. "You're not going to officially get in if your just going to stand there and cry," she harshly commented.

"Sorry." Aku followed right after Kira and into the light of hope. Now back with Yugi and the gang, Joey's answer about carrying Femi's and Tea's belongings become a true happening. Joey and Yugi were dressed from top to bottom with jewerly, Egyptain clothing, and fragrances to try on. Joey and Yugi both smelled good.

Joey took deep breaths and spoke to Yugi, while walking after Tea and Femi, whose shopping spree never seemed to end with money. "Yugi, are you having fun?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm having a lot of fun Joey!" Yugi says sarcastically.

"Wow… I can't believe you," Joey responded with a little laugh. Yugi laughed along with him.

Meanwhile with Tristan, he fixed himself to look good for a particular he had interest in. He inhaled large amounts of air before drawing near the girl. The girl was one of the pharoah's servants and her eyes were embossed in shimmering ocean color pearls. Her pupils were adapting to the color white so much that they've mixed in blue swirls that seem like irresistible candy mints. Her clothing were tattered like any other servant and she sweated like a pig due to the heat of the sun and the amount of work she was doing. Her coarse, coppery brown hair flowed in the tiny breezes that occasionally pass by her weary body, though she cherish every single one of them, the fact that barely any breezes even fly in Egypt.

He walked towards her and bent down next to her, noticing that she was scrubing the floors with a thin cloth even though she tried cleaning the floor, dirt would just gather up in the cloth and disperse itself into random places on the floor once again. As Tristan's presence was finally sensed by the girl, she uneasily and slowly looked at him.

"Hey uh-um… so you need help there?" Tristan asks in a rush.

"What?" The girl shyly said.

"You need help?" Tristan repeated.

"Ah…" she stared at the field of hard ground in the palace. In fact, she really did need help and only two other girls were helping her, but in fear, she might be punished by the pharoah for asking help from a local civilian. "Not I don't."

Tristan looked at her confused. He expected her to say yes but instead, ends up in an irony. "Really? Are-are you sure?" He insisted again.

She looked at him in anger and exasperation. "NO!"

In shock Tristan stood up and walked away instantly. _Whoa… damn I messed up again._ He thought sadly.

The pharoah Yami sat in his room with a paper in front of him. He stared at it a as if he was focusing all his attention on it, trying levitate it. _What can I do to stop Bakura's reign of evil coming into Egypt's boundaries… _

While Yami thought his heart out, a man came in, dressed in a long, butterly colored skirt and a skirt gold covered, sharp cuffs from the ends of his shoulders. His hair was masked over with a long cloth worn over his head, maybe used for shade. He possessed grayish eyes and somewhat blackish color mixed with the gray creating a feel of dullness. Strands of regular, brown hair ran down from his long covering hat. He checked over the pharoah and spoke over the silence in the room.

"Pharoah."

Yami discontinued his odd staring and turnned to the man, his loyal and trust-worthy servant and Priest Mahado. "Yes?"

"The council is in need of your presence and knowledge," Mahado confirmed.

"Very well." Yami takes off and into the room where the council awaited him. Filmilar faces appeared in the area including Isis, Kaiba, and Grandpa who is the Grand Vizer. "What is the problem?"

The past Seto spoke among the group. "Great Pharoah, rates of tomb robbing occurences have increased in a significant amount. Many of us debated on whether we should reinforce safety among temples and shrines which can also help protect local civilians living nearby-"

"But! Increasing more protection can weary our guards when we may need them in unexpected troubles the most! Remember the pharoah has already lost his puzzle which means a plot is probably creating for assault. We must not!" Akunadin, the secret father of Preist Seto and possessor of the Millennium Eye.

"What shall we do pharoah?" Isis openly spoke.

Yami thought for a moment and spoke his final answer. "I agree with Akunadin but also with Preist Seto, but we may need guards for more important situations. When we figure out solutions with the most prominent problems, we shall strengthen for more additional troops."

"The pharoah has spoken." Akunadin praised. Everyone was finally dismissed.

Pharoah remained in the room alone and sat in on a chair, stared at the ceiling and back to his hands, covered in golden rings and braclets. He wondered around his mind, with so much to do and very little time and the only thing on his mind that seem to be the most prominent problem to him was the worry of his lost friend Aku.

The Dance Studio 

"Okay well I'm going to be your trainer. My name is Kira. I can be harsh so you better pay attention!" Kira strictly said. Aku gazed in fear and only nodded. "Good. Belly dancing here emphasis on power and balance. Soon you'll learn other techniques and more difficult stances and movement. You'll be using your core, your central muscles in the diaphragm and in engaging these musles, your movements will come out smoothly. Now I'll show you the basic stance."

Kira presents her stance to Aku. It was heavy through the hips, feet were pushed down onto the floor. And from the hips upwards, pulled up, sphine and neck lengthen to as much as she could do, head held high and the shoulders pulled down.

"Once you've mastered this stance, you should feel the energy flying up from the floor and through your feet, through your hips, and the very summit of your head. An interesting concept about this is that you can really push up from and down into the floor. A lot of other dancer rely on the floor for support and actually, your drawing energy, drawing the dance up from it. The dance is rooted and grows within you.

Tiny hand and arm movements will be introduced in a circle pattern. Then engaging the core, you will circle your diaphragm in a very subtle loop. Keep the diaphragm lifted and the shoulders down. Lock the hips down, pubic bone heavy and pointing down. These movements are feminine, effective and easy. Did you get all that?"

"Yes Kira," Aku responded nicely.

"Good. Now I'm going to make you circle your hips again and this time, your going to do this right."

Aku flushed in embaressment again. Kira visually shows her the correct way while speaking to her how to do it. "Try a double circle with one hip bone – like drawing a figure 8 on its side. Push your feet hard down into the floor – like you are stepping on your car pedals. These tiny, undulating movements all come from the floor, although if you get the movements right, nobody's going to be looking at your feet! All these moves are tiny and that posture you mastered at the beginning should still be intact in everything you do. Now you'll need to learn how to turn, but some turns have a flick of the hip added at the end which makes you look sensational and will give you a taste of the higher levels of the dance. Okay, well let me see you do some hip movement Aku."

"Um… okay…" Aku fearfully tried again and once again it turned out horrible.

"Ugh… here. Do the basic stance, you have forgotten already."

"Right." Aku places and secures her feet onto the ground.

"Good now move your hips," Kira commanded.

Aku did in command once again except this time she did it right.

"He good job. Now you practice that and I'll go get some stuff for you to wear," Kira walks away but Aku suddenly asks a question.

"Kira!"

"What."

"Can I be in the festival dance of the gods?" Aku asked.

"What? You be in the dance of the festival of the gods? NO WAY!"

Aku stared sadly at her.

"Sorry but you can't. You must be a experienced dancer before you can perform the dance assigned on that day and anyway, only two people can't perform in this dance so don't you think about getting in it because you don't stand a chance unless you can't move better than them."

"Who are they?"

"It's me and Miss Nakia."

"WHAT?" Aku couldn't believe some old person was going to dance for the pharoah.

"What do you mean what?" Kira asked confused.

"I mean… nothing." Aku's happiness and embullience faded away. She had fallen into the pit of despair and darkness where no hope seem to flare or no reach of contact with anyone is miles away. Kira looked at her and then began to question herself and a thunder of surprise shock her when she saw the Millennium Circlet worn on Aku's head.

"Hey, where did you get that circlet?" Kira asked eagerly.

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"I don't know."

_Aku… could she be… _She continued to gaze at her and then attempted to ask another question. "Are you sure your name is Aku?"

Aku looked at her infuriating and thinking that Kira was taking her as a stupid person. "YES! OF COARSE!"

Kira's face stepped in shock as if a hurricane of wind just blew pass her face. She immediately clamed down right after. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Why do you ask?"

She took a sigh and deeply breathed into the air. "I'll tell you but you must keep it as a secret. First let's sit down." They both walked inside of the dance building and sat down onto some coloful pillows. Then Kira began to speak again. "Aku… I've lost a close friend a long time ago. Her name was Akusaa and she was the daughter of a famous pharoah. She wore the same circlet like the one you're wearing right now and for sure I remember it's the same one. Akusaa and I were best friends because my family were servants to Akusaa's father so I had to constantly work every single day of my life. Minute I had and every second, every second was always wasted on some type of servant like works. I never had time to have fun or play with anyone. Then I had forgotten about my parents and how they looked like, snice I was so young and before they've died under the hands of her father when they tried sneaking some food from the kitchen to feed me and themselves. So then I was alone and they only thing that stayed with me for the rest of my life was the work I had to do but not until one day, the lady princess Akusaa came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play with her. I looked at her weirdly and feared that I could get caught playing with the great and royal diveness but after she urged me on how I wouldn't get caught, I played with her. That was the first time I've ever have experienced the meaning of fun and the definition of love. She taught me belly dancing and that's how I became who I am right now but I was never better than her. I was always eager to finish my chores so I can go learn more and more with the girl and then as years passed by we became best friends, like sisters, even though she had others she can be with. I grew up with her and she protected me from the king and feed me food and blankets whenever I needed some. She was really generous and kind and I never wanted her to leave me not until the day she fled from the palace. The problem was caused by her father when he had arranged a marriage with a certain guy. I can't remember his name but he was a terrible person and according to what Akusaa had explained to me. The boy was known for his money and for his lust for woman and apparently his eyes laid on Akusaa. The pharoah wanted her to marry him only because of his money and thought her life was be brought up in a blissful type of life. I told her not to leave the palace because it would be far more dangerous if she had to leave but she disobeyed my orders and never returned."

Aku glanced down at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry." _I thought Kira was a bad person and I didn't know she had a kind heart durning the past life. She's a kind person after all even though she nearly killed me in a coffin._

Kira smiled at her. "Hey. It's okay. You kind of remind me of her. You're a somewhat shy person but inside, your heart's will is strong and tough, and you're a bit silly!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Aku whined. "I'm trying!"

"Okay fine. Now why don't you take your massive amounts of jewerly and wear these scarfs and coins around your neck and waist. I'll give you the main clothes later."

"Okay," Aku takes off her jewerly and puts on the required clothes.

"Hey Aku," Kira called sternly.

"Yes?"

"You want to be in the dance of the gods?"

"Yes Please!"

"Okay, you know what, I'll teach you the movements and everything only if your that willing to do so," Kira happily said. "Even though I'm not supposed to do this…" she muttered.

"I'm ready!" Aku smiled.

"Oh Aku, go get the small table over there. Your going to learn balance if you want to be in the dance of the gods." Aku fetches the table while Kira irresistably checks out Aku's jewels when she spots Aku's hidden cartouche. She quickly grabs it and reads the Egyptain text written on it. Kira's pupils shrink and she finds herself spinning back into her mysterious and tragic past. Her hands trembled and released the cartouche from her grip.

_Akusaa…_


	12. Setting a Different Pathway

**Dreaming Sensation **

**Chapter Twelve: Setting a Different Pathway**

_Thanks for the reviews again! I don't own Yugioh! _

"Akusaa…" Kira gazed at Aku from her field of view. Aku fetched the needed things to improve her dancing and returned to Kira who still kept her expression hung on her face.

"What's wrong Kira?" She asked with concern.

"Aku… your Akusaa…"

"What? No I'm not," Aku confirmed.

"Yes you are. Your name is engraved on your cartouche. Here." Kira handed the Aku her cartouche. She gaped at the site and surprisingly she could read it. She furrowed her brows and moved her eyes back to Kira who still stared at her.

"And anyone who carries a cartouche is a pharaoh so Akusaa, do you remember me?"

"…" Aku thought for a moment before she spoke again. She thought the constant "Akusaa" calling was quite annoying. "No… sorry I don't."

"Err… well anyway do you know how to activate your Millennium Circlet?"

Aku reached for her strands of hair and took off the Millennium Circlet. "My item has powers?"

Kira nodded. "Yes it does. Why, you didn't know?"

Aku nodded after her.

"Well it does. You should know how to activate it by now!" _Why hasn't she learned how to galvanize the item yet? I thought after we've fallen from the portal to the past era, she was to awaken in the pyramid! _Kira thought. "And if you do, that really proves your Princess Akusaa."

"If I was Princess Akusaa, then why hadn't anyone greeted me by that name or why hadn't anyone came up to me to listen for my commands?"

Kira observed her. "Well, you somewhat look like her. You have the circlet and you have her most beautiful feature, her eyes matching the pharaoh's of this city."

The pharaoh of this city? Now I can't wait to meet the pharaoh tomorrow! Is it really true? Like mine? He probably looks gorgeous! Aku thought to herself, dazing out to nothing in particular, then blushing, pinkish colors over her nose and around her cheeks. She lost herself into an imaginary fairy tale of when a girl finds true love. Kira gave her a weird look. "Uh… Aku? Are you okay?" "Huh? Uh yeah!" Aku said snapping out. She started blinking for a couple of seconds and then continued their conversation. "So what does the princess look like again?" 

"She has long, black hair, but other than that, you surprisingly look like her."

"Okay time to dye my hair!" Aku happily yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah! If I dye my hair I can get into the palace-" Aku accidentally uttered out loud.

Kira changed from questioning expression into an angry madman. "WHAT? You just want to get into the palace!"

Aku silently stood in her place. Waiting for punishment of some kind and hopefully, her fellow friends will see some sympathy of some sort.

Kira stared at her again and shortly after, an idea popped up in her mind.

"Fine… I'll help you, but you must do something for me in return. You must also get into the palace from where you came from. About four hundred miles from Cairo is the city of Luxor (Thebes), the place where you lived and where you were first born. That region is also called Lower Egypt because there are two different pharaohs maintaining Egypt. The only way to get there is to follow the great Nile River. That will be your guide to getting there."

A question mark appeared above Aku's head. "Kira why do you want me to go where I first lived?"

Kira hesitantly and reluctantly spoke. "Aku, I want you to figure out how to activate that Millennium Circlet!" Kira loudly said pointing to her Millennium Item. "And to finally lay your father to rest. Aku, I want you to kill your father!"

Aku was struck with shock. "WHAT? KILL! I haven't killed anyone in my life!"

Kira evilly smiled and obviously, she was hiding something from her. "C'mon. It isn't going to be bad."

Aku's eyes shook in fear. "I-I can't…"

Kira's mouth was shut and she clenched her teeth in anger and frustration. _C'mon you idiot! Your father hurt my family and me, he arranged your marriage, how much more do I have to say to make you mad!_ She mentally said to herself. "C'mon, you'll be doing it for the right reasons! And it'll be your chance to redeem yourself…" Kira whispered in her ear.

Aku grasped silently and looked at the wide sandy abyss in front of her. And turned to Kira who was looking at her with a deceiving but friendly smile. Aku uneasily lifted her eyes at her companion and finally accepted the mission to kill.

Cairo Palace 

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all sat in the dinning room where the big table laid and sun heating shafts crossed over by the small windows in the palace. It was bright inside and very hot! Everyone looked liquefied from all their sweat even though they've barely done anything to cause the plentiful sweating. It was even hard enough to look at what the council was wearing especially the Priest Seto and Priest Mahado who both wore long garments. Despite the hotness, it was erased away from the gang by the meaning of fun.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey yelled from across the room and tiptoeing over to where Yugi had sat.

Yugi turned to the voice. "Yeah Joey?"

"Yuge. Look at Tristan!" Joey said snickering to himself.

Yugi faced Tristan and saw that he was sitting on a multi-colored pillow, head rested upon his palm, right elbow against the hard buttery block, seemly the table in the past life; back positioned sideways and eyes fixed upon a certain girl, appearing to be the

"So that's what that dog was doing while we were with the girls!" Joey pointed out. "Let's watch him," he smirked.

"Don't you think we should help him?" Yugi said worried.

"No!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because we want Tristan to take it like a man!"

"A man?"

"Yes Yugi, a man. There really aren't a lot of men in this world. That's the truth." Joey told Yugi, eyes closed in a bit with a fist in the air.

"Hey Yugi!" Femi said plopping next to Yugi, arms tied around his neck.

"F-Fe-Fe-Femi! What-what is it?" Yugi asked desperate for air.

"Oh nothing! Just wanted to, ya no, say hello," she said seductively raising his chin up to her lips, ready to kissed him.

Joey spots the action quickly. "Yugi! You're a man?"

"What? Joey!"

"Yea Joey! Stop watching us!" Femi glaring at Joey.

"Hey… why don't ya get a room and you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Yugi! And it's F-Fe-Fe-Femi?" Joey replied, imitating Yugi's hesitation.

"I-I don't!"

"You don't? Yugi, I thought you said you loved me!" Femi got up in hastily, ran away, tears in her eyes.

"Femi!" Yugi yelled.

"Aw Yuge. You made her cry! I just don't get girls…" Joey commented.

"Ugh…" Yugi groaned.

"Don't worry Yuge, you'll get yourself a girlfriend soon. Maybe this time Tea. I heard she has got a big bust."

Yugi blushed wildly. "JOEY!"

"Did I just hear my name?" Tea said sounding like a threat.

Joey and Yugi were dumbfounded but then Joey quickly accuses Yugi.

"Yugi likes your bust!"

"WHAT!" Both Yugi and Tea said in unison. "You can't be serious Yugi," Tea responded turning to Yugi.

"NO I DON'T!" Yugi whined.

Joey laughed at his amusement and continued to watch Tristan.

Tristan got up from his seat and gradually walked to the girl, but suddenly stopped and paused for a minute. He didn't want to mess things up again. Suddenly, the pharaoh passed by and noticed Tristan's somber expression.

"Tristan? Is there something wrong?" Yami asked with concern.

There was no answer.

"Tristan?" Yami turned to look at where he was expected go, seemly to the girl scrubbing the floors nearby. "Is that who you wanted to go to?"

Tristan jerked a bit in surprise he even noticed that. "Yeah… don't you dare laugh!" He threatened.

Not paying any heed to what Tristan had just told him he marched towards the girl and bent down next to her, detecting she had stopped her working and sat carelessly, grumbling about her job when she finally spotted the pharaoh right next to her.

"Pharaoh! I-I was just-"

"No need to worry. You may have a break. You've done much already."

"A break?"

"Go ahead," Yami insisted. "Oh and my friend wants to meet you." He lead her to Tristan who was standing by nervously by himself.

"This is Tristan. He's very kind and generous person."

"Oh…" the girl looked at Tristan and only smiled warmly. She had remembered him asking if she needed help. The pharaoh left them alone and Joey and Yugi endured to watch the action.

"WHAT? Aw… why did the pharaoh have to help?" Joey whined quietly.

"I'm glad he helped!" Yugi replied.

"Yeah, yeah Yugi…" Joey uttered. "You won this time Yugi but I'll be victor!" He placidly said to himself.

"So… uh…" Tristan looked around nervously, trying really hard and fast to find a topic to talk about when he suddenly ended up looking at the towel in the middle of the room where the girl left behind, "you like to scrub floors?"

She gave him a look, "Scrub floors?"

Tristan burned up and flushed. "Well yeah. I mean I like scrubbing floors!" He quickly lied.

"Okay. You should do it then."

"Erk."

"Yeah, do it." She dared.

_Do it… do it… _Those words swirled in Tristan's head around and around endlessly. "Do it…" he said almost soundless.

"What? Did you say something?"

Immediately he went over to where the used towel was and began scrubbing the floors in quick motion. Here and there you would see Tristan scrubbing floors for the girl he had a crush on. Swirls circled in Tristan's eyes. The girl looked at him uneasily and felt he was such a weirdo. Joey laughed wildly in the background while Yugi stared hopeless.

The pharaoh looked back to check on his friends finding Tristan scrubbing floors._ Why is Tristan doing that? _He then glanced around to look at the rest of his friends._ It's good to see my friends having a good time… _He suddenly remembered having talking with Aku in the Kame Game Shop. Not everyone one was here having a good time. He lifted his eyes outside to the great godly view of the sky. How far it stretched, no one knows. _Where are you Aku?_

Priest Mahado approached the pharaoh from behind scaring him and making him jerk a little. "Pharaoh?"

"What!" Yami shrieked.

Priest Mahado's eyes widen and alerted. "I'm sorry great pharaoh. I didn't mean to scare you like that. The council was getting worried about your condition. You seem a little… distant… from us. So I'm just asking, would you like to come with Mana and I to the Nile River? We'll be practicing some magic."

The pharaoh's expression was stern like any other serious person who had high authority. He smiled, "Of course."

Priest Mahado gladly lead the pharaoh to the great Nile. Going through abundant amounts of wheat, probably barley, the type of wheat like plant that is used to make the wine in Egypt. Soon Mana appeared and followed along with Mahado and Yami.

"Hey! Pharaoh!" Mana yelled while playfully climbing on him. Yami carried her in using both of his hands.

Shortly after, Mahado noticed. "Mana! Get off the pharaoh now!"

"Why? Isn't he our friend?" Mana said with a smile.

"Yes but he is still the pharaoh. He has heavy duty serving Egypt," Mahado confirmed.

"It's okay Mahado," Yami responded carrying Mana to the Nile.

"Master Sama, what are we going to practice today?"

"We are going to practice freezing and your spell binding powers."

In interest Yami listened. They practiced similar abilities like his very own favorite cards, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. He started to miss dueling, his specialty.

"We're here now so let's start practicing." Mahado. He took a long sorcerer staff, wooden but a green jewel was attached on the top of it. It glowed as he magically lifted a fish in the water and froze it in midair.

"Now, with everything I've taught you these pass few days, I want you to do the same," released the fish and let it fall back into the ocean blue water.

"Okay! I got this!" Mana confident preceded and brought out her wand. It was blue, spirals of pink swirled around the staff and just like Mahado's staff, a green gem was attached on the top. The pharaoh, amused, continued to watch, sitting on a big buttery rock, left of Mana and Mahado and nearby the action.

Mana lifted the fish out of the water, not as smoothly as Mahado but good enough. "Yes I got this!" All she needed to do was freeze the fish.

"I got this!" She repeated with a little sweat dripping from the sides of her face.

"Yes we know," Mahado said sounding bored. But when Mana swung her wand to the left, trying to prepare for the next move, the fish followed after the direction she had swung her staff, flying instantly into the pharaoh's face.

"Erk."

Yami sat, stunned by what happened. He didn't see it coming. Mana and Mahado grasped and were just as stunned as much as the pharaoh was. The fish slid down to his hands and wiggled around uncontrollably. The long pause of silenced died down when out of no where, the pharaoh laughed bringing smiles to Mana's and Mahado's faces.

Night at the Dance Studio 

"Okay let's start from the top!" Kira demanded. "Left, right, forward, back, slowly, slowly..." she directed. Aku was finally getting better and better after the past few days. She moved like any belly dancer and quickly, she absorbed the steps for the day of the Dance of the Gods.

She moved slowly to the left, then gradually moving to the right, keeping the right balance of shaking her hips. There was little sophistication with the arm movements but it was beautiful either way. She moved her wrists in circles and then around her. She closed her eyes to focus and tried to remember everything she was taught from the basics to the advanced movements. The coins wrapped around her waist, which was also the only accessory she was wearing, made a bell ringing sound and the faster she moved her hips, the better and the clearer the sounds were emitted.

Kira applauded. "Good job! You're a quick learner. Since you seem like you're ready, let's present you to the teacher and if she likes it, then you'll be in the Dance of the Gods!"

"Yay!"

"Let's go. C'mon." Kira led her inside of the small building. They both were outside under the dusky outstretched sky. Small lights scattered everywhere, like gold, shiny glitter dropped on a black covered painting. Aku angled her head, parallel to the sky and eyeing the beautiful sight. She'd wish she had the time to relax and stare down the view. The night was quiet and sounding safe under the guardian of the pharaoh. The palace was easily distinguished among the many building filling the small city. It was in fact, it was the most lighted structure, light enough to even shine some lights throughout anywhere it surrounded. The building was a similar to the sun itself, ever glowing and endlessly working day and night to shine the world with its best and for the best.

Aku stopped to look at the palace as Kira noticed that Aku wasn't following her. She realized she did really want to go back to the palace.

"Aku," Kira called. Aku quickly turned to Kira as her new friend placed her hands on Aku's shoulders, "if you want to get in, you must do your very best in this test. You must hurry or you'll never have the chance!"

Aku grinned with determination sparking in her eyes. "That's right!"

"Let's go then."

They finally went into the same room Aku first entered when she was just a beginner. Everyone stared at the two girls but soon Kira left Aku alone in the middle of the room. Once again, she was alone, standing by herself, with no help.

_I have to do this! I have to learn to stand on my own two feet and finally spark that fire within me! I'm not going to be that shy girl anymore. I'm going to be level headed, someone you can always depend on! _She thought with a smile.

"You want to be in the Dance of the Gods?" the teacher sitting in the front of the room asked.

"Yes."

The teacher made a grimace towards her decision but decided to see if she can do the moves. Soon, sounds came on by the command of the teacher. The beat was slow but seemingly fast in the beginning and some humming by girls in the background.

Aku started with a stance, shook her hips by the sound of the beats in the beginning with no arm movement, and moved her feet slowly shifting to the left. Then moving her arms and shoulders, like a snake, slithering left to right.

She continued the required movements until the teacher ordered her to stop dancing.

"Stop."

Aku stopped with a quick disappointed on her face. _Did I dance badly? _

The teacher sighed deeply before she endured to talk. "Fine Aku… you're a great dancer, but you still can't go to the palace…"

Aku swallowed a gulp and sadly looked at the ground. All her work, gone to waste and now seeing life so dull. "Oh…"

"I haven't finished talking yet!"

"What?" Aku said confused.

"I am getting a bit old myself and you, young yourself become beautiful with your movements and physical body as well as mind. You can't go to the palace… without changing you to the proper clothing!"

"Ah!" Aku relieved dropped to the floor and cried.

"I can't have you wearing those dirty rags! You look like a pleasant!" the teacher chastised. Kira only gave her a smile of approval.

_But I am a pleasant… _She laughed and waited for the directions.

"Dress up into your proper clothing and prepared for the rest of the dance. Tomorrow is an important day and time is flying fast though is it close already. We need to prove that we are the best and still the best dancers in the city! You'll be performing with Kira so ready yourselves."

"Yes!" Both of the girls said in unison.

"Go now! Tomorrow is already soon!" In fact, it was twilight.

Both of the girls left the room and into a small changing room. Both dressed up with the same costumes. A metallic bra paired with white harem pants having dark purple strands hanging from all sides of their hips along with some purple brush like balls. They were both accessorized with coin ankle bracelets on both feet along with numerous amounts of coins wrapped around the waist. The jiggle the coins made excited Aku. Finally, they both wore a golden circlet but Aku's was different from Kira's despite the fact that hers was more etched with designs, coming from all directions. It looked abstract but the most prominent thing was the eye of Ra. Kira's circlet was plain gold. Then hung golden string chandelier earrings on both ears. Their upper arms were decorated with snake bracelets wrapping around them.

Kira grabbed a black liquid filled in a small red pot. A small brush was laying inside of it. Kira pulled the brush out and the some of the black liquid attached to it. Then she went to Aku and applied it on her eyelids in quarter-inch dashes starting at the inner corner of Aku's eyes. Kira has accentuated their eyes with a winged liner. Then they've made their eyes smoky using a little bit of charcoal on the bottom of their eyes. Aku reluctantly looked at the makeup.

Kira turned back to her comrade. "Okay, now for your hair! We're going to dye it black!"

Aku's eyes widen. "But I thought you said that wasn't necessary."

"How are you going to get into the Luxor's palace? It seems like the only way."

"Fine…" Kira led her to a pot filled with black dye. Aku had to dip her hair into it while Kira had to brush in the not dyed parts of her hair. Soon, her long auburn glossy hair turned shiny, sheer jet black. They had to wait for minutes for the dye to completely dry.

"We're done!" Kira said. "Now departure to the palace!"

"Yes!"

They exited the Dance Studio, both carrying two light cavalry sabers with them, and walking to the palace. Twilight appeared in a sudden and the two girls approached the palace's entrance and onto the steps, where Aku first attempted to get in. They intended to stop and check the beauty of the palace. Torches lighted up the magnificent building and they were going to go in it.

Kira turned to her acquaintance and grinned evilly. "Are you ready for the challenge I have set upon you?" _It is time for you to show that you aren't the girl you use to be._

Aku turned to her companion, already with a returning smile. "Of course."

To be continued… 

_There will be more detail to the dance later, but anyway, did you like it? Looks like Aku is going to kill someone… Review!_


End file.
